Where It Began
by Randomness-Is-My-Specialty
Summary: They shared everything. Food, clothes, stories, if they could share it they would. It was natural. And just like everything else, this seemed natural too. Kames with possible Cargan.
1. Chapter 1

Author Note:

Random: HEY! Don't worry people that read Rivalry! I am working on it! This is just something that popped into my head.

Hikaru: While she was in her forensics class

Kaoru: Watching a documentary about Jack the Ripper.

Random: … I know weird. But I had read 'The Secrete' by allthingslovex and was inspired! Sort of. It's not a OT4 fic. It's just Kames, maybe Cargan down the way… not sure.

Hikaru: *Sigh* Sadly.

Random: Shut it! I can't write things like that! Too many people to keep track of.

Kaoru: You're just lazy.

Random: Just do the warnings and disclaimer.

Hikaru: WARNING: Nothin' in this chapter really except slashish content. Rated T, really.

Kaoru: DISCLAIMER: She no own brother and me! And if she did own BTR it would not be considered a kids show… or be shown on day time T.V.

Random: THANK YOU! Anyway this is really just a prologue. Hope you like! Oh and it's not beta-ed, but it will be, hopefully, if my beta ever responds then I will edit this and the next chapter to make it less grammatically challenged.

Twins: *Snort* Underestimate.

Random: SHUT IT! Enjoy!

*READ*

James and Kendall have always been close. They always shared things with each other. Everything from clothing to food. The only thing they didn't share was girls, but even then they'd always tell each other what happened and how far they got. James having more stories to tell, rather then Kendall.

It all shared when they were four and in preschool. They meet on the play ground and have been conjoined at the hip ever since. They were always seen with each other, one never with out the other. Then along came Logan and Carlos, adding to the bond they shared, but even then they seemed to gravitate toward each other.

As the years progressed and puberty hit the boys, the two became curious. It seemed almost natural for Kendall and James to just experiment together, quickly taking the others firsts. It started with the first kiss when they were both thirteen.

Kendall caught James off guard with a random question, "What's it like to kiss someone?" He asked, setting down his hockey magazine.

James looked up from his own magazine to look at Kendall, "I… don't know." He said after a while. "I've heard from some of the others that it's nice." He told Kendall. He didn't even think about telling Kendall that he did know what it was like when it would have been a lie. That's just what he does, he doesn't lie to Kendall.

Kendall nodded, "Yeah I heard that the first time is the scariest. One guy told me that if you don't get it right it will ruin your chances from then on."

James eyes narrowed, "I don't think so…" he said, but it was too late, Kendall was already starting to freak out.

"Oh my god! James!" He said urgently, "What if I kiss a girl and it's completely terrible and she tells all the other girls and then I can't get a girl ever again!"

James throws his magazine away to grab Kendall by the shoulders. James knows Kendall and he would occasionally have panic attacks when he was under a lot of stress. These attacks are usually triggered by stress at school to keep his grades up to stay in hockey and please his father, worrying over the safety of his mother and sister, or like now when he is stressed over love. They weren't often, but they still scared the crap out of James when they did, especially after a encounter with the blonds father.

"Kendall, calm down! That's not going to happen!" James said, shaking Kendall slightly.

"But what if it does! I haven't had my first kiss yet, James! I know I'm going to be terrible!" Kendall said weakly. It was times like these that showed how close the two really were. Kendall would let his guard down and show his weak and insecure part of himself.

"No you're not." James said softly.

"Yes I am! I've thought a lot about it. I know that it's true. I just wish to get it over with." The blonde said miserably.

"Maybe you can." James whispered.

Kendall's head shout up, giving James a confused, "Huh?"

James nodded, like he was confirming something to himself, "Yeah, okay. Think about it, Kendall. If we take each others first kiss we won't have to worry about that. And if you're completely terrible, it won't matter, because it's me and I won't care." James was getting more excited by his amazing idea.

"I don't know, James. We're best friends. Best friends don't do that." Kendall said skeptically.

James was surprised that Kendall hadn't said it was because they were boys. "Sure they do. Think of it this way, we will get our first kiss over and done with and the girls won't hate us for being inexperienced."

Kendall bit his lip thoughtfully, weighing the pros and cons in his head. James waited for Kendall's answerer not admitting to himself how much he wanted Kendall to be his first kiss. After a moment Kendall nodded his head in agreement. Kendall also not admitting to how much he wanted James to take his first kiss.

James smiled, heart warming with the thought of kissing Kendall. If you asked him if his heart skipped a beat when Kendall smiled back, he'd tell you you're crazy. The brunet scooted closer to the blonde. Kendall doing the same until their bent legs on the bed were almost touching.

"So how does this work?" Kendall asked nervously.

James shifted, also nervous. "U-um, well come closer." He said motioning for the green eyed boy to come closer. Kendall did as told and scooted closer, so that there legs touched.

James took a shaky breath. He was starting to have second thoughts on his amazing first kiss idea. "O-okay. I'm going to lean forward and you do the same. I think instinct should guild us through the rest."

Kendall nodded, licking his dry lips nervously, leaning forward with James until their lips pressed together in a simple kiss. They froze. Eyes open and staring at each other, neither daring to breath. Then, the room seemed to come alive. Their eyes slide closed, pressing their lips together more firmly.

They moved apart to look into each others eyes for a split second, before they slid closed again and they shared a second, more passionate kiss. This kiss was clumsy, their lips moving together awkwardly until James flicked his tongue over Kendall's lips, causing the blonde boy to gasp. James used that moment to plunge his tongue into Kendall's awaiting mouth.

Eventually, they molded their lips together, tongues swirling in a elegant dance in each others mouths. Kendall moaned, pulling the hazel eyed boy onto him as he laid down. James pulled away from the kiss, both panting for air. Kendall stared into James' hazel gaze, his hand running threw James' soft hair, and something stirred in Kendall's chest.

The two where knocked out of their trance by a knock at the door. "Boy's. Dinners ready." Mrs. Knight said from the other side.

Both jumped away and quickly patted themselves down, before Mrs. Knight opened the door. "You okay?" She asked.

Both boys smiled at her. "Yes mom. We'll be there in a minute." Kendal replied.

His mother nodded, stepped back out side the room to close the door, and left. Kendall glanced over at James as the door closed, James doing the same. They held eye contact, not knowing what to say or do. Suddenly, they both smiled at each other. For some reason, it wasn't awkward between them. Which had been the main fear for both, after they practically devoured each other on Kendall's bed.

"I told you, your amazing." James said, smiling brightly at the blond.

Kendall blushed and looked up into James eyes. "Thank you. You're not bad yourself." And that is how it began.

A week after that, James told Kendall about his first kiss with a girl. That same feeling stirred in Kendall's heart again along with something else that roared in his stomach. The day after, when James had shone him which girl it was and they were alone, Kendall lunged at the pretty boy, almost viciously attacking his lips. James had done the same to Kendall a week after, when the blond boy had told him about his own first kiss with a girl.

Soon the firsts progressed and out of one of their many make out sessions they gave each other their first handjob, months after their first kiss. Then, for James' fourteenth birthday, Kendall gave James his first blowjob, much to the pleasure of James. A mouth later, for Kendall's fourteenth, he returned the favor.

Finally, they went all the way the day before that fated addition for Rocque Records. Kendall had watch James nearly have a nervous break down, so he did the only thing that he could think of to calm him down and distract him from thinking about the addition the next day, he kissed him. One thing lead to another until Kendall was on all fours with James pounding into him from behind. From then on, they've come to each other for stress relief or when that feeling that neither of them could identify rears its head after a telling of an encounter with a girl and end up going at it for hours. Sometimes, though, they just came to each other for pleasure and attention.

It's been four years since that day and they've done everything that they could think of and more. Today, though, was different in a way. They had just finished a rather interesting interview. The interviewer had flirted with both James and Kendall through out the whole interview, making that feeling in both their hearts to surface.

When the interview ended, the two boy's told the shorter half that they were going to take a walk. Luckily, Logan and Carlos decided to go back to the Palm Woods pool. The taller two smiled brightly and left in a hurry to where you'll find them now.

In a hotel.

In a room.

On a bed.

*CHAPTER END*

Random: So, yup. A sort of cliffy.

Hikaru: They hate you now.

Random: They do not!

Hikaru: Yes they will you alr- *Mouth is covered be Random*

Random: Don't you dare speak.

Kaoru: *Sweatdrop* Do you two ever get along?

Random & Hikaru: *Ignore*

Random: So any- EWWW! You licked my hand!

Hikaru: *Spits* And it tasted nasty! *Gurgles' water* Bleh.

Random: Well you're the one that licked it!

Hikaru: You're the one who put it over my mouth!

Random & Hikaru: *Start to bicker*

Kaoru: *Sigh* Why do I put up with the old married couple?

Random & Hikaru: WE ARE NOT AN OLD MARRIED COUPLE!

Kaoru: *Jumps* Yeesh okay sorry.

Random & Hikaru: *Goes back to bickering*

Kaoru: *Face palms* Okay since she seems to be occupied… This story was so we could work on our smutt (Hikaru: I don't need that. Random: *Shudders* Maybe, work on less demonic smutt scenes?) and drama skills. So if you have any suggestions, we would love to hear!

Random: *Throws shoe at Hikaru's head* I kind of have a idea on where the story is going but I would still love some inspiration.

Hikaru: *Rubs head* No fair! Throwing shoes is illegal!

Random: Since when?

Hikaru: Since now!

Kaoru: *Jumps in between the two* Until next time!

Random & Twins: Peaceness!


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note:

Random: You know, I was going to upload this tomorrow, but I figured that you all waited long enough.

Hikaru: Plus the third chapter is almost complete.

Kaoru: Yup! That chapter is where the drama is suppose to start!

Random: … or at least attempted drama. I suck at drama.

Twins: This be true.

Random: You two a such confidence boosters.

Twins: *Snickers*

Random: Just get on with it. *sigh*

Kaoru: WARNINGS: This chapter is rated M people! Turn away if you are still innocent! We will not take responsibility for any scarring that happens! But it's not too bad… maybe.

Hikaru: DISCLAIMER: Random does not own my brother and I or the boys of BTR! So don't sue us!

Random: I would like to thank all of those who reviewed/ alerted/ faved! You are wonderful! Oh and this will not be beta-ed. Unless you would like to beta it or recommend one! My beta is no longer available so I now have a opening. Just thought I'd put that out there! Okay I'm done now and you can read/ review/ enjoy!

*ENJOY*

"Fuck." Kendall breathed as scattered open-mouthed kiss littered his chest. "James. please."

Said boy smirked against Kendall's flushed skin, kissing back up to nibble at his ear. "What is it Kendall? Please what?" James whispered into the blonds ear, moving to kiss and suck on his neck.

"Shit." The green eyed boy cursed, biting back a moan. "You know what, you cock bastard." He grunted, thrusting his hips up, causing their exposed lengths to rub together and create a delicious friction that they both craved. They both let out needy moans.

"No, I don't. Why don't you enlighten me?" The brunet said, biting down on Kendall's neck then licking to sooth the bruise.

Kendall chocked out a moan, wrapping his arms around James' neck, "More, James." He breathed, "I need more." He pulled James' head up from his neck for a heated kiss. They kissed almost violently, tongues clashing, teeth smashing, and lips meshing possessively.

James bragged his hand down Kendall's toned chest and stomach, Kendall arching into it as they kissed. The blond whined when the pretty boy stopped at his thigh, resting his hand inches away from his need. Kendall whimpered, bucking his hips up. The sound going strait to James' throbbing length.

"James." Kendall moaned.

James shuddered, wrapping his long fingers around Kendall's thick cock. "Fuck, Kendall. You're so hot." He said while pumping the engorged flesh.

Kendall smirked, rocking into James' touch, because that how Kendall was. He was able to have some sort of dominance even when he was bottoming. "You're not too bad y-your self, Diamond." He moaned, tangling his fingers in James' hair.

James shuddered again as Kendall dragged his hands down James' chest to circle around his waist, then back up his back to push him closer. "James." Kendall moaned loudly.

"Yes?" James replied, kissing the blonds caller bone.

"Just do it." He panted

James stopped all his movements, placing each hand on the side of Kendall's head to lift himself up to look at the boy beneath him. "But you're not prepared." James asked, concerned.

Kendall smiled, cupping James cheek. "Your sweet when you're worried about if you'll hurt me." His smile turned into a smirk that made James' member throb with want. "But I don't want sweet right now. I want you to fuck me so hard, my throat goes raw from my screams and I won't be able to walk properly for hours." He said huskily, long legs wrapping around James' hips to rub the pretty boys hard length against his unprepared whole. He groaned at the feeling. "Besides, we've done this enough times for me to be use to that pain."

James licked his suddenly dry lips, nodding as he reached over to the night stand by the hotel bed to rummage threw a drawer. Once he found the item he new was there, he popped open the tube of lotion he found and spread it around his need, not wanting to hurt Kendall to much, all the while Kendall's long legs still wrapped around his waist.

Kendall watched as James stocked himself to full hardness, giving out a strangled groan. "Oh James. You're so big." He bucked his hips up so he could get the two organs to rub together, moaning when they did, "Hurry up and get it inside me!" He said impatiently.

James chuckled, kissing down the blonds kiss-abused chest. "You're so impatient. Maybe I should just leave you here. Hmm?" James purred. He wouldn't actually do that, what with his own throbbing pain between his legs, but Kendall was to far gone to think about that.

Kendall's legs tightened around the tan hips. "Don't you dare, bastard. You are going to stay right there and fuck me." Kendall bucked down, James erection rubbing against his entrance.

James couldn't take it anymore, he slammed all the way into Kendall with out warning. Kendall arched off the bed, pain and pleasure mixing together inside him, "JAMES!" He screamed so loud he could swear the people one the street outside could hear.

James grunted, jerking his hips back and slowly pushing in at a almost torturous pace. Kendall whimpered, the pain completely fading away as James kept up the slow pace. He whimpered again as his prostate was hit, the slow pace nearly killing him. The green eyed boy reached back to grab at the head bored for leverage as he gave the signal for James to move faster.

James smiled, a lusty smile that promised Kendall he would get what he wanted. James speed up his thrusts, hitting the blonds prostate each time. "Oh, yes. James. YES!" Kendall repeated over and over as James mercilessly abused his entrance, bucking his own hips in time with James'.

"Fuck, Kendall. You're so tight." James moaned hotly.

"Harder, Jamie. Fucking fuck me HARDER." Kendall screamed, arms going to wrap around the brunets neck.

James complied, forcing his hard cock into Kendall harder, causing the bed to slam against the hotel wall. "Say my names Kendall. Fucking scream the name of the person who fucks you." James grunted, pacing becoming rougher as flashes of the female interviewer flirting with Kendall from earlier today flashed threw his mind, causing that roaring in his stomach to magnify. "Say it Kendall!"

Kendall tighten his grip around James' neck and hips as the same thing ran through his head. The fucking slut of a interviewer flirting with the boy who was fucking him senseless, right now. Ha, take that you bitch. "James. Ah, James. JAMES! I'M CLOSE!" He screamed.

James moaned loudly as Kendall's walls started to spasm around him. "Me too. Kendall. Let me fill you." James asked.

Kendall moaned at the thought "Yes, James. Make me cum. Fill me with your seed. Please JAMES!" He screamed again as wave after wave of earth shattering pleasure coursed through him.

The pretty boy brought his hand around to Kendall's neglected red member and pumped with his thrusts. "Cum for me Kenny." James whispered as he brought Kendall into a searing kiss.

Kendall moans increased in volume as they kissed. With one finally thrust from James, Kendall erupted all over James' hand and his stomach, "Fuck, James." He said hoarsely, shacking from the force of his orgasm.

"Kendall." The brunet moaned. Cumming deep with in the blond. James caught himself before he crashed on to Kendall, sliding out and then clasping beside the blond.

Kendall winced slightly as he slid out, sighing as he suddenly felt empty. "That was amazing, Jamie. Like always." Kendall said turning to look at the brunet.

James smiled. "Of course it was. James Diamond never fails when it comes to bedroom things."

"Except cleaning one."

"Hey! That's different." He defended.

Kendall chuckled. He loved how even after what they've just done, they still acted normal. Kendall grew serious, tracing the lines of the hazel eyed boy's chest. "James, I need to tell you something."

James 'hmm'ed in encouragement for him to continue. Kendall sighed sitting up, wincing as pain shot up his spin. James had kept to Kendall's word, that was for sure. James sat up to wrapping his arms around Kendall. "What is it Kendall? You can tell me." And James was right Kendall could tell him anything. They always shared.

"James, I-I'm.." He trailed off, taking a deep breath. "I'm gay." He finally pushed out.

James snorted, nuzzling the back of Kendall's neck. "Well I figured. After four years of doing this, I don't think I'm completely strait myself, but I've only ever done something like this with you.." Then it hit him. "Wait, have you had sex with other guys besides me?"

Kendall nodded shyly, "Yeah, it's the way I figured it out. I wanted the hard lines of a man not the soft curves of a woman." Kendall explained.

James was in shock. Kendall had done this with other boys. James only sexual encounter with the same sex was Kendall, so he wasn't completely sure if he was bisexual or not, but still… "Who?" James asked. He genuinely wanted to know, that feeling in his stomach wanted to know.

Kendall thought for a moment, "Well my first, other then you, was Dak."

"Dak Zevon!" James exclaimed.

Kendall chuckled sheepishly, "Yes, Dak Zevon. Then there was Guitar Dude and then just random guys at the bars we would go to."

"Guitar Dude? Really?" James asked, laying back down to stare back up at the ceiling.

Kendall scratched the back of his head, sheepishly, "Yeah, I'm not completely proud of that one. I think he slipped something in my drink… you, like, don't hate me, do you?" Kendall asked timidly.

James chuckled, looking up at Kendall, "No, I don't hate you, just shocked. I can't believe you never told me about this." James said sounding hurt.

Kendall crawled over on top of James, "I'm sorry. I just wanted to figure that out on my own, you know?"

James, kissed him softly, "Yeah, I do." He chucked. "Of course you'd spring this on some one right after sex."

"Hey, I was going to tell you after the interview, but you bragged me here before I could say anything." Kendall defended

"Are you complaining?" James asked, raising a eyebrow.

"Nope." Kendall replied, kissing him before turning serious again. "Will you help me tell every one else?" He asked, biting his lip.

James smiled kissing his cheek. This was how close they were. Kendall could let his guard down and rely on someone other then himself around James and he loved that feeling. "Of course. That's what best friends are for." The words sending a jolt of pain to Kendall's heart, he couldn't identify was it meant, but right now didn't try.

Kendall smiled that cocky smile, sitting up to straddle James hips. "Good. Now, are you up for round two?" Kendall purred. "I was thinking I'd ride you this go around."

James shuddered, "Hell yes." James moaned, slapping Kendall's ass.

Kendall laughed leaning down to bring James into a passionate kiss. "Horn dog." He murmured.

"You know it." James said, cheekily.

And that is where the story begins.

*END CHAPTER*

Random: There you go! Hope that wasn't to crappy. I thought it was, but you may think different.

Hikaru: I thought it was okay.

Kaoru: Me too!

Random: The next chapter will be out soon! Tomorrow is my birthday, the 14, so why don't you give me some reviews as a present? Yes? *Nodes head eagerly*

Twins: She turns 17.

Random: Yup! Awesomeness! So I hope this smutt was… un-crappy and didn't disappoint you!

Twins & Random: Until next time! Peaceness!


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note:

Random: HEY! I'm so sorry this took so long! But I've been just a tad bit busy! SORRY!

Hikaru: To make up for it their is just a tap bit of smutt in there for you guys!

Koaru: Speaking of you guys! We would like to thank all that Faved/Alerted /Reviewed! THANK YOU!

Random: So I would like to thank Anim3Fan4Ever for betaing this! Yes people it was beta-ed!

Twns: Gasp!

Random: TWINS DO THE HONORS!

Hikaru: DISCLAIMER: I don't see why we must do this again, but, Random does not, will not, and could not own BTR. She is just a die hard Rusher!

Random: Damn straight!

Koaru: WARNINGS: There is a little scene. I will not tell you, because it'd give it away. Hope you like it!

Random: And with that! ENJOY!

*CHAPTER STARTS...NOW!*

James and Kendall walked back into the Palm Woods lobby hours later, talking comfortably.

"Your crazy Knight." James chuckled.

"What? It's true! You talk in your sleep." Kendall laughed.

"I do not!" James laughed.

"Yes! I've heard you when I would watch you sleep."

James rose an eyebrow, "Is that a hobby of yours Kendall?"

Kendall's eyes widened. Did he really just say that? "N-No, you had just woken me up and I was watching you talk!" He stuttered.

"Sure, Kendall. Just admit it, you can't resist-" here James stopped to do his signature jazz hands beside his face, "-this."

Kendall snorted, "Sure James." Kendall wouldn't admit that, yes it was very hard to resist James, but he wouldn't even admit that to himself.

Just then Carlos came dashing past them, stopped, turned around and ran back to them. "Hey guys!" He chirped happily. Kendall and James waved at the hyper boy. "When'd you two get back?"

Logan walked up beside Carlos, "And where did you go? That was quite a long walk." The smart one commented.

The taller two side glanced at each other before Kendall answered. "Well we did go for a walk, for about an hour, then I left and went to the ice rink." The blond said quickly. He gave himself a mental pat on the back for his quick thinking.

James nodded in agreement, "Yeah and I went to the park, met Kendall when I was coming back, so we just walked the rest of the way here together." James finished.

The other two boy's nodded, satisfied with the answer. "Okay then. Well Carlos and I are going to go get him a corn-dog before dinner." Logan stated, "Come on Carlos." He waved for Carlos to follow as he walked towards the exit. He was nearly knocked over by a gust of wind as a body past by him. "What the-"

"Corn-dog!" Carlos cheered when he blew past Logan.

"Oh." Logan said lamely, "Wait Carlos!" He snapped out of his mini-daze and ran after the speeding boy.

"Hey! Is my mom in the apartment?" Kendall called before he left.

"Yeah! Make dinner!" Logan called back over his shoulder, then left after Carlos.

Kendall stared at the place Logan had just occupied, deep in thought. Now would be a good time to tell his mother… but what would he say? 'Hey mom! You look wonderful today! Oh yeah and I'm gay, isn't that great!'… yeah he did see that conversation ending well. He didn't have to tell Katie, she'd already figured it out. Even before he did. She is WAY too smart for her age.

What if his mother didn't take it as well as Katie had? What if she completely shut down on him? He couldn't take it if that happened. His mother meant the world to him. Don't get him started on his father… but his opinion didn't matter to Kendall, only his mother's. He couldn't take his mother leaving him. He'd probable break down himself.

James had started to walk toward the elevator when he noticed Kendall wasn't following him. Confused, he turned around to look for Kendall in the empty lobby. What he found made his heart clench. Kendall was standing in the middle of the deserted lobby, trembling. The blond was hugging his arms close to his chest, like he was trying to protect it from some unseen force. He looked frail and vulnerable, James was suddenly glad no one was in the lobby. He rushed over to the trembling blond immediately, pulling him to his chest.

"Kendall, what happened? What's wrong?" The brunet asked frantically. He stroked Kendall's golden locks of hair unconsciously.

Kendall clung to the familiar warmth that surrounded him, searching for the comfort James always gave him. "What if she hates me James? I can't handle my own mother hating me too! I just can't." Kendall whispered, desperately trying to hold back the tears.

The brown eyed boy's grip tightened. Kendall was about to have a panic attack, he just knew it, could feel it start to build. He needed to calm the distressing boy in his arms. "Kendall, shh. You're talking about your mom right?" When he received a nod he continued, "She is not going to hate you. She loves you to pieces and nothing will ever change that. If it helps, I'll be right there with you when you tell her."

Kendall's shaking eventually stopped and he relaxed into James' embrace. "Thanks, James." He whispered.

James smiled, sighing inwardly and kissing the blonds head. "You're welcome. Now I'm guessing you want to tell your mother now or you wouldn't have freaked out just a minute ago."

Kendall nodded, stepping back from James and walking over to the elevator, "Yeah, let's do this now before I lose my nerve."

They walked out of the elevator as soon as it opened. Walking over to 2J's door, Kendall stopped and took a deep, calming breath to steel is nerves before opening the door. Mrs. Knight was busily preparing dinner in the kitchen. She looked up upon hearing the door open and smiled at her son and his best friend. "Hey Kendall, James. Dinner is almost ready." She said checking the timer on the oven, then turning back to the two boys, "The chicken nuggets will be done in about twenty minutes." She smiled.

Kendall smiled shakily, "H-Hey, mom. Um, cool, but can you come over here and sit down? I need to tell you something."

Mrs. Knight looked at her son confused for a second then worried. "Okay. What is it? Did Carlos do another stunt and get himself put in the hospital again? I swear that boy…" She said, shaking her head.

Kendall shook his head 'no', "No, nothing like that. J-Just come sit down."

Mrs. Knight glanced between the blond and the brunet, "Kendall, what's wrong?" She asked sitting down on the bright orange couch in the living room.

Kendall sat down beside her. "Nothing's wrong. I just need to tell you something important."

She nodded, waiting for her son to continue. James sat down next to Kendall, subtly running his hand over Kendall's back in a way to show comfort. Kendall glanced back briefly, gratitude shining in his eyes, before focusing back on his mother.

"Mom, I-I… I mean… I'm- this is harder then I thought." He sighed, rubbing a hand over his forehead.

"Honey? What is it?" She gasped suddenly, leaning in closer to Kendall, "Did you get a girl pregnant?"

Kendall's eyes widened comically, "What! No! That's probably the complete opposite of what I need to tell you."

Mrs. Knight was getting impatient, "Kendall! Tell me what it is!"

"IlikeboysI'mgay." He said so fast he didn't even hear himself. Mrs. Knight just stared at him, waiting for him to continue. He took a deep breath upon noticing that his mother didn't hear. "I'm gay, mom. I like boys."

Mrs. Knight gave a sigh of relief. "Oh thank god. I thought you were going to tell me you had a terminal illness or something."

Kendall stared at her blankly, "Wait, you're okay about this?"

His mother gave him a confused look, "Why would I not? Honey, I don't care who you date or fall in love with, you're still my son and I love you." She paused for a moment, "Okay, that's not true I do care who you date. If the boy you're dating tries to get you to stop talking to me or is treating you unfairly, I'd most defiantly care, but that was already implied when I thought you liked girls and that's part of the whole mothering instinct thing, so nothings changed." She said patting her sons cheek.

Kendall slowly smiled lunging forward and tackling his mother in a hug, "Thanks mom." He said softly.

She stroked Kendall's golden locks of hair, "You're welcome honey, but is there anything else you need to tell me?"

Kendall pulled his head away to look at his mother in confusion. "No, why?"

Mama Knight glanced between James and Kendall, "Oh, nothing. Just wondering. James?"

James' head snapped up from it's place to look at her. "Huh?" He asked. He had zoned out after Kendall's mother accepted Kendall to think about his own sexuality. He'd been thinking about since Kendall said he was gay. Made him wonder about his own preferences. He knew he liked girls, but he was also attracted to guys… he just didn't have enough experience with the same sex in that way to fully understand if he was bisexual or not. He'd only ever been with Kendall.

She smiled at him, almost knowingly. "Do you have anything life changing to tell me? Since where here and on the subject." She explained to the confused pretty boy.

James thought for a moment, deciding to tell Mrs. Knights what he was thinking earlier. "Well, I might be bi, but I haven't had any experience with boys to know."

She nodded, something gleaming in her eyes, "Okay, just know that I'm always here if you need to talk. Both of you."

James nodded, smiling, "Thanks Mama Knight."

"So, have you told Logan and Carlos?"

Kendall sighed, "No, not yet. I will though, just not today."

Mrs. Knight smiled and kissed Kendall's forehead. "Okay, well me and Katie are going to visit you're uncle tomorrow. You know how much Katie loves Uncle Kevin." She chuckled.

Kendall laughed, "Yeah, those two are made out of the same cloth. No wonder they get along."

"Is this the uncle that conned twenty people into buying twenty dollar toys for two-hundred dollars?" Mother and son nodded at James, "Tell him I said 'Hi'" He told her.

She laughed, "Sure James. He did always like you." James grinned triumphantly while Kendall just shook his head. The Knight family loved James, considered him part of the family. He'd met almost every single member at some point and the family just adored him.

There was a loud ding from the kitchen, causing Mrs. Knight to jump up, "Dinners ready! Go wash up and text the others for me, so they know it's time to come back." She told them while setting out the food.

The duo nodded and headed to their bathroom connected to their shared room. "I texted Logan, so you don't have to Kendall." James said, putting away his phone

Kendall nodded, watching as James washed his hands and fixed his hair in the mirror after, he smiled. James was probably the most important person in his life. He didn't know what would happen if he didn't have the pretty boy in his life. His heart warmed at the thought and that feeling that stirred all those years ago made itself known once again. He walked over spun James around. His surprised squeak was cut short by a pair of familiar soft lips. James moaned quietly into the kiss as Kendall brought them into a passionate kiss. Kendall pulled away, only to kiss down James neck seconds later.

"Mmm, what's this for?" The brunet asked, wrapping his arms around Kendall's neck.

Kendall pressed their bodies together, grinding his hips down onto James' as he sucked and bit at the exposed neck in front of him. The blond ran his fingers under James' V-neck shirt, exploring the dips and curves of his prized wash-board abs. "For being there while I told my mom." Kendall stated, tracing James' jaw with kisses.

James moaned quietly, "You don't have to do anything, Kendall. It's what friends do." He brought his hands up to push at Kendall's chest, trying to push the sexy as hell blond away. He didn't want Kendall to think that he owed James anything. James was there for moral support, not because he wanted to get a quick fuck out of it later. No, he was there because he wanted to be.

Kendall leaned back, so that he could lock his eyes with James'. "But I want to do this. I want to show you how much it meant to me."

James smiled warmly, running his finger tips over Kendall's cheek. "I know it meant a lot, Kendall, but you don't have to prove anything to me."

Kendall's heart swelled with an emotion he could not identify as he leaned forward and pecked James on the lips. "Let me do this, James."

James stared intently into Kendall's deep pools of emerald green. That feeling he could never figure out surfacing, It seemed to be letting itself be known more frequently nowadays. He nodded slowly, body relaxing into Kendall's arms. "Okay." He breathed.

Kendall grinned triumphantly. Swooping down, he captured James' lips in a passionate kiss while running his hands down James' toned abdomen to his jeans button, popping it open then sliding the zipper down. He palmed James' growing erection through the fabric of the boxers slowly, kissing his way down the brunets neck.

He pulled the growing hardness out of James boxers and stroked it slowly. James whined at the almost tortuous slow pace. "K-Kendall." He whined, causing said boy to shudder as his names passed through James' kiss-swollen lips. "Faster."

Kendall smirked, resting his lips near the pretty boy's ear. "Beg for it, Jamie. Beg for me to move faster." He whispered.

"Damn it." James hissed when Kendall gave a extra hard tug to James' length, to emphasize his point. "Faster, Kendall."

Kendall stopped his movements, "You didn't say please." He sing-songed. James moaned desperately, thrusting his hips forward for more friction. "But since I want to show you how much you being there meant to me, I'll let it slide." James eyes widened as Kendall dropped down to his knees. James thought he was just getting a handjob not a blowjob.

Kendall smirked, sexily at the surprised look. He loved being able to make James squirm and shift under his touch. James was the more dominate between the two when it came to things 'between the sheets' as some would say, but occasionally Kendall would take complete control. Kendall loved seeing James' naturally red cheeks darken in color and watch James' hazel-green eyes turn black with want, lust, and need. It drove them both crazy.

Kendall dragged his tongue up the under side of the throbbing need, then blowing. James shuddered, nearly letting a sob of want escape his lips. James almost screamed when Kendall engulfed half his thick cock in one go, bobbing his head and stroking the part that wasn't in his mouth. James' hands flew to Kendall's hair, pulling on it roughly, making the blond moan.

Kendall removed his hand and relaxed his throat, deep throating the brunet, then sliding back up. He hallowed his cheeks and continued to bob his head up and down the throbbing member. James was a mess of moans and groans, all muffled by a hand that had left Kendall's hair and cover his mouth. James watched as his length slip in and out of Kendall's skilled mouth. He'd forgotten what Kendall's tongue was capable of. Said appendage was swirling around the head of his cock. James groaned loudly, thrusting his hips up into the warm heat of Kendall's mouth.

Kendall moaned around James as he sucked harshly. He could feel that James was close, but before he brought James to completion, he quickly pushed his own pants and underwear down to expose his painfully hard erection. He wrapped his slender fingers around his cock and pumped vigorously, knowing that he wouldn't last much longer. Finally, he relaxed his throat again and brought all of James into his mouth, the tip hitting the back of his throat, and swallowed.

James threw his head back, closing his eyes in bliss as he felt Kendall's throat constrict around him; he came moments later. Kendall was expecting this and swallowed most of it, working James threw the intense orgasm, before spitting the rest in the toilet nearby. He lent back and pumped himself faster, finishing himself off with a groan of James' name splattering the bathroom floor with his seed. James watched in spent arousal, Kendall jerking himself off in the middle of the bathroom floor earning itself a place in his top five most hottest things list.

After Kendall caught his breath, he stood up and kissed James again. James tasting himself in the passionate kiss. "Thank you." Kendall whispered into the kiss.

James laughed, breathlessly, "I should be thanking you. That was amazing."

Kendall just shook his head and tucked him and James back into their pants. Once James had his pants done he turned around to fix his hair once again while Kendall cleaned his mess on the fool. The green-eyed boy flushed the toilet, before grabbing James' hand and unlocking the door. "Come on. Dinners ready, remember?"

James chuckled, allowing himself to be dragged out of the bathroom "Are you sure you're hungry? I think that snack back there would have ruined your dinner."

Kendall rolled his eyes, dropping James' hand to punch the cocky pretty boy in the shoulder. "Whatever, dude." He laughed. "I'm starved, especially after that 'snack'"

James grinned, "Good, 'cause so am I." With that they sat down at the table to wait for Logan and Carlos so they could all eat.

*END OF CHAPTER*

Random: There you have it!

Hikaru: Now I'm going to be in that closest over there with Koaru. *Grabs Koaru and gets in closet*

Random: Why would you want- *Loud moan interrupts her*...Oh, never-mind. THANKS FOR JUST LEAVING ME!

Twins:*Pants, moans and groans from other side of closet*

Random: I could really go with out hearing that, so I'll make this quick! Hope you enjoyed. I will try to get the next chapter out sooner! No promises though! So, until next time! Peaceness!


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note:

Random: HELLLLLOOOOO! MY LOVELIES! First Thanks must go to Anim3Fan4Ever for beta-ing! Second thank you for all the wonderful reviews! YOU GUYS ROCK! I don't really have much to say because I'm disappointed with this chapter, but meh, so here are the twins.

Kaoru: DISCLAIMER: No, she does not own Kendall/James/Logan/Carlos/Me/Hikaru although the random guy she technically owns but he's just in the story once.

Hikaru:WARNINGS: Nothing. I know, it's sad. But that's why she's disappointed in this chapter.

Random: I know I'm terrible, but I had no idea what to do and this is what came out of it. Anyway, enjoy if you can *sigh*

*YOU CAN NOW READ FOR THOSE OF YOU THAT SKIP MY AUTHOR NOTES*

Kendall woke up late the next morning. He yawned and rolled over, noticing that James' bed was empty. He glanced over at the clock, reading that it was past ten in the morning. He yawned again, then flung his covers off his body, swung his legs over the side of the bed and walked over to the bathroom to relieve himself and change.

Once he was dressed he walked out of his and James' room to go get himself something to eat. He passed Carlos and Logan watching T.V. on the couch in the living room on his way to the kitchen. He filled a bowl with cereal and milk, then walked to stand beside the bright orange couch.

"Where's James?" He asked the two on the couch, spooning some of the cereal into his mouth.

"Right here." James said as he walked through the apartment door.

Kendall turned around and smiled at the pretty boy, going to go sit at the counter and finish his breakfast. "Where'd you go?" He asked. A note beside him caught his eye and he picked it up to read as James answered.

"Early morning run. What's that?"

"Hmm? Oh, just a note from my mom saying that her and Katie have left and will be back in about a week." Kendall explained.

James nodded, walking over to lean his hip against the counter so he could talk to Kendall quietly. "Are you going to tell them now?" James said, nodding his head over to Carlos and Logan, voice loud enough for only Kendall to hear.

Kendall sighed, "Yeah. As good a time as any."

James nodded, going to sit on the couch and wait. Kendall sighed again, taking his bowl over to the sink and turned to go to the couch. He sat down on the table in front of Carlos and Logan to address them, "I need to tell you something, guys." Kendall said nervously.

Logan sat up, grabbing the remote and turned the T.V off, "What is it?"

"I need to tell you that, um, that I'm… gay." He almost whispered the last part, afraid the other two would explode on him.

Logan and Carlos seemed to relax. "Oh, thank God." They breathed together.

Kendall blinked. "Why does everyone say that?" He asked confused, turning to James.

James glanced at Kendall and shrugged, showing him he was just as confused. "Why are you two so relieved?" The brunet asked.

The shorter half grinned sheepishly, "U-Um, we've, kind of, been… dating… each other for the last, uh, two years." Logan said, looking at Carlos. The Latino grinned at the smart teen, lacing their hands together.

"Why didn't you ever tell us?" James and Kendall exclaimed together.

"Well, the same reason why you were hesitant to tell us." Carlos said.

"Yeah, but I just figured out that I was gay about six months ago.

The couple on the couch paused, "Really?" They asked slightly surprised

Kendall nodded. "Yeah. Isn't that what you were talking about?"

They nodded slowly, looking between James and Kendall. "Yeah… yeah that's what we were talking about."

Kendall smiled, "Well, that went better than I thought it would." Kendall said, looking at James.

"You still have to tell Gustavo and Kelly, Kendy, remember?" James pointed out, causing Kendall to grimace. James got up to sit next to Kendall on the table.

Kendall slumped slightly, "Oh yeah."

James chuckled, slinging an arm around Kendall's shoulders. "Hey, don't look so defeated. I'm sure it'll be fine, plus you have me, Carlos and Logan there with you." James gave a light squeeze to Kendall's shoulder, then looked at the couple on the couch, "By the way, you two are going to tell them and Mama Knight too."

"B-But-"

"No, buts!" James said, standing up, Kendall immediately missed the warmth, "You've had two freaking years to tell people and if Kendall can get the courage to tell everyone, you can too."

"B-But-"

"No! Mama Knight accepted Kendall, she'll accept you and you already know Kendall and I do, so there is nothing holding you back!"

Logan sighed, "Fine. We'll tell them."

James nodded. "Good. Now, if you will excuse me, I am going to the pool to tan." With that he ran his lucky comb through his hair and went on his way.

Kendall chuckled, standing up and stretched. "We can do that later, whenever we next see them. I'm going down to the pool too and actually flirt with people I want to flirt with." He smiled widely. "Now since I don't have the fear of losing the people I hold most dear to me! See ya!" Kendall waved, going to change into his swimwear and then walked out the door.

Once at the pool, he dropped down in the chair next to where James was tanning. "Thanks again, James." Kendall said.

James pulled his shades down to reveal his hazel eyes and look at Kendall. "No problem." He said, replacing his shades and reclining back in the chair, "I even learned something new."

Kendall laughed, taking his shirt off. James noticed that several peoples head turned to hungrily rack their eyes over Kendall's lean frame. "Yeah, who would have thought that those two have been dating for the past two years?"

"Well, it does explain some things. Like the noises that came from their room at night or why they seemed to disappear every once in a while."

"It does! Oh, I am so going to hold that over their heads," The blond grinned evilly for a second before it melted into a smile, "But I'm happy for them." He finished. James nodded in agreement.

"Hey, guys." Said a deep voice from behind Kendall. The blonde turned around and smiled at the boy behind him.

"Hey Jacob! What's up?" Jacob was a well built boy for their age with soft reddish brown hair and blue eyes. He just moved to the Palm Woods about three months ago.

"Just wondering if you'd like to go get a slushy with me?" Jacob asked, smiling flirtatiously down at Kendall.

Kendall smiled back, turning to wink at James as he stood up. "Sure. I'd love to." He grabbed his shirt and pulled it back on, James noticed the slight frown from Jacob that the action caused.

"Great! Let's go!" Jacob exclaimed happily, leading Kendall away from the pool.

Kendall waved to James, James giving him a tight smile in return. That feeling he always got when Kendall went out with a girl coming back, but now it was ten times worse. He gritted his teeth together watching Jacob slip an arm around Kendall's waist. He looked away, a girl across the pool catching his eye. She was blonde and very thin. She giggled, smiling invitingly over at him. James smiled too. He found something to distract himself for the time being, but when Kendall got back from his little date, boy was he going to get it.

He ran his tongue over his lips at the thought, walking over to the girl slowly. Time to put the James Diamond charm into action.

*END CHAPTER*

Random: So if you didn't guess yes Kendall is going to get it next chapter.

Hikaru: YAY! Off to write! *Leaves*

Random: Nothing too graphic!

Hikaru: Yeah yeah!

Kaoru: I'll go make sure it wont damage your eyes.

Random: Thank you! So Until next time! Peaceness!


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note:

Random: HELLLLLO! Here is the next chapter of 'Where It Began'. You know I suck at title naming.

Hikaru: I agree.

Kaoru: *Gasp* That's a first.

Random: Shut it! He was just agreeing to be the dick he is.

Kaoru: Oh yeah.

Hikaru: *Smirk* You like my dick Random.

Random: EW! Not yours! But I bet Tamaki does.

Hikaru: *Blush*

Random: Awwww he's blushing!

Hikaru: DISCLAIMER: Does not own anything except the plot idea.

Kaoru: Smooth Hikaru *Snicker*

Hikaru: *Glare*

Kaoru: WARNINGS: Yes it is rated M for sure and you will see why in like two seconds.

Random: ENJOY!

*_Guard the boat, mind the tide... don't touch my dirt. - Jack Sparrow*_

James was flipping through a men's fashion magazine when Kendall walked into their room. He growled softly at the state Kendall was in, cloths rumbled, hair messy, and belt slung over his shoulder. "Have fun?" He growled.

Kendall didn't take notice of James' threatening aura and smiled. "Oh yes. Dude knows how to use his mouth." He winked at James, walking over to the dresser and putting away his belt. "You?"

James focused on his magazine as he answered, "Yeah, girl at the pool gave me a blowjob." He didn't notice Kendall's shoulders tense.

The blond turned back around, "Looks like we both got a blowjob today." He forced out a chuckle.

James couldn't take it anymore, that ugly thing in his stomach wouldn't stay down. He flung his magazine to the side and flew off the bed, pinning Kendall to the dresser he was still standing at.

Kendall moaned. He'd knew this was going to happen and he loved it. He'd noticed that James would fuck him harder when he went out with someone, so he always made sure James knew about it and he would do the same to James. He didn't know why they did this and he didn't really care, all he knew is he would get mind blowing sex out of it, so he didn't question it.

James attacked Kendall's neck with bites and open mouthed kisses, trailing them all over the exposed patch of skin. "I am going to make you cum more time then you ever have before." James breathed into Kendall's ear.

Kendall shuddered, his cock hardening at the mental image. Kendall slowly dragged his hands up James' clothed chest and circling his arms around the brunet's neck to push their chests together. "Are you, James? Are you going to make me scream your name?" He asked, thrusting his hips forward and causing their covered erections to rub together, enticing a moan out of both boys.

The brunet moaned at the husky question whispered in his ear, sliding his hands under Kendall's shirt. "You have no idea." Was his answer before he connected his lips with Kendall's. He shoved his tongue in Kendall's mouth, not bothering to ask for something he had already been given. They fought viciously for dominance over the other, James pulling back to relieve Kendall of his shirt before a winner could be decided.

James swooped back down, pushing Kendall so he was sitting on top of the dresser and his hands where on either side of his thighs. James started at the blond's neck and worked his way down to his nipple, biting and sucking on the skin along the way.

Kendall gave a deep moan once James enveloped his nipple with his mouth, lacing his fingers through the brunet's hair in front of him. He kicked off his shoes and socks quickly so he could run his legs up James' own skinny jeans clad ones and wrap them around his waist to push their lower half's together.

The pretty boy groaned, kissing Kendall again as he worked the jeans open and thrust his hand in and wrapped it around the hard length.

Kendall jerked up into the touch. He fisted James' shirt and nearly tour the fabric off James' body. He ravished James' chest with bites and kisses. James jerked him off in his boxers, moaning around the pink bud in is mouth when James thumbed the slit.

James suddenly stopped and dropped to his knees, taking Kendall by surprise. "James? What are yo- _oh._" His sentence ended with a moan. James had gotten rid of his remaining clothing and plunged Kendall's cock into his mouth. "Fuck, yes. James." Kendall groaned, combing one hand through James' hair.

James moaned. Kendall was the only person he ever allowed to touch his hair. He had let one of his many nameless lovers touch his hair once as a experiment to see what it was like for someone other than Kendall to touch his hair. It had been awful to say the least. He didn't quite know why Kendall's hands where the only ones to make him want to cum by just running his hands threw his hair, but he just loved the way they felt. Sucking harder, James boded his head, stopping to swirl the tip with his tongue, before diving back down.

"Oh James." Kendall whispered, trying to push his head farther down. The blond brought his free hand to clamp around James' bare shoulder. He gasped, eyes wide open as James suddenly deep throated him. "J-James I-" Kendall didn't complete the sentence with it ending with a needy whimper, because James had suddenly pulled off his aching cock.

"Did he make you feel this good?" James growled, nipping at the flesh.

"James." Kendall whined.

"Did he?" James evolved the tip of Kendall's length and sucked hard to punctuate his point.

Kendall gasped, head thrown back. "No! Now,_ please_, James."

James smirked and obliged, deep thoating him instantly. Kendall moaned loudly, suddenly glad the apartment was empty. His breathing became harsh and he let the moans spilling from his mouth signal he was close. His hand tightened in James hair and around James' shoulder and he gave a deep moan as he came.

Deciding that he didn't feel like cleaning up, James swallowed all of it. He stood up, kissing Kendall's neck gently as the green eyed boy came down from his high. Kendall growled, "Oh we're not done." He said huskily, pushing the pretty boy from him and onto the bed.

James gasped at the sudden action, but smirked when Kendall crawled on top of his hips. "I was hoping you would say that." He said, before Kendall bent forward and kissed him.

The blond slipped his hand down James body and rubbed James' erection through the cloth confining it. "You're wearing too much." He said, quickly undoing the jeans and sliding both the pants and underwear off quickly. "Much better." He groaned, pumping James steadily as he kissed down his chest.

James continued to moan, eyes closed in bliss. Kendall was worshiping his body, scattering kisses and touches all over the exposed expanse of skin. Kendall always did something like this. He made James feel good about himself and like people noticed the work he put into making his body look this good. Kendall was the reason for his confidence. James' head flew back against the pillow as Kendall's mouth encased him. His mouth was oh so much better then the random girl at the pool.

Kendall seemed to have no gag reflex and his tongue was sinfully skilled. James has always wondered why Kendall was so good at these things. Now he knew why, he thought bitterly when remembering the night before when Kendall told him he wasn't the only guy he has bedded.

His thoughts were put to a halt as Kendall swallowed around him, he arched into Kendall's mouth and came. "Kendall!" He screamed at the suddenness of his release . Kendall worked him through it and waited for James to come down, kissing his chest as he waited.

James grinned flipping them over and ground his hips down to Kendall's now hard member with his over sensitive one. "Still not over." He said. The brunet reached over to the side and grabbed his bottle of lube in his bed-side dresser. Lathering three fingers and inserting them into Kendall. Kendall still being rather lose from the day before.

Kendall was a moaning mess, bucking down onto James fingers so he would go deeper. He screamed when James hit his prostate. "James! Please!" He said, bringing his hand down to stroke his own hard need.

James chuckled, "Remember I'm going to make you cum more time then you ever have." He whispered, sending shudders throughout the blond's body.

"Fuck yes, James. Make me come by just your fingers." Kendall groaned, speeding his hand up. He looked right at James and licked his lips spreading his legs wider.

James shivered. His own need once again springing back to life. Kendall gave one final groan and came all over his own hand, the spurts coming out week. James pulled his fingers out and kissed Kendall hungrily through his orgasm. He waited a little while before positioning himself at Kendall's entrance, teasingly sinking his head in and then back out.

Kendall whimpered. "James, just get inside me!" He screamed.

James didn't need to be told twice and he thrust forward, all the way in. He grunted, flipping Kendall over onto his hands and knees. Kendall moaned at the new position, loving the way James' hands felt on his hips. He pushed back, giving the signal that the pretty boy could move.

James eased out and the slowly eased back in. Kendall moaned in pleasured annoyance, "James fucking Diamond. If you do not fuck me, I will!" He threatened.

That was all James needed. He quickened his pace and thrust harder. Kendall arched into each thrust, calling out James' name like it was a four letter word. "James, oh yes James. Harder!" He screamed.

James fucked into him harder and harder, until he was pounding into Kendall's abused hole. "Kendall you're always so tight." He moaned, running his hands up Kendall's back. He reached around and grabbed Kendall's neglected member, pumping it with his thrusts.

Kendall met his thrusts, screaming each time his prostate was hit. He fisted the sheets below him and he looked back at James. James' hair was matted with sweat and sticking up at odd angles, he was covered in a sheen of sweat, and his mouth hung slack, a flash of pink would be seen as he would bring his tongue out to wet his lips. James thrust into his prostate right then and he couldn't take itanymore. His head dropped down and his back ached downward as his hips stilled. He came with a pleasure filled scream of James' name.

Kendall clenched around James, causing said brunet to grunt, thrusting faster as he neared his climax. His hips stopped suddenly and he bit down on Kendall's neck to muffle his moan as he came deep with in Kendall.

They collapsed beside each other, not caring about Kendall's release as they let their breathing even and heart stop racing. Kendall stretched lazily, yawning as he got up. "That was amazing James." He said leaning down to peck before staggering to his own bed.

James yawned too. "It was. And thank you for leaving me with the mess." James said as he got up.

Kendall chuckled, "That's why I got up. Come lay with me." He said stretching his arms out to James.

James was too tired to clean anything anyway, so he went over to Kendall and laid his head down on the blonds chest. Kendall sighed wrapping his arms around him, "Goodnight, Jamie." He said voice hoarse from screaming.

"'Night, Kendy." He replied back, falling asleep immediately after, Kendall not far behind.

*CHAPTER END*

Random: Yup pure smutt.

Hikaru: I think it's some of my best work!

Kaoru: Our best work.

Random: Yes our best work.

Hikaru: Fine OUR best work.

Random: And now that that is out of the way I fill actually get to the point of the story! I will try to write drama! Which I suck at.

Hikaru: *Opens mouth*

Random: WELL! Until next time! Peacness! *Waves*

Hikaru: *Pout* She interrupted me.

Kaoru: Because you were going to say something mean.

Hikaru: That's not the point! She didn't need to interrupt me!

Kaoru: *Ignores Hikaru* BYE! READERS! *Walks after Random*

Hikaru: ...Now I'm alone.*Turns to the way Kaoru and Random left* YOU GUYS ARE JERKS! *Turns back to readers* See ya readers! Review! *Runs after Random and Kaoru*


	6. Chapter 6

Author Note:

Random: HIIIIIIII! PEEEEOOOOPPPPLLLLLEEEEE! So it seems that fanfiction has just now decided to clarify a rule... so this might get deleted.

Hikaru: I don't get it T is for suggestive scenes and M is for the actual scene. M and MA is the exact same thing, actually there is no M its just MA rating wise.

Kaoru: Exactly! Whats the point M stands for Mature and MA stands for Mature Audience... whats the difference?

Random: I don't know. So if my stories get deleted I created a livejournal. I don't really like livejounal, it confuses me. So here is the url for it random-quality [dot] livejournal [dot] com/ Just remove the spaces and put a dot where the dot is. I haven't put anything on it. It's just a back up account for if this my stories get deleted.

Kaoru: DISCLAIMER: Random does not own anything except the stories idea!

Hikaru: WARNINGS: Yes there is a smut scene!

Random: Okay. Thank you for all that reviewed/ faved/ alerted and thank you to Anim3Fan4Ever for beta-ing! Enough of my ramblings! ENJOY!

*_Did everyone see that? Because I will **not** be doing it again- Jack Sparrow*_

Kendall awoke to a warm body next to his. He looked up to find James still peacefully sleeping. He smiled. James was usually up before he was, so times like these where few and far between. He sat up to lean on his elbow so he could look down at James. He traced James' strong jaw line, resting his palm on his cheek and running his thumb over the smooth skin. He smiled when James leaned into the touch in his sleep, mumbling something incoherent.

He moved his hand and brushed away some of the brown hair away from James' relaxed face. This is when he thought James was most beautiful, hair unkept, no makeup on, just one hundred percent James. Kendall hated that James would fuse over his appearance so much when he was perfect just being James. It started when James' mothers cosmetics company started to take off and his mother gave him a makeup kit for his fourteenth birthday. He'd walked into James' room after his party to find the brunet applying the makeup.

*_Flashback to the night of James' fourteenth birthday_*

_"Hey, James!" Kendall paused to take in what James was doing. He shut the door behind him and regarded James with his arms crossed over his chest. "Um…What are you doing?" He asked._

_James looked up from applying the makeup in the mirror to Kendall. "What does it look like I'm doing?" The brunet said, raising an eyebrow then looked back in the mirror to continue to apply the cosmetics. "I'm putting on makeup."_

_Kendall shook his, walking over to James' bed to flop down on it. "Why? You're a guy. Guys don't put on makeup."_

_"Sure they do!" James defended. "Movie stars wear it all the time."_

_Kendall sat up, "That's different. They have to wear it for the lighting or whatever. It's like part of a work uniform for them." _

_"Whatever. It makes me look good." James pouted into the mirror._

_"You always look good James." Kendall said, standing from the bed._

_"Now I will look great!" James said applying more makeup. The brunet jumped when a pair of arms warp around his neck from behind. Kendall placed his chin on James' shoulder._

_"You look wonderful without it James. Always have, always will." He said while looking James in the eyes through the mirror. _

_James set down the cover up he'd been applying to look at Kendall. "Really?"_

_Kendall nuzzled the side of James' neck. "Yes and the second part of my present should prove it."_

_James turned the swivel chair around so he was facing Kendall. "Second part? You mean the whole set of Cuda man spray products wasn't my whole gift?" He asked._

_Kendall straddled James in the chair, getting comfortable in his lap. "Nope. That was just the gift everyone could see." He said leaning into James closer, so he could whisper the rest in his ear. "This one is just for your eyes only."_

_James swallowed thickly. "O-oh really? And what is this gift?"_

_Kendall smirked and, instead of answering, brought his lips to James'. James startled at the sudden move, but relaxed into the kiss moments later, swiping his tongue out to run over Kendall's bottom lip. Kendall moaned quietly, reaching behind James to the dresser. He pulled away from the heated kiss and immediately shoved a baby wipe in his face. _

_"First take off the makeup." Kendall chuckled as James shot him a glare and grumbled while he complied with Kendall's command. _

_He took the wipe away from his face and tossed it in the waste bin. "Better?" James asked._

_Kendall leant forward until their lips were centimeters apart. "Much." Then he pecked James lips and got off his lap. "Okay, come on. Time for your present." Kendall said extending his hand to the dazed brunet._

_James snapped out of his haze and grabbed Kendall's hand. "May I ask what this gift is?" He asked._

_"You'll find out in a second." Kendall whispered. He yanked James toward him in a searing kiss, pushing him backward until he fell onto the bed._

_Kendall climbed onto of James quickly, bringing him back into another passionate kiss. He slid his hands down James torso and then under his shirt, tracing the forming abs underneath. James moaned as the button was undone and zipper zipped down. Kendall palmed James' growing hardness through his underwear as he pulled the pretty boy's pants down. He smirked up at James as he brought his tongue out to lick a line up the clothed shaft._

_James groaned, "K-Kendall, w-what are y-you d-ugh-doing?" James said between moans. _

_Kendall pulled James' underwear off while he answered. "I'm going to blow you." He said bluntly, eying the hard member in front of him hungrily_

_James gasped, biting his lip to keep his voice in cheek. "Are y-you s-ure?" _

_Kendall answer was to drag his tongue from the base to tip. "Yes." Then he swallowed half of James' member with out warning, effectively cutting off the brunet pretty boy's reply._

_James threw his head back against the pillow. "Fuck. Kendall!" He moaned. _

_Kendall smirked around him and started to bob his head, fisting what he couldn't get in his mouth. James was a withering mess of incoherent words and slurred curses. He'd never felt so much pleasure. He gasped when Kendall's tongue swirled around the tip of his hard length then rub at the sensitive vein. _

_James thrust his hips forward unintentionally, causing Kendall to gag. Kendall gripped James hips to keep him from doing that again and bobbed his head faster. "Shit, Kendall please." James moaned, barring his fingers in Kendall's hair. _

_Kendall moaned around James when the pretty boy tugged slightly on his hair, sending the vibrations up the shaft in his mouth. Kendall swirled his tongue around the member and sucked harder, trying to bring James to completion. _

_James' eyes opened suddenly, "Kendall, I'm going… Oh Kendall!" James screamed as he came inside Kendall's awaiting mouth._

_Kendall tried to swallow all of it but some spilled over and down his chin. He popped off of James and wiped it off with the bed sheet. "How was that?" Kendall asked._

_James didn't answer for awhile, catching his breath. He pulled Kendall up and kissed him hungrily, moaning at the taste of himself in Kendall's mouth. He pulled away from the kiss to answer. "Wonderful. Best gift ever." Kendall beamed down at him, swooping down for another kiss._

*_End flashback_*

After that day James didn't put on that much makeup, really only using the eyeliner and cover up occasionally. Kendall still didn't like that James thought he needed help with his appearance, but James was James so he didn't push it.

Kendall sighed, finally getting up to go to the bathroom. When he returned to their room, James was sitting in front of a mirror fixing his hair. Kendall shook his head walking over to James and wrapping his arms around his neck, just like he did on James' birthday. "You look wonderful James. Always have, always will." He whispered in to the brunets ear.

James grinned at him through the mirror, making Kendall's heart jump. "Thank you Kenny." James said turning his head to peck the blond on the lips.

Kendall sighed standing back up, trying to get his heart rate to return to normal. His heart has been racing more often now. Every time James smiled at him or touched him, it would speed up. He didn't understand it. "I'll be down at the pool if you need me." Kendall said, walking out the door.

Kendall found Carlos and Logan making out heatedly by the kitchen counter. He grabbed a piece of toast before walking toward the apartment door. "No sex on the counter guys. We actually eat there." He called, earning himself a certain hand gesture from Carlos then it went back to running up and down under Logan's shirt.

Kendall chuckled, closing the door behind him and went to the elevator. He walked into the lobby and straight to the pool. It was another day off for them and he was enjoying the cool morning air by the pool. He sat down in one of the many chairs, sighing happily at the quite lazy morning mood.

He frowned when he heard someone's too loud flip flop clad footsteps enter the pool area. He figured that whoever it was would either take them off or sit in a chair, so he just waited for them to stop. The footsteps grew closer and he suddenly felt another presence beside him. "Hey Kendork." Said an all too familiar cocky voice.

Kendall's eyes snapped open to find a smirking Jett Stetson above him. And there went his peaceful morning.

*End Chapter*

Random: There you go! Oh and the Jack Sparrow quotes have nothing to do with anything.

Kaoru: Their just random quotes.

Hikaru: Like her name.

Random: YUP! So I've got nothing except REVIEW PLEASE!

Random & Twins: Peaceness!


	7. Chapter 7

Arthur Note:

Random: HEY HEY! New chapter!

Hikaru: Yay. *Sarcastic eye roll*

Random: Hey you're just mad that there's not a smut scene.

Kaoru: Yes! Why is there not, anyway?

Random: It didn't fit anywhere in this chapter. So anyway thank you to all that reviewed/faved/alerted and special thanks to Jeremy also known as Anim3Fan4Ever for beta-ing!

Hikaru: DISCLAIMER: She still does not own BTR or my brother and I.

Kaoru: WARNING: Nothing bad except for language.

Random: ENJOY!

*_You know that feeling you get when you're standing in a high place… sudden urge to jump?… I don't have it. -Jack Sparrow_*

Kendall gaped at the dirty blond haired boy in front of him. He didn't know what to say. Jett stood in front of him, smirking his infuriating smirk.

"Aw, come on Kendall. We haven't seen each other for at least a year. You have nothing to say?" When Kendall continued to just gape at him his smirk grew a little smugger. "You know, I've been told that I could stun people into silence with my good looks, but it's never actually happened until now…" He trailed off waiting for Kendall to snap out of his daze. And that is just what he did.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kendall exclaimed, jumping up from the chair.

"Well, Kendork. My movie shoot is over and I've returned to the Palm Woods. You can rejoice now." The shorter blond smiled.

Kendall felt a vein pop out on his forehead. "NO! I am NOT going to rejoice! Why would I rejoice! You made my life hell! How would I possible be happy about that?" Kendall yelled, arms flailing everywhere.

Jett's head bowed and he fiddled with his hands. "I'm sorry. I treated you awfully and I'm sorry."

"Well, I'll have you kno- wait what?" Kendall was taken aback by the sudden apology.

Jett wouldn't look at him as he answered. "I said that I'm sorry. I shouldn't have treated you like that. I know you will probably not forgive me, but I just want you to know that I'm sorry."

Kendall was gaping again. Was he hearing this right? Was Jett really saying he was sorry? And by the look on his face he meant it too. Holy crap the jerk meant it! Okay, this was weird. Did he somehow get transported to the twilight zone? "Okay, okay wait… what?" Kendall was utterly confused.

Jett's own face twisted with confusion. "I'm sor-"

Kendall cut him off. "Yeah, yeah. I got that, but…why?"

"Because I feel terrible. I treated you so badly and I wanted to apologize for it. I didn't get to tell you before I left, I usually don't act that way-"

"Okay stop." Kendall said, raising a hand up in front of Jett's face to stop him. "Who are you? Are you like this weird clone of Jett and the real Jett is going to come out any second and yell 'Surprise! I got you!' or something?" He finished, gesturing with his hand toward Jett's body.

Jett laughed, a real genuine laugh. Kendall wondered when he could tell Jett's fake laugh from his real one. "No. It's the real me. That was what I was trying to tell you. I am normally not that… jerky. I'm a method actor and stay in character even when the cameras aren't rolling. I realized while I was gone that I didn't have many friends and figured it was because I was always in character and the rolls I usually get are like that, so I decided I'd stop that and let people know the real me. First thing on my list was to apologize to you."

"…What?" He was starting to sound like a broken record, he knew he was, but he didn't know what else to say. "Okay, so you're telling me that the Jett I know wasn't really you?" He asked, confusion thick in his voice.

"Yes."

"What the hell!" Kendall exploded.

Jett flinched. "Okay, well actually the character I played in New Town High was probably closest to my personality… just I'm not as jerkish."

Kendall stared at him blankly. "So, that was the real you?" He asked.

"Yes and no." Jett answered shrugging.

Kendall gritted his teeth. "Which is it Jett." He hissed.

"I guess yes, but tone it down by, like, fifty percent."

Kendall faced palmed. "Okay whatever. This is too confusing. I'm leaving."

"Wait!" Jett said, stopping Kendall from walking away. "I want you to get to know the real me. Why don't we go out sometime and catch up?" Jett asked.

Kendall raised a eyebrow. "Are you asking me out?"

Jett blushed, actually blushed. "Well yeah, but not in that way." He added quickly. "I just want to be friends and show you the real me." Jett said, looking Kendall in the eyes.

Kendall's heart sped up. He never noticed how Jett's eyes where more blue than green. Kendall sighed looking away. "Okay fine. Pick me up at seven." He said, walking away.

Jett smiled. "Wear something pretty! Oh, and try to make that hair of yours look nice!" Jett yelled after him.

Kendall growled. Yup most definitely still a jerk. He pressed the elevator button and waited. This morning was so confusing. First he finds out that the Jett he knows isn't really the 'real' Jett, then it is, then it's not, then it is again but dumb down. He was so confused and now he has a date with him. He had a DATE with Jett fucking Stetson! What the hell!

Okay it wasn't a date. But still, he was going to be alone with the jerk-head for a couple of hours. What had he been thinking when he agreed? He wasn't is what had happened.

He groaned as he walked down the hall to their apartment, passing a hand over his face. He opened the door and found Carlos and Logan still going at it but now on the couch. James was sitting down at the counter, drinking a glass of, what looked like, orange juice.

"Damn! How long have you two been doing this?" Kendall asked in slight shock.

Instead of the two on the couch answering, James did. "An hour at least. They where like this when I came out of our room."

Kendall shook his head. He had more pressing matters to attend to right now. He walked over to James and grabbed his hand. "I need to talk to you." He said, dragging him to their room.

James quickly set down his drink and allowed Kendall to lead him to the room. He was pushed inside and heard Kendall shut and lock the door behind him. "Kendall? What's wr-" He was cut off by Kendall's angry lips. He was pushed against the door roughly and fought to keep up with Kendall's rapid pace. He could feel the anger behind the kiss and wondered what happened to make Kendall so angry all of a sudden.

James broke the kiss, in need of air. Kendall growled and dipped his head down to suck at James' neck. James moaned, completely turned on. Kendall didn't dominate often, but when he did, James absolutely loved it. Kendall just looked so damn sexy when he was angry or just in the mood to dominate something, that something usually being James.

"W-What's wr-ugh-ong Kendall?" He asked, moaning when the blond bit down on his neck.

"Jett." Kendall hissed, sucking at the bit mark.

James froze, well as frozen as he could get with Kendall sucking at his neck. "Kendall…" He said softly. Kendall hummed in acknowledgment, ripping off James' shirt. James pouted slightly. The down side of a angry dominate Kendall was that at least one article of clothing was ripped off and ruined. Didn't mean it wasn't a complete turn on, just a hassle afterwards. He gasped when a sudden heat enveloped his nipple, moaning and arching into the mouth surrounding it moments later.

James pushed on Kendall's shoulders and tried to get the pleasured haze out of his mind. Kendall needed to tell him what was wrong. If he didn't ask him now, he would never get it out of the blond. "Kendall…stop." James said more sternly this time.

Kendall hesitantly pulled back. Neither boy would make the other do something they didn't want to do and when one said stop, they stopped. He looked up into James' hazel brown eyes in question.

"What about Jett, Kendall?" James asked, running his finger tips over Kendall's cheek to try and calm the angry storm that he knew was brewing in Kendall.

Kendall sighed pulling away from James completely and walking over to his bed. "I don't know. He just came up to me and apologized for being a dick and then told me it wasn't really him." He told James, pulling at his blond hair.

James sat down next to Kendall and paced a hand on his back to run comforting circles in his back. "What do you mean?" James asked.

"I don't know!" Kendall yelled, causing James to flinch at the sudden out burst. Kendall took a calming breath and turned to face James, reaching up to smooth his hair back. "I'm sorry, but this whole thing is just confusing. He told me that he is a method actor and he usually stays in character all the time."

James leaned into Kendall's hand. "So like Camille, but worse?"

Kendall nodded, bring his hand down to stroke his cheek absently. "Yeah, I guess and then he told me that the character he played on New Town High was actually really close to his real personality."

James' face scrunched in confusion. "So he was the real Jett?"

Kendall laughed dryly. "That's what I said!" Kendall exclaimed, moving his hand on James' cheek to his neck. "But it turns out that it is but bummed down considerably. He's not as 'jerkish' as Jett told me." Kendall said, using air quotes with his unoccupied hand.

James shook his head. "Okay, that's confusing." James said simply.

Kendall smiled at James, leaning forward to kiss him softly. Once he pulled away, hand still on James' neck, he continued his story, "Yeah, I know and that's not all."

James sighed, removing his hand from Kendall's back. "Great." He deadpanned.

Kendall chuckled, also removing his hand. "Yup, he asked if I'd go out with him to catch up and get to know the 'real' him." Kendall said sighing.

"He asked you out!" James squeaked in disbelief.

"Yeah, but not in that I'm-going-to-ask-you-out-because-I-want-you kind of way. I seriously think he just wants to show his real side, besides I don't think he knows I'm gay yet." Kendall told him.

"What you say?"

"I… said yes." Kendall said looking away.

James looked at the blond skeptically. "Okay." James side slowly, trying to decipher Kendall's reactions. "When's he picking you up?"

"Seven, so like an hour and a half from now." Kendall stood up. "I need to get ready. I'll talk to you later." Kendall said, walking to the bathroom.

James nodded. "Yeah. I want to hear how this date with Jett goes!" James called.

"Not a date!"

James rolled his eyes. He sighed, rubbing his neck. He wasn't quite sure how to feel about all this new information. When Kendall was going out with Jo, Jett drove him crazy. Kendall would come back from a date with Jo or just a day out and grab James from whatever he was doing and fuck his brains out.

James wasn't sure he should be happy because he was back, which meant that he was going to piss of Kendall and then Kendall come to James for a release or be angry that he was back. He didn't know why he would be angry, but he felt like he should be. When Kendall just told him that he said yes to the 'date' with Jett, James caught a glimpse of excitement in Kendall's eyes. He didn't know what to think. The blond seemed to want this 'date' to be a real date, even if said blond didn't realize he did. The thought made James' stomach twist in an uncomfortable knot.

What if they did start dating? What if it became like a serious relationship? James couldn't lose Kendall. He knew that Kendall would try to hang out with them, but it would end with Kendall drifting off and leaving James behind. He didn't think he could take that, but then again, he wanted Kendall to be happy and if Jett did that, he guessed he could deal with it. James just hoped that it didn't turn out that way. Kendall having a relationship with Jett could end one of two ways, one where Kendall leaves James lost and heartbroken or one where Jett leaves Kendall lost and heartbroken. Either option he didn't want to happen, but if he had to chose he would pick the first.

He hated seeing Kendall hurt and if that meant James had to suffer to avoid that, then he would do it in a heart beat.

*CHAPTER END*

Random: There you go!

Hikaru: Kendall has a date!

Kaoru: Not a date.

Hikaru: It is so a date.

Random: Whatever, either way he's going out with Jett. I'm not sure if I should write the whole date thingy or not. Tell me what you'd like. Oh and I'm thinking of dedicating a whole chapter to Cargan, since I haven't really put them in this much. Tell me what you think in a review!

Random & Twins: Until next time! PEACENESS!


	8. Chapter 8

Aurthor Note:

Random: *Luaghs nervously* So how long has it been?

Hikaru: A long time.

Kaoru: A very long time.

Random: *Hangs head in shame* I know and I'm sorry. Same with my other story's.

Hikaru: DISCLAIMER: Doesn't own anything but the plot.

Kaoru: WARNINGS: Absolutely nothing. I don't even thing there's language.

Random: So this isn't the date. I'm sorry, the next chapter should. This is really just a filler.

Hikaru: It's really short.

Random: Again really really really sorry. Okay before I let you read, I would like to thank all of you that reviewed/alerted/faved. I am extremely grateful. All the reviews make me smile. I love you guys! *Hugs* Okay enjoy!

*_The Santiago. Famously captained by Ponce de Leon. *turns around* Hm. No one there. Right, then. -Jack Sparrow_*

Kendall stared at his reflection. He could not believe that he was actually doing this. He was actually going to go on a date with Jett. Okay, it wasn't a date, but close enough. He was going to be alone with the arrogant pretty boy in a restaurant for hours. If that wasn't a date Kendall didn't know what was.

He sighed, running a hand through his hair to fix it. He didn't know whether to be excited or annoyed about this date. For one he was annoyed because he was going out with Jett, the pretty boy actor that made his life hell, and he made fun of James all the time! Anyone that makes fun of James is not okay in his book! Then on the other hand he was going out with Jett, the pretty boy actor that he had always been attracted to.

He grumbled to himself and walked out of the bathroom, noticing James wasn't there. He felt a pang of guilt wash over him for some reason at the thought of James. He shook his head and headed for the living room. "Are you two done sucking face yet?" Kendall called from down the hall to the pair in the living room.

"Yes!" They both yelled back.

"You know," Kendall said, nodding to James, who was now at the counter, in greeting, "when we said that we were happy for you and all, that didn't mean you could sit on the couch all day and devour each other." He finished, crossing his arms over his chest.

"But Kendall," Carlos whined, "now we can do it without the fear of being caught."

"You're right. You don't, but that doesn't mean you should not care if you do!" Kendall exclaimed. Sighing, he passed a hand over his face. "I don't care what you do, just don't do it while Katie is around and no sex on the couch."

James chuckled from his place by the counter. "You sound like Mama Knight."

Kendall glared, "Someone has to think of these things. I mean, we sit on that couch! I don't want to sit on something that has been defiled by these sex monkeys."

Logan smirked. "Too late."

The blonde groaned. "Great, now I'm never going to be able to sit on that couch again."

The other three band mates laughed at the groaning blond's expense. Logan's chuckles subsided, finally noticing Kendall's appearance. "What are you all dressed up for?" Logan asked, causing Carlos to look at Kendall too.

"Someone's got a date!" Carlos sing-songed.

Kendall rolled his eyes. "It's not a date."

James snorted. "Yes it is. He's obviously taking you to a fancy restaurant. Fancy restaurant equals date."

"Who's he going with?" Logan asked.

Kendall hesitated, but decided he might as well tell them. "Jett."

The two on the couch gasped. "Jett! Really?" They chorused.

"I know! That's what I said!" The brunet pretty boy nodded.

"Kendall he was a complete jerk to you!" Logan exclaimed.

"He made your life hell for a whole year!" Carlos added.

"And he thinks he's prettier then me, which we know is so not true." James commented, running his comb through his hair.

"Why would you date someone that bashes your hair all the time?" Logan asked.

"Or date someone that said corndogs are disgusting and would ruin his figure!" Carlos yelled.

"Guys!" Kendall yelled, before anyone could continue the Jett bashing rant. "One date isn't going to make me fall in love with him!" Kendall stopped and smacked his forehead. "Now you've got me saying it. Look, it isn't a date. He's said he's changed and he wishes to prove it to me by taking me out. As a friend." Kendall looked at the three in turn to emphasize the last part.

Someone knocked at the door and James got up to go get it. "Sure Kendall." Logan sighed.

The door opened to reveal a very smartly dressed Jett…holding flowers. "It's so a date." Carlos hummed.

James gave Jett a once over and rolled his eyes, stepping out of the way so the shorter pretty boy could enter. "Kendall! Your dates here."

Kendall huffed, walking up to the two pretty boy's. "It's not a date!" Kendall hissed to James before turning to Jett. "Hey Jett!" Kendall said sweetly, eying the flowers. "Those for me?" He asked, still sweetly.

Jett nodded smiling at the blond. "Yup! Orange roses to show my excitement." Jett said handing the roses to Kendall.

"Or desire." James coughed, going to sit down on the couch while Kendall glared at him.

"Thank you. They're lovely Jett." Kendall said with a smile. "Let me just go find a vase to put these in and we can go." He continued, taking the flowers and walking to the kitchen.

James got up again. "And while you do that, I'm going to have a little talk with Jett." James said, pushing said boy out the door before Kendall could say anything and closing the door behind him.

James whirled on the smaller boy. "Okay, what's your angle?"

Jett scoffed. "I don't know what you're talking about, boy that is less attractive than me."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" James said pointing a finger at Jett. "Friends don't take each other to fancy restaurants. Friends don't show up at their friends door with a dozen roses!" James paused. "And I am so better looking than you!"

"One, yes they do. Two, yes they can. And three, no you're not."

James growled. "One, I'll give you that one. Two, not roses that signify desire, maybe white for humility, which is why you're doing this, or yellow for friendship, but not orange for DESIRE! And three, yes I am!"

"One-" James stopped him by holding up his hand.

"Could we not do that?"

Jett rolled his eyes and continued. "Whatever. My angle doesn't matter. It's not like you're dating him and if I want our relationship to go past friendship then it will." He said crossing his arms. "And I'm still better looking."

The taller pretty boy was inches away from punching the boy in front of him. "I might not be dating him, but I am his best friend and if you do anything to hurt Kendall, I will hunt you down and murder you." He hissed.

"Why do you care so much?" Jett asked. "He's not yours. And you seem-" Jett slowly smirked. "You like him, don't you? That's why you're so angry right now."

James took a step back in surprise at the sudden accusation. "N-No." He cleared his throat. "No that's not it! I'm his friend and don't want him to get hurt! And you are the most likely person to do that."

Jett sighed, "Look, not as good looking as me, James. I have changed. You might not like it, but I want to show Kendall I have changed. And if this leads to something more, I'm not going to stop it."

James didn't get to reply, because the door opened and Kendall poked his head out, relieved that James and Jett haven't killed each other. "I'm ready to go, Jett. You two done?"

Jett nodded. "Yup! Come on we need to go now or we'll lose our reservations." the shorter boy said.

Kendall nodded. "Bye Carlos, Logan! See ya James." The blonde said walking down the hall with Jett.

James watched them enter the elevator and disappear behind the door, a sour feeling rising in his stomach. He didn't trust Jett. He might have changed, but not by much. He just hoped Kendall didn't find that out the hard way.

He sighed and walked back into the apartment. He was sitting on the couch when what Jett said finally comprehended. "Damn it! I am way more better looking then him!" James yelled, startling the other two in the room. "Aren't I?" the brunet asked.

They nodded. "Sure James." They said slowly.

James smiled. "That's what I thought! There is nothing better looking than this." James said, doing his jazz hands beside his face. He turned back to the T.V., still smiling.

Logan and Carlos glanced at each other and shrugged. It was better not to question the insanity that was James, so they didn't and turned back to their show.

*END OF CHAPTER*

Random: There you go! A protective James!

Hikaru: And has Jett changed? or does he just want to get into Kendall's pants?

Kaoru: WE DON'T KNOW!

Random: Seriously I'm as clueless as you guys. So tell us how you felt about this fail of a chapter! Review please!

Random & Twins: Until next time! Peaceness!


	9. Chapter 9

Author Note:

Random: HI! I updated faster this time! And it's longer! So I understand that I'm make some of you mad because of the Kett thing, but it has to happen for them both to figure out their feelings, so don't kill me! *hides behind Hikaru*

Kaoru: DISCLAIMER: She doesn't own anything!

Hikaru: WARNINGS: Language, because Kendall is a bad-ass!

Random: Okay so thank you all for the wonderful reviews/alerts/favs! Makes me smile each time I get a new one! And thank Anim3Fan4Ever for beta-ing! Okay enjoy!

*_And me, for example, I can let you drown, but I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by me onesies, savvy? So, can you sail under the command of a pirate, or can you not?- Jack Sparrow_*

Kendall stared at the extravagant building in front of him, then down at his clothes, then the building, then Jett's cloths, then the building again. He sighed. He should have known that Jett would do something like this. They where parked outside of the Royal Café, one of the most prestigious and hardest to get into places in L.A.

The Royal Café was grossly misnamed. It was not one of those cozy little cafés you find tucked away in some corner between a flower shop and an electronic store. No! The Royal Café was the fanciest restaurant in all of L.A., where all the A class celebrities come to eat. It was a five star restaurant just for the complementary bread alone! Kendall had to, literally, hold his jaw to keep it from dropping when Jett pulled up to the café.

Kendall looked down at his dress shirt again. He was vastly underdressed, in a plain red dress shirt, black slacks and a black pair of Vans. He felt himself blush in embarrassment. He should have taken notice to what Jett was wearing. The shorter boy was dressed considerably nicer, but he had been too preoccupied with the possibility of James mauling Jett that he hadn't noticed until now. If he had, he would have gone and changed into something nicer. Damn it! Why did he agree to this! And why was he even here? Shouldn't Jett had taken him to like a nice restaurant like Olive Garden or something? Not the most expensive place in town? Hell, Kendall would have been fine with the diner a block away!

Speaking of which, he wondered if it was too late to convince Jett to go there instead.

The door opened next to him and he looked up to see that the valet had opened the door for him…well fuck, guess the dinner suggestion is out. He sighed and got out of the car heading to Jett who was waiting for him by the red carpet. There was a fucking red carpet. Jett smiled at him and held out his arm, so Kendall could take it. Kendall stared blankly at it for a second, then continued to the doors of the fancy eatery.

Kendall was slightly pissed at Jett. Not only had he not told Kendall that they were going to come here, but he was acting like this was a date and like he was the girl! Kendall's taller, Jett should be the girl! He crossed his arms in front of the hosts podium as he waited for Jett to catch up, grumbling. "This was a bad idea." He could hear James' voice mocking him.

Jett came up behind Kendall and placed a hand on the small of his back. "Reservation for Stetson." He said. Kendall wanted to rip off the arm on his back as it guided him to a secluded booth. The table had one candle and rose on the right side of the table near the wall and a cloth purple napkin and plate set on either side. The atmosphere was romantic and the lighting made it feel cozy.

Kendall wanted to puke.

Once they where seated, a waiter came up to them to take there drinks. "Hello. Welcome to the Royal Café. My name is Kyle and I will be your waiter tonight. What may I get you to drink?" The waiter, Kyle, asked. He was a tall young man, not much older than Kendall himself, with red hair and bright blue eyes.

Jett smiled, answering before Kendall could. "We will take some of your finest sparkling wine."

Kyle nodded. "Very well. I will be out with your drinks and bread shortly." And then he was gone to fetch just that.

Kendall looked down at his menu, deciding to wait until Kyle had taken their orders to chew Jett out, and nearly choked at the price range of the food. How was Jett possibly paying for this?

As if Jett was reading his mind he spoke, "Get anything you want, Kendork. Money is no issue."

Kendall glance up at him then at his menu and mentally snickered. This could be a payback for all the wasted money he had to spend on fixing things with him and Jo. He paused and mentally groaned. He couldn't do that to Jett. Damn it and his good nature.

Kyle came back with two champagne glasses, two glasses of water, bread, and a bottle of sparkling wine in a bucket of ice. He set the glasses in front of the two boys and then poured the drinks. He set the bottle with the ice on the table and took out a note pad. "Are you ready to order?" He asked. They both ordered, Kendall getting something not too expensive, but not too cheap, and Kyle bowed and left the two alone.

Kendall watched as Kyle walked away and waited for him to get out of ear-shot, once he was Kendall turned to Jett, eyes angry. "What the hell!" Kendall exclaimed a little too loudly. Kendall blushed and cleared his throat, trying again, quieter. "What the hell!"

Jett looked at Kendall in amusement. "What is it?"

"What are we doing here?" Kendall asked angrily. "This is the most exclusive restaurant in L.A. Why the hell are we here?"

Jett chuckled taking a sip of his non-alcoholic drink. "This is where I wished to take you. Is it not to your liking?"

"That's not… I mean, damn it." Kendall sighed. "Why didn't you tell me? I would have dressed differently. I feel…exposed here." The blond said, playing with his hands in his lap.

Jett smiled softly. "You look wonderful, Kendall." Kendall blushed and took a sip of his own drink, Jett chuckled. "And I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Mission accomplished." Kendall mumbled, taking a bite of the complementary bread and nearly melted at the taste. God that is the best bread he has ever tasted. He took some more bread and put it on his plate. "Okay, better question. How did you even get in here?"

Jett watched as Kendall devoured his third piece of bread. "My parents own the place." He said bluntly.

Kendall nearly choked. He quickly grabbed his water to wash down the piece of bread he almost choked on. "W-What?"

Jett couldn't help but laugh. "My parents, Derek and Lizzy Deviation own this restaurant chain and I called my mother to set up the reservation. I go by my mothers maiden name so I can earn things on my own, like roles or modeling gigs, plus it's a good way to see how the staff treats their customers." Jett took another sip of his drink and watched Kendall in amusement.

Some where around the middle of Jett's speech Kendall's jaw had dropped. "Y-You're Derek and Lizzy Deviation's SON!" He squeaked.

Jett nodded slowly. "Yes."

"How is that… why do you… I don't… where… why are…what?" Kendall spluttered.

Jett laughed again. Watching Kendall figure out what he had just said was highly amusing. "I am their son. I just don't use the name, because of the reasons I told you. I want to make a name for myself, by myself. Not because of who my parents are."

Kendall slumped back in his seat, staring at Jett. He didn't know what to think. Jett was the son of one of the most wealthiest families, and then Jett didn't even want to use his parents money to his advantage. Even though that made Jett seem noble and hard working, that just meant he was a rich boy and Jett was most likely a snobbish rich boy.

"Kendall," Jett said softly, "I know what your thinking and I'm not." He took Kendall's hand in his. "I grew up around snobbish high-class bastards and I vowed when I was younger that I would not turn out like them." The shorter brunet finished, looking deeply into Kendall's green orbs.

Kendall swallowed harshly, getting lost in the blue-green of Jett's eyes. As if on cue, Kyle reappeared next to their table holding two plates of delicious looking food. Kendall quickly withdrew his hand from Jett's and looked down at the plate of food Kyle put in front of him. What was going on? He couldn't be falling for Jett. Sure, Kendall thought he was attractive, but Jett was a jerk, an ass, a boy he despised, he shouldn't be falling for him. These feelings he was feeling he'd only felt for one other boy, and that was James, but even then the feelings for James were more intense. But that didn't make sense, if the feelings he felt for Jett were the same as the ones for James, but lessened did that mean he was falling for James? No, those feelings he'd felt for James were just feelings of friendship, not love, so what he was feeling for Jett was friendship? Okay he needed to stop thinking now, he was just succeeding in confusing himself. He took his fork and scooped up some of the food and put it in his mouth, moaning at the delicious taste. This place was amazing.

Jett ate quietly as he watched the blond in front of him think. He found it quite funny when Kendall's face scrunched slightly in confusion, but then softened and his eyes would shine with pure love. Jett almost choked when they did. Kendall was in love? Who could he possible be in love with. It wasn't him, that was for sure, but why was Kendall out with him if he was in love with someone else. Then it dawned on him, Kendall didn't know that he was in love! Well now Jett had a predicament, he could be nice and help Kendall realize his love for whoever he was in love with, or try to turn that look of love to himself. He chuckled softly as he drank for him Champagne glass, he guess he'd do the right thing and help the other blond, seeing as how he'd changed and all, but that didn't mean he couldn't have a little fun along the way.

He was brought out of his musings by a happy moan from Kendall. "Food good?" He asked.

Kendall nodded vigorously. "Amazing! Never tasted something so good!" Kendall said.

Jett chuckled, swirling the liquid in his glass around. "I'm glad." Jett found it a pity that the blond was already in love. It would have been so much more fun to have the green eyed boy fall in love with him. Oh well, if life gives you lemons…

The rest of the dinner was spent with light conversation and laughter. Kendall learned so much about the other boy and he was starting to really enjoy the others company. Jett was actually a pretty fun guy. He knew how to crack a joke at least. Kendall was actually surprised that Jett never pulled out his mirror throughout the whole dinner. Kendall guessed the jerk had change, at least somewhat.

They were walking back up to the Palm Woods when jerk Jett reared it's ugly head. They had just made it to the lobby when a girl around their age ran up to Jett.

"Oh my god! Your Jett Stetson! You were on New Town High!" The girl said.

Jett smiled charmingly at her. "Yes, I was."

"I just loved you on-" Kendall tuned her out from there, rolling his eyes. He never understood that show anyway. It was just a huge stereotypical drama. He didn't understand why everyone liked it so much. Kendall was thinking about interrupting the bitch so he could say good bye and leave, when what the girl said caught his attention.

"So are you busy right now?" She asked twirling her hair.

Jett nodded. "Yes. I was just about to walk Kendall back-" the girl interrupted him.

"What blondie over there. Come on, ditch him and come with me." She flirted.

"I'm sorry but-"

"He's nobody and besides-" She leant forward to whisper something into Jett's ear that Kendall couldn't hear.

Kendall didn't stay to find out

He stormed off to the stairs. He was pissed, of course Jett would go with her. She was practically offering herself on a sliver platter. The slut. Kendall didn't want to be there when the brunet jerk agreed. The night was going so well too. The date had-wait! It wasn't a date! Why did he even care?

Damn it! Now he was confused again. He was confused and angry and… and… knew exactly what he needed. He stood in front of 2J and could feel himself relax at the thought of James on the other side. James could help him relieve his frustration and clear his head. All the thoughts and feelings about James and Jett would make sense once he saw James. He'd never wanted to see James so badly, he felt like he had betrayed him somehow, and he ached for it.

He needed James, he ached for James, he felt like he needed to make up for something. He opened the door and found James sitting on the couch.

"Hey, how'd the date go?" The brunet pretty boy asked.

Kendall looked at James, the feelings he felt for Jett earlier came flooding back, but this time for James and ten times more intense. He was confused and pissed again and without another word Kendall grabbed James hand and lead him down the hall and to their room.

*CHAPTER FINIS*

Random: *Hides behind table as rocks are pelted at her* I KNOW! You all are smutt deprived and I'm horrible for leaving it there.

Hikaru: She just likes to torture you.

Random: DO NOT! That's just how I ended it! It would have been to long if I added it. SORRY!

Kaoru: Now I bet your going to make them wait.

Random: NO! ...hopefully

Twins: *Face palm*

Random: Ehehehe. Anyway, review please or is it comment now? Whatever it is, please tell me what you thought!

Random & Twins: Until next time! Peaceness!


	10. Chapter 10

Author Note:

Random: HEY! Are you guys excited? Well I am!

Hikaru: WOO HOO!

Kaoru: He's been listening to that song all day.

Hikaru: It's a good song!

Random: It is! *Starts singing Windows Down with Hikaru*

Kaoru: *Shakes head* Anyway, DISCLAIMER: Random does not own BTR or my brother and I!

Hikaru: WARNING: Smutt! Finally!

Random: Thanks to everyone that reviewed/faved/alerted and special thanks to Anim3Fan4Ever for beta-ing once again! Okay enjoy!

*_"The Immortal Captain Jack Sparrow." It has such a lovely ring to it…- Jack Sparrow_*

James gasped as he was slammed against the door. Kendall surged forward and bit down on the brunet's neck. "Where are Carlos and Logan?" Kendall growled.

James moaned wantonly. Fuck, Kendall was sexy when angry. "A-At the p-park."

"Good." Kendall said huskily. "I don't have to hold back." The blond finished, licking up James' neck to his ear and pulling on the lobe with his teeth. "I'm going to make you scream."

"_Fuck._" James hissed, jeans suddenly growing tighter. Whatever the hell Jett did to make Kendall so angry, he didn't care just thanked the other boy mentally. And that was the last coherent thought James had as Kendall's knee went between his legs and rubbed against his manhood.

Kendall smirked, taking a moment to look at the pretty boy in front of him. James was practically withering already and, fuck, he loved it. He closed the distance between their lips and forced his tongue into James' mouth, taking full control immediately. James clutched onto the front of his shirt and pulled him in closer, opening his mouth wider.

They kissed viciously, sucking and biting at the others lips. Kendall pushed them off the door and walked them to one of the beds, making sure that their lips stayed connected in the heated kiss. James fell backwards with Kendall on top of him, their lips finally breaking apart, only for Kendall's to attack his neck.

"I want you, Jamie." Kendall growled against the tanned skin underneath him. "So fucking bad."

James gasped, arching into Kendall's body. He felt like he was on fire and Kendall was the only one to extinguish it. "Shit, then take me!" He moaned. He wanted Kendall, he wanted to feel Kendall move inside him.

Kendall chuckled, pulling back to look into James hazel orbs that were dilated so much they almost looked black. "Oh I plan to." He whispered.

James whined. "Then why aren't you already in me?" He nearly screamed. He'd never wanted Kendall so badly. The whole time Kendall had been gone he'd been thinking of all the things that he could be doing with Jett, that drove him insane with jealousy. When Kendall walked through that door, asking Kendall how the date went was all he could do to prevent himself from ripping Kendall's clothes off and fucking himself on Kendall 'till they were raw, but it seemed he didn't have to worry after all.

Kendall chuckled again and James moaned at the sound, it was so breathless and… and just fucking sexy. "Patience, baby." Kendall leaned down and kissed James again passionately, working his hands under his shirt and splaying his fingers across the muscles underneath. He moaned into the brunet's mouth as the muscles tensed under his touch.

Kendall sat up again and ripped the offending material off James. James didn't even spare the ruined material a second thought as he pulled the blond back down on him, kissing him heatedly. Kendall ran his hands up James' chest, flicking the hardening nipples, before trailing them back down to the brunet's pants. He smirked as he broke the kiss to trail kisses down his neck to his color bone and stopping just above the taller boy's nipple to bite down while his hands rubbed at the brunet boy's erection through the jeans' material.

James moaned, bucking his hips into Kendall's palm. "Kendall," He whined, "too many clothes." He said tugging at the green eyed boy's shirt. Kendall sat up again, but this time he took his shirt off slowly, dragging it up half way, only to drop it back down. James growled, the blond was such a fucking tease. Kendall smiled seductively and finally pulled the shirt off, tossing it to the floor. James moaned in delight and hooked a finger in Kendall's pants and yanked him down to taste the exposed flesh.

The blond groaned at the feel of James' tongue run along his chest. He nearly lost it, reaching down to undo James belt and tossing it to the side. He gasped, when James' hands where suddenly on his ass, pushing his lower body down so their growing erections rubbed together. They both moaned at the friction it created.

"Fuck pants." Kendall growled, finally succeeding in completely undoing James' and forcing both pants and boxers off along with James' shoes and socks.

James sighed as his member was freed and some of the pressure was released. Once the hardened flesh was exposed, Kendall dipped his head down so he was just hovering over the head. He liked the top, causing James to gasp, and continued to lick down the heated member.

"Kendall… s-stop that." James moaned, trying not to thrust up into Kendall's mouth.

"Stop what?" He asked. "Stop this?" He said, licking up James' cock to demonstrate what he meant.

"Fuck! _Yes!_ That!" James growled.

Kendall chuckled darkly. "If you insist." He said.

Kendall smiled wickedly up at James and sat up. James was shocked that the blond just stopped. That fucking bastard! James growled. "That's not what I meant and you know it."

Kendall smirked. "Doesn't matter. You asked me to stop, Jamie so I did." Kendall bit his lip at the almost desperate whine that escaped James lips, his own straining cock catching his attention as it press harder against his jeans.

Kendall didn't wait for the brunet pretty boy to reply, instead he flipped James over onto his stomach then onto his hands and knees. James let out a surprised yelp and then a pleased moan when he felt Kendall's tongue run down his back and circle around his entrance.

"That'll work too." James panted.

Kendall chuckled and shook his head, spreading James' cheeks farther apart, then plunging his tongue inside the pretty boy.

James threw his head back, clutching the sheets tightly as the wet appendage worked in and out of him. He moaned loudly, thrusting his hips back to try to get Kendall to go deeper. "M-More." He panted.

Kendall complied, replacing his tongue with two fingers. James hissed at the sudden pain that was caused by Kendall scissoring him. The blond placed his free hand on the brunets thigh, rubbing soothing circles into it.

"Shh, relax. I haven't topped in a while and need to make sure you're fully stretched." Kendall whispered, kissing between James' shoulder blades and down his back.

James nodded and focused on the soft kisses. He took deep breaths as the pain increased slightly when Kendall added another finger. He focused on the kisses and the hand on his thigh as the pain subsided somewhat and he moaned quietly.

Kendall took that as a good sign and speed up his pace slightly, spreading his fingers. He searched for the spot that he knew would make the pain completely dissolve into pleasure. He scissored and thrust his fingers until he heard a loud moan and felt James' hips jerk. Ah, found it.

James' moans grew as Kendall continued to stretch him. He had almost forgotten how good it felt to bottom and wondered briefly why he didn't do it more often. He started to rock back on Kendall's fingers, but he wanted Kendall's cock in him. "I'm r-ready."

"Sure?" Kendall asked, still thrusting his fingers.

"Kendall," James said looking over his shoulder, "fuck me."

The blond couldn't help but moan at the pure lust and need in James' hazel eyes. He quickly withdrew his fingers, flipping James back over and getting off the bed. Quickly discarding himself of the rest of his clothes, he found a bottle of lube and squirted some on his hand then brought his hand to his member and stroked himself slowly as he looked at James. The brunets usually perfect hair was matted and stuck to his forehead with sweat, his already pink cheeks where flushed a darker red, his chest rose and fell with his rapid breathing and his member arched proudly from his body. Kendall thought he'd never seen something so beautiful before.

James swallowed harshly as he felt Kendall's eyes rack over his body and he turned to look at Kendall. Licking his lips he watched as Kendall work himself to full hardness. He scanned the blond's body until he got to his eyes, which were black with lust and he moaned as he felt his cock throb with want. Kendall slowly walked back over to the bed, once he was in arms reach James grabbed his hips and pulled him down for a heated kiss, erections rubbing together.

Kendall grinded down while kissing James for a moment longer before pulling back and hooking James legs over his shoulders. He took a deep breath and guided his cock to James' prepared entrance and slowly pushed in. Kendall gasped as the heat immediately enveloped him, he continued until he bottomed out, knowing it was best to do it in one go. He panted from the exertion and waited for James to adjust.

James panted. It hurt, but not very much, he had done this before, just not in a while. They stayed like that for some time, James adjusting to being filled. Once the pain had finally faded, James laid there for an extra minute to just feel Kendall inside him. He opened his eyes, looking straight at Kendall's green ones. They where full of lust and want, but something shimmered under all that and for some reason it made the pretty boy's heart swell. He reached up and brought Kendall down into a sweet kiss, breaking it shortly to nod.

The blond smiled, slowly pulling out and then thrusting back in. He relished the moan of encouragement James emitted after, working up to a steady pace.

"Ngh, Kendall! Harder!" James groaned, thrusting his hips in sync with Kendall's.

Kendall grunted, thrusting into the taller boy harder. "So tight, Jamie." The green eyed boy angled his hips slightly and thrust in again, hitting James' sweet spot.

James arched off the bed and moaned. "There! There again!" James yelled.

Kendall continued to pound into James. The brunet's name falling off his lips like honey. James legs dropped from his shoulder and wrapped around his waist. "Faster! Oh yes. Faster!" James yelled.

Kendall smirked, bracing his hands and moving faster. "God, James. So good." He moaned.

James screamed, throwing his head back when Kendall gave a particular hard thrust to his sweet spot, he clawed at the sheets bellow him. "Fuck yes! Kendall!"

Kendall moaned feeling his orgasm approaching rapidly. He reached between them and fisted James' painfully hard cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts. James screamed again, hands flying around Kendall's neck and pulling the shorter boy down for a messy kiss.

Their movements became sloppy as they became desperate for release. James moaned and screamed, absolutely loving the way Kendall fucked him. Suddenly, his vision went white and he arched upwards, crying out Kendall's name as he came all over their chests and stomachs.

Kendall watched as the brunet came undone and felt as his walls clench around him, with a few more thrusts and a groan that sounded a lot like James' name, he came inside the pretty boy's entrance. They rode out there orgasms until they were just a tangle of exhausted limbs and panting breaths. Kendall pulled out of James slowly, kissing James' face to distract him when the brunet hissed, and collapsed on his side next to the pretty boy.

James smiled when he felt Kendall wrap his arms around his torso and pull the brunet closer. He looked up to see Kendall smiling back. They both leaned forward for a lazy kiss, before pulling back. Kendall got up and grabbed a piece of the ruined shirt, cleaning himself and James off.

"Sorry about that." He said softly, climbing back on the bed and pulling the covers over both him and James.

James shrugged. "No big deal. I can get a new one." He yawned and turned over, feeling Kendall spoon him from behind. He bit his lip, he didn't want to ask this, but if he didn't now he might forget or just wont have the courage to ask again. "How'd the date go?" He felt Kendall tense slightly before relaxing and nuzzling the back of James' neck.

"I'll tell you tomorrow. To tired right now." Kendall mumbled.

James turned his head and kissed Kendall again. "Okay…goodnight." He whispered, turning back around and closing his eyes.

Kendall smiled and James felt it against the skin of his neck. "Goodnight, Jamie." Kendall said sleepily. Moments later, they where both fast asleep.

*Chapter End*

Random: Yup I think that is the longest smut I have ever written. And it was a little harder because it was the first time I've written a dominate Kendall.

Hikaru: You wrote?

Random: Yes I wrote!

Hikaru: *Taps foot*

Random: Okay fine _we _wrote.

Hikaru: *Smiles*

Kaoru: *Rolls eyes*

Random: *Pouts* Whatever. Anyway, please review!

Random & Twins: Until next time! Peaceness!


	11. Chapter 11

Author Note:

Random: HI HI people of the fanfiction world! I'm in a very happy mood right now!

Hikaru: Very happy. She just finished watching the newest BTR episode.

Kaoru: Then saw the preview for the next one.

Random: This weeks was GREAT! So funny! I'm not going to say anything cause I don't want to spoil it for some people, but I will say that I absolutely LOVED Kendall in this episode, not only did he look amazing, but he was so incredibly sweet. Aw, good times. Have I mentioned Kendall's my favorite? Well now I have! Kendall's my favorite

Twins: I thought we were your favorite!

Random: Not my real people favorite! You two are my... Anime favorite!

Twins: *pouts*

Random: ANYWAY! I'm excited and I just can't hide it!

Twins: Told you she's in a happy mood.

Random: I get to see BTR in concert in a few days so I'm, like, on cloud nine! Hakuna Matata! Such a wonderful phrase-

Twins: NO!

Random: *Pout*

Hikaru: *Snickers* DISCLAIMER: Random does not own anything except the plot.

Kaoru: WARNINGS: *Blush* Defiantly of 'M' rating. Yup. Defiantly.

Random: Okay you people should be happy I gave you more of this. And thank you for the reviews/alerts/favorites and Anim3Fan4Ever for beta-ing! Enjoy!

*_You know, for having such a bleak outlook on pirates you are well on your way to becoming one: sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga, and you're completely obsessed with treasure -Jack Sparrow_*

James opened his eyes slowly, yawning and looking at the clock, groaning when it was still extremely early. A sigh from behind him reminded him of the arms wrapped around his waist and the warm body pressed against his back. His heart fluttered and he smiled slightly. Out of all the people he'd been with, girls and most recently guys, none of them ever stayed. He didn't know why that effected him so much, but it did. He turned around in Kendall's arms gently, Kendall tightened his hold, but didn't wake.

James looked up into Kendall's sleeping face. Kendall was absolutely gorgeous. It was no wonder Kendall had almost no trouble getting a date. He didn't either, but Kendall did always seem to have it easier. Girls and guys would normally find Kendall and for James, he had to find them himself.

James winced when he shifted again, the pain in his lower half becoming more apparent. Kendall had been rather harsh yesterday and that reminded him of the date. James had to suppress a growl from escaping. He was seriously confused. The whole time Kendall had been away on his fucking date, he'd been stewing with an emotion he couldn't understand. He didn't get it, damn it! He'd never cared about any of Kendall's previous dates.

Okay he did, but only if Kendall got something out of it, then the stupid feeling would surface and he'd be fucking Kendall into the mattress. Speaking of which, why wasn't he?

James smirked, running his hand down Kendall's chest. Kendall sighed and rolled onto his back. Perfect.

James swung his leg over and straddled the sleeping boy. He started to kiss down Kendall's chest slowly. He heard Kendall moan in his sleep and his smirk grew wider, kissing lower until he was hovering over Kendall's half hard erection. He wrapped his hand around the rapidly hardening flesh. Kissing along the blond's hips, he slowly stroked Kendall to full arousal.

Kendall bucked into James' hand, moaning loudly. "Mmm, James." He whispered in his sleep.

James couldn't help but smile against the blonds skin. He felt his heart warm at the thought that Kendall dreamed about him. He kissed back to Kendall's member and licked up the shaft, enjoying the pleased moan that came from Kendall. Licking the head once, he wrapped his lips around the tip. Kendall moaned louder, fisting the sheets below him.

James twirled his tongue around the head. He swallowed more of Kendall, hallowing his cheeks and bobbing his head around the green eyed boy's length. Kendall moaned loudly bucking into James mouth. The brunet placed his hands next to Kendall's hips and stopped bobbing his head, letting the sleeping Kendall practically fuck his mouth.

James twirled his tongue around Kendall's member, moaning as Kendall thrust rapidly into his mouth. The blonds green eyes snapped open and he moaned loudly. "Fuck, James." He said, hands tangling tightly in James' hair. He pushed James down on him farther, thrusting in and out of James' mouth. A few more thrusts, tongue swipes and James having practically no gag reflex, he arched of the bed and came into the brunet's mouth.

James swallowed all of it and slid Kendall's softened dick out of his mouth and crawled back up Kendall's body to kiss him deeply, letting the blond explore his mouth and let him taste himself. After a moment he pulled back. "Morning." He breathed against the green eyed boy's lips.

Kendall chuckled. "Best way to wake up ever." He said, wrapping his arms around James' neck.

James smirked. "And it's just going to get better."

"Oh really?" Kendall asked, enjoying the felling of James stroking his sides.

James answered by crashing his lips onto Kendall's. The brunet forced his tongue into Kendall's mouth, fighting for control of the kiss. Kendall moaned when James won and explored every inch of his mouth. Teeth clashed together as the kiss grew in passion and heat. James broke from the kiss, but replaced it with his fingers, leaning down to kiss down the blonds neck.

Kendall closed his eyes at the feelings pulsing through him, sucking at James' fingers. Sex with James was always different than sex with any other guy. He felt wanted and, as cheesy and emasculate as it sounded, beautiful. No one, but James ever made him feel these things and, whenever he allowed himself to think about it, it confused the hell out of him.

Green eyes met hazel as James pulled his fingers away for the blond's mouth and pushed one finger in the awaiting entrance. Kendall whimpered slightly, but quickly adjusted, urging James to continue. He moaned as another finger was added, moving his hands to grip James' hair as he rocked back on them. James thrust the two fingers in and out slowly, adding the last finger, groaning at the tight heat around them. Kendall moaned, thrusting down to try to get James to go deeper.

James couldn't take it any more, the sight of Kendall was too much, he needed to be inside the boy beneath him. He pulled his fingers out, earning himself a whimper of protest, before thrusting his hips forward and earning himself a pleased moan. He groaned and stilled his hips, waiting for Kendall to adjust before moving again.

Kendall panted, forcing himself to relax, nodding his head against James' shoulder. James slowly pulled out and thrust back in quickly. Kendall had to bit down on the brunet's shoulder to keep for screaming in pleasure. James hissed at the pleasured pain that shot up his shoulder, quickening his thrusts.

"Fuck…harder, James." Kendall whispered, wrapping his long legs around James' waist.

James grunted and thrust harder, pounding into Kendall harshly. Kendall gasped loudly and clamped a hand over his own mouth to help stifle his growing moans of pleasure. He knew that everyone was probably still asleep and he didn't want them to wake up. His other hand slid up James back and tangled in his dark locks of hair and tugged.

James moaned, snapping his hips forward and hitting Kendall's sweet spot, causing the blond to arch off the bed and scream into his hand, which thankfully did muffle the sound. James continued to assault the green eyed boy's sweet spot, until Kendall was a withering mess beneath him.

"James…James touch me!" Kendall moaned, taking his hand away from his mouth briefly to speak.

James smirked and wrapped his warm hand around Kendall's throbbing flesh, pumping in time with his rapid thrusts. It didn't take long after that. Kendall's hand flew off his mouth to grip the sheets tightly as he threw his head back and arched off the bed, giving a deep moan as he came over James' hand.

James' breath caught in his throat and his hips stilled at the sight that he could only describe as beautiful unfolded in front of him. He picked up his pace again, groaning as Kendall clenched around him and released his cum into Kendall. He fell next to Kendall breathing heavily, both trying to catch their breath.

Kendall chuckled breathlessly. "What brought that on?"

James smirked. "Nothing. You're just too damn sexy sometimes."

"Well this sexy beast is going back to sleep. Why did you even wake up this early?" Kendall said rolling over to face James and closing his eyes.

"Nuh-uh." James said, running a hand down Kendall's face. "There is another reason and if we don't talk about it now, we will never get to it."

Kendall whined. "What? I'm tired!"

"How did the date go?" James asked, getting straight to the point.

Kendall groaned, flopping on his back and pushing a hand threw his hair. "You want to know this now?"

"Well I asked yesterday, but instead of answering me, you decided to fuck my brains out."

Kendall smirked, "Hey! Don't act like you didn't enjoy it!"

James rolled his eyes. "Yes Kendall, I was thoroughly fucked. Now answer the question and quit trying to change the subject."

Kendall sighed passing a hand over his face. "Fine." He dropped his hand on his chest and stared up at the ceiling. "The date itself was great. He took me to that really fancy restaurant, Royal Café, and it was just a really pleasant night."

"Then why were you so angry?"

"After the date-" Kendall paused, "I've been calling it a date this whole time , when it's not!"

"He took you to the most fanciest restaurant in Hollywood, it was a date, but that doesn't matter because you're changing the subject!" James yelled.

Kendall laughed sheepishly. "Oh right, anyway, after the not-date-"

"Date."

"-we were walking through the lobby when this slut," Kendall spat the word, "came up to Jett and asked him to ditch me and come 'have some fun' with her." He finished with air quotes.

"Did he?"

Kendall blushed, "Well I didn't really stay to find out, but that doesn't matter! He would have gone with her. The date was over anyway." He grumbled.

"A dates not over 'till you leave them at the door." James recited. "It's in my book 'Dating Rules by James Diamond'." Kendall laughed. The hazel eyed boy always knew how to make him laugh when he was feeling down.

"So according to those rules, I'm still on a date?"

"Yup!" James said happily.

"That would mean I'm on a date with you James."

"And is that a bad thing?"

Kendall blushed and looked away. "No…"

James eyes widened and he coughed awkwardly, something stirring in his heart. "U-um, a-anyway," He squeaked. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Anyway, you don't know if he was going to turn the girl down or not. You let your anger get the better of you and didn't wait."

Kendall thought for a moment, he couldn't quite think straight after the awkward conversation before, not really being able to pay attention to what James had been saying for favor of thinking why the thought dating James made him feel giddy, so it took a moment for what James said to catch up to him. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"I know I'm right. Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to take a shower. I have cum all over me, which brings up the question of why you don't?" James said, climbing out of the bed.

Kendall grinned. "That's a mystery you'll have to solve on your own. I'm going back to sleep." He stretched and rolled over, so his back was facing James.

James chuckled, beading down to kiss Kendall's cheek, noticing that Kendall smiled softly at the action, then went to take his shower.

Kendall turned over and watched James disappear into the bathroom. He continued to watch the door, clutching at his heart as it clenched painfully and wondering why it hurt so much. He shook his head, turning back over and going back to sleep.

*CHAPTER END*

Random: There you go! I honestly hate how slow this is going.

Hikaru: Then make it go faster!

Random: I'M TRYING! But...I got distracted by hot Kames smut.

Twins: Uh-huh.

Random: Anyway. Review please!

Twins & Random: Until next time! Peaceness!


	12. Chapter 12

Aurthor Note:

Random: Hello amazing people of the FanFiction world! I'm Random and -

Twins: You've already done that...

Random: ...Oh right! I've had a very stressful day. Almost got into a wreck because some dude was going the wrong way on a one way street. Not cool!

Hikaru: I saw my life flash before my eyes!

Kaoru: He spends a lot of time in his room...*Snicker*...with Random.

Random: *Blush* KAORU! He just helps me write!

Kaoru: That's not all he helps you with.

Hikaru & Random: SHUT UP KAORU!

Kaoru: DISCLAIMER: R-Random...*laughs* Random d-does- oh I can't do this. YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACES! *Falls over laughing*

Hikaru: *Facepalm* Random does not own anything but the plot.

Kaoru: *Still laughing*

Random: *Irritated* WARNINGS: Language is it. I've decided to try to lay off the smutt and work on the drama so no smutt scene unless it fits or it a masturbation scene or something. Do you guys want a Kett scene of some sort? I hadn't really planed on one, but if you'd like I CAN MAKE IT HAPPEN! It wouldn't be a full on sex scene though, mind you. KAORU IT WASN"T THAT FUNNY!

Kaoru: *Rolling around* OH YES IT WAS! You two resembled tomato! Oh that was hilarious.

Random: ...*Sigh* Enjoy.

_*Technically, I was only captain for two years, then I was viciously mutinied upon.-Jack Sparrow*_

Kendall finally woke back up about two hours later. He yawned and smiled to himself. He just felt happy today. Getting up he immediately went to take a shower and got dressed. Once walking out of the bathroom, completely clothed, he stopped and sniffed the air. His content smile morphed into a full on grin as he ran out of the room, down the hall, passed the orange couch and slid into the kitchen. Standing at the stove, wearing one of his mothers aprons, was James, moving pancakes from a pan to a plate that was already stacked high with previously finished pancakes.

James smiled at him. "Morning, sleeping beauty! Pancakes?" James asked waving a hand toward the said food.

Kendall sprinted forward and tackled James with a hug. "I fucking love your cooking!" Kendall said, kissing all over the brunet's face.

James laughed, trying to push the blond off of him. "I know! I know! Kendall get o-" He was cut off when Kendall suddenly connected their lips with a happy kiss. James smiled into it and pulled away. "How about you eat the food and not my face? I think you just ruined my hair." James said, finally detaching himself from Kendall and running to the nearest mirror to fix his hair.

Kendall was too happy about the amazing food to really care. He took a plate and quickly piled a good portion of the pancakes on it. James was an amazing cook and no one was a bigger fan of it than Kendall. They didn't have James' cooking very often, Kendall's mom doing most of it and when she couldn't Logan would, because the brunet didn't really like cooking. He said it took time away from his hair perfection schedule. But when he did, Kendall would go absolutely nuts over it.

Kendall smiled victoriously after drowning the pancakes in syrup and then went to sit at the table. He gave a happy moan when he took his first bit. "God, I love your cooking." He moaned and tucked into his food, completely ignoring Carlos and Logan when they entered the room.

"Pancakes!" Carlos yelled, rushing over to the food and grabbing some.

Logan ran after him. "Hey! Leave some for me!" He shouted, fighting his Latino boyfriend for some of the delicious smelling food.

James watched in slight amazement as his three friends got lost in their own worlds as they ate. Maybe he should cook more often? He smiled fondly at his friends and got his own plate and sat down to begin eating.

Kendall sighed happily, leaning back in his chair to pat his stomach once his plate was empty. "Have I mentioned I love your cooking?" Kendall asked James.

"Yeah. About a million times." James said, still eating.

Kendall laughed just as someone knocked on the door, feeling happy and light. "I'll get it!" Kendall said, since he was the first one done.

He got up, placing his dish in the sink, and practically skipped to the door. He was in such a good mood, feeling absolutely refreshed. He smiled brightly as he opened the door to greet whoever was on the other side. Finding that Jett was on the other side, his mood immediately dropped.

"Good feeling gone." He muttered to himself. "What do you want?" He asked Jett.

Jett smiled, unfazed by the slightly harsh tone Kendall had taken. "Morning! I came to apologize for the other night. You left before I was able to get her to leave so I didn't get to give you a proper goodbye."

Kendall looked at him skeptically. "Really?" He asked, slightly sarcastic, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yup! I told you I've changed and I was going to walk you all the way back here. But the fan got in the way and before I could get rid of her you left. I know that it wasn't a real date, but it is only right for a gentlemen to walk their date, friend or not, to their door."

Kendall could feel himself melting and he uncrossed his arms to stare at his hands. "Really?" He asked softly.

"Of course! You're way more fun than her anyway! And Kendall," Jett hooked a finger under Kendall's chin to force the blond to look at him,"you're not a nobody."

That did it. Kendall melted, smiling softly at the boy in front of him.

"Okay! I hate to interrupt this touching moment," James said, removing Jett's hand and placing an arm around Kendall's shoulders. Kendall gave James a slightly irritated look, looking between the two brunets, "but if that's all, you should go." he finished smiling his thousand watt smile at Jett and beginning to close the door.

"Wait!" Jett caught the door before James closed it all the way. "There's another reason I came here!"

James growled, "What?"

Kendall rolled his eyes and pushed James off himself, "Go away, James." Kendall hissed.

"No, I will not!" James hissed back. "I still don't trust this guy."

"Well I do! After our 'date' I can tell he's changed."

"I don't care if he changed! He's still a arrogant prick!"

"How would you know? You barley talk to him!"

"He thinks he's prettier than me! Anyone that thinks that is a prick!"

"That is no reason to call someone a prick!"

"Uh.." Jett tried. "I'm still here."

"Fine he's not a prick! He's an asshole!" James continued, ignoring Jett.

"Okay, yes, he is. But not as big a one as before."

"Have you forgotten he tried to steal Jo from you?"

"Do you see Jo here? And have you forgotten it doesn't matter, because I'm gay!"

"She was still your girlfriend!"

"But I wasn't a very good boyfriend! I was still trying to figure out my sexuality and not paying enough attention to her. But Jett did!"

"Now you're defending the asshole!"

"Guys! Hello! I can hear everything you're saying. And for the record, I didn't really like Jo." Jett said, waving his hand dismissively.

"Stay out of this Jett!" Both James and Kendall yelled at the actor in the door way. Jett put his hands up defensively and allowed the two friends to bicker.

After about five more minutes of the blond and brunet singers arguing, and the obnoxious sucking sounds coming from the couch, Carlos and Logan had started a make out session about half way into the other two's argument, completely ignoring everyone around them, Jett had had enough.

"OKAY!" Jett yelled. Causing everyone in the room to look at him. "As wonderful as it is to listen to you two insult me, I just came over to see if Kendall wanted to go on an actual date. One where I don't have to use the excuse as friends to get him to go out with me. And since it seems that Carlos and Logan are together, I thought it'd be fun if they came with us, make it a double date. That is, if Kendall would like to."

Everyone stared at the brunet actor in shock, Carlos and Logan being the first to come out of it. "We don't mind." They said.

Kendall shook his head and blushed, smiling softly at Jett. "I'd love to." That snapped James out of his daze and he pouted slightly.

Jett smiled back at Kendall, taking Kendall's hand to kiss the back of it, causing the blonds blush to deepen. James scoffed at the action. How ridiculous can you get? "I'll see you tonight at seven then." He straighten and waved to the couple on the couch. "You too, Carlos, Logan!" Jett said, giving Kendall one last smile and wink then walking out the door.

Kendall stared at the door for a moment, holding the hand Jett had kissed to his chest. Had that really happened? He was snapped out of his thoughts when James made a grand bowing jester and pretended to kiss a hand in front of him. "I'll see you at seven then." James mocked. He laughed and straightened up. "Seriously dude? How more cheesy can a person get?"

"I thought it was sweet." Kendall huffed.

"Puh-lease!" James scoffed. "That was total overkill."

"You would know, Mr.-I-must-look-perfect-all-the-time!"

"That is not overkill! That is a fact!"

Logan and Carlos groaned. It was going to be a long day.

*_Time Skip_*

Kendall paced in front of the orange couch as he waited for Carlos and Logan to get ready. It was currently 6:40 and he was already dressed and groomed. Now he just had to wait for the horny love birds to come out of their room.

He groaned in irritation and flopped down on the couch next to James, who was playing a video game. "Why must they take so long? You don't even take this long." Kendall said, waving his arms at James.

"They probably just now finished having sex." A loud scream of pleasure emitted from the other side of the shorter halves' door. "I stand corrected. Now they just finished having sex."

Kendall groaned and fell back against the couch, looking up at the ceiling. "Not helping, James."

He sighed and paused his game, setting the controller on the table. "Kendall, you still have 15 minutes chill out."

"Chill out! How could I possibly chill out? Jett is going to be here any minute now and my friends are TOO BUSY HAVING SEX TO GET READY!" He yelled at his friends' door. Something hit the door and he figured Carlos threw something at it as his reply to Kendall. "It's just, you know, I want to make a good impression."

"Okay, dude. Technically you have already gone on a first date, so you shouldn't be stressing and your Kendall Knight! Fearless leader of Big Time Rush, plaid shirted, Beanie loving, bad fashion sense, " Kendall punched his shoulder," I wasn't done! Sarcastic, thick headed, short tempered, trouble making, stubborn, disrespectful-"

"James, if you're trying to make me feel better you're doing a terrible job." Kendall pouted slightly.

"Well if you would quit interrupting me!" James said. Kendall just continued to pout. "Now where was I? Oh right! Kind hearted, loyal, sweet, protective, sexy, lovable guy that is my best friend. And if Jett doesn't see that, he's blind. Anyone would be lucky to have you Kendall. Always remember that." James finished. James looked at the blond in front of him fondly. He thought that if Jett didn't see what a great guy Kendall was, Jett was truly an idiot, because James would give anything to be with Kendall. James froze. Where had that come from? James didn't want Kendall romantically…did he? He was startled from his thoughts as the door to Carlos' and Logan's room opened.

"Finally!" Kendall yelled. "You two are addicted to each other."

"And that's a bad thing?" Carlos asked.

"It is when you're about to go on a double date!" Kendall said.

"Well we're ready before Jett got here so it doesn't matter." Logan said.

Someone knocked on the door and James went to get it. "Hello asshole." James greeted Jett.

"Nice to see you too, Diamond."

"Kendall! Your boy toy's here!" James yelled over his shoulder, glaring at Jett.

"James!" Kendall warned pushing James away from the door and smiling at Jett. "Hey!"

Jett smiled. "Hey! Ready to go?"

"I am! Are you two?" Kendall asked the short couple. They nodded. "Okay then! Let's go!" Kendall said smiling at Jett. "See ya James." Kendall called.

"Yeah yeah. Just leave me here, dateless and alone, watching corny romances, while you four dance the night away." James sighed, waving to the couples at the door.

"Have fun with that! Bye!" Kendall said as Jett took his hand and they all walked out the door.

Kendall looked back at the closed apartment door, feeling a pang of guilt and pain stab at his heart. If he was being honest to himself he wanted to spend the night with James, watching those corny romance movies instead of with Jett. He didn't know why, but having Jett leading him to a car outside that was going to take them wherever Jett planned to take them, it suddenly felt wrong. And he couldn't get James' slightly hurt look as they walked out of their apartment out of his head. He suddenly wanted to be by James' side tonight, not Jett's. He just didn't understand why.

*CHAPTER END*

Random: There you go! And don't worry you will see the Kett and Cargan date! ...I just have to figure out what there doing first...any suggestions? They'd be gladly accepted!

Hikaru: Review please!

Random: Just randomly shout that why don't you?

Hikaru: I did.

Kaoru: REVIEW!

Random: I'm supposed to be the random one!

Twins: Your not doing a very good job of it.

Random: Shut up! OH! Before I forget! I have made a deviantART and Twitter account! Random_Quality is the name for both accounts, just put the symbol thing for the twitter one. I made the deviantART for a place to post my story some where other then this site and the twitter was just so I can fallow the BTR boys. I will tweet random things though. Just random thoughts that come to mind and possible progress on stories, but that's really it! So as the twins randomly stated review please!

Random & Twins: Until next time! Peaceness!


	13. Chapter 13

Author Note:

Random: OKAY! I got this chapter finished...after starting like 5 other stories...yay.

Hikaru: Please note the sarcasm.

Random: I'm setting myself up for torture! Anyway the reason this took so long is because I was reading a Zukka fic!

Twins: Is that an excuse.

Random: No! I'm just telling them why. And then when I got finished with that all you wonderful Kames writers decided to upload a bazillion Kames stories! I'm not complaining I'm just trying to read all of them and trying to review.

Kaoru: So you're telling them why your neglecting them.

Random: YUP! Because I'm honest. And OMG did you guys see the newest U stream thing with the Coca-Cola lounge interview? Well you NEED to. There's this HUGE Kames moment that you guys need to see!

Hikaru: When she saw it she almost squealed 'KAMES!'

Random: Almost. My sister was watching too and she doesn't know my obsession with Kames, so that would have be AWKWARD!

Kaoru: Tell them the other thing.

Random: OH! So the other thing is that I'm sorry I have been neglecting you reviewers. I try to reply when I can, but I've been a tiny bit busy and I forget, so I AM GOING TO TRY HARD TO REPLY BACK! Just be patient.

Hikaru: And the other thing...you'll guys will have to excuse her she's on BTR and Kames overload.

Random: What? Oh yeah! I am. July 15 I went to a BTR concert which was INSANE. Kendall was literately like 5 feet away from me! I nearly died. And Kendall and James so did a Kames moment on purpose. James was all 'I love singing to you guys!' and Kendall goes 'Aw thank you!' Then they smiled at each other and James goes 'Not you. them!' *Gestures to crowd of screaming girls* It was great! Aw man good time, good time.

Kaoru: That's not what you needed to tell them...

Random: OH! You guys nearly made me cry! This story has over 90 reviews. I'm glad it's so well received. And I know I've made some of you mad with the Kett and some may have stopped reading because, but THANK YOU GUYS SOOOOOOOO MUCH! *Sniffle* I love you guys. *Hugs everyone that reads story* So anyway, the reason for the Kett is relieved in this chapter! YAY!

Hikaru: Took you forever! DISCLAIMER: Random does not own anything but the pot. If she did BTR would not be a kids show and Kendall and James would be her sex slaves.

Random: WOULD NOT!

Kaoru: WARNINGS: Kissing, Language. Carlos and Logan being sex monkeys, but no actual sex.

Random: Special thanks to Anim3Fan4Ever for beta-ing! I actual hate this chapter becuase I don't like how it seems rushed, but he says its fine so I'll let you guys decide and end my lenghty author note! Enjoy!

_*Lum se se, eunich-y. Snip snip. -Jack Sparrow*_

"So…where are we going?" Logan asked.

"And does it involve corndogs?" Carlos jumped in.

Jett laughed from the drivers seat. "We're just going to a dinner, so yes, I believe they have corndogs."

"YES!" Carlos yelled.

"Calm down Carlos, you're not getting one anyway." Logan said.

"What! Why?" Carlos whined.

"Because you've already had ten today! You don't need any more. It's not healthy."

"But Logie! You know how much I love corndogs! Can I just have one?" Carlos begged, giving Logan his puppy eyes.

"Those eyes will not-" Carlos switched tactics, pulling Logan into a heated kiss. He ran his tongue alone the seam of Logan's lips and claimed his mouth when he opened it. He dominated Logan's mouth, ravaging the wet cavern. Logan moaned and completely melted into the kiss, clinging on to the front of Carlos' shirt as Carlos' tongue brushed against all his weak points. Carlos finally broke the kiss and trailed kissing along Logan's cheek and to his ear.

"Please?" He whispered, biting onto his earlobe.

Logan's eyes were glazed over with want and he nodded, dazed. "Yeah, sure, whatever. Get those lips back here." Logan said, yanking Carlos back down and crashing their lips back together.

Jett rolled his eyes. "Hey can you guys not make out in the back of my car?" The two just ignored him. Jett turned to Kendall, who had been quiet throughout the whole ride. "Can you make them stop?" Jett asked.

Kendall sighed and turned around. "Guys, knock it off. This is Jett's car and I don't think-oh yeah, mature Carlos. Flip me off." Kendall said rolling his eyes and turning back around. "Yeah they're not going to listen." Kendall chuckled, looked back outside.

Jett looked over at Kendall in slight worry. He could tell that something was on the blond's mind. He glanced at the still making out couple in the back seat. Well he knew Kendall wasn't jealous. The whole reason he had suggested a double date with the two was to see if Kendall was in love with one of them, but it seemed that Kendall could care less. Well that was a waste of a date, now he had to tolerate the two sex ninja's in the back…great! At least he got to spend time with Kendall, even though he seemed more interested in the window than him.

Kendall was in fact in deep thought. He couldn't stop thinking about James and why he looked hurt when he left with Jett. This whole Jett thing was confusing the fucking hell out of him. He liked Jett, a lot, but the feelings he had for Jett were like the ones he felt for James. But the feelings he had for James were…stronger. Did that mean he liked James? No, that's absurd. He couldn't like James. James was his best friend.

Kendall was jerked out of his thoughts when Jett parked. "Okay! We're here!" He said, getting out. Logan and Carlos detached themselves and got out along with Kendall. "You guys are going to love this place." Jett said opening the door for all of them.

As the host seated them, Jett leaned over to Kendall to whisper in his hear. "You okay? You seem distracted."

Kendall jumped and looked around. When had they been seated? "Yeah. Just got a lot on my mind."

The waitress interrupted them to take their drink orders and left to go get them. Jett decided to drop it and focus on not letting Carlos and Logan devour each other.

"Guys! We are in public! There are children around." Jett said throwing a spoon at Carlos.

"OW! Dude! That hurt!"

"Well, good! Because if it hadn't, you two wouldn't have room for dinner!" Kendall snapped. Carlos and Logan exchanged glances. Wondering why Kendall was so snappy.

The blond slumped in his seat. This whole thing felt like a mistake. He just wanted to go back to the apartment and cuddle up with James. Which he didn't know why. He was with Jett. He liked Jett, not James. James was his best friend…that he slept with on multiple occasions. That didn't matter though. He couldn't like James.

Jett watched as Kendall seemed to be having a mental debate with himself. Kendall bit down on his lip and Jett nearly lost it. The sight was just too adorable. The waitress was back and Jett had to throw his spoon again to get Carlos and Logan's attention. "Can you stop for a second and order?" He asked annoyed. Kendall chuckled beside him and grabbed his hand under the table to squeeze it. Jett gave a small smile.

"Ow, fine yeesh. I want a corndog." Carlos said.

"Wait! When did I say you could get that?" Logan asked.

"After I did this." And Carlos swooped down and attacked Logan's lips, then pulled back quickly.

Logan looked dazed. "Oh, right. Now I remember." He shook his head. "I'll have the hamburger."

The waitress just looked at them with amusement and wrote down their orders then turned to Kendall and Jett. "And you two?" She asked.

"Why don't you pick for me Jett." Kendall said, realizing that he'd been too caught up in thinking to look at the menu. "You've been here before. I'm sure you know what's good."

Jett smiled and nodded. "Two baskets of jalapeno chicken, please."

The waitress nodded and wrote it down. "Okay. Your food will be out shortly." She said and left.

"Jalapeno chicken?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah. It's really good. Do you not like spicy things? I can get you something else." Jett asked hurriedly.

Kendall smiled lightly, enjoying the mini freak out Jett was having. It reminded him of James. He leaned over and kissed Jett's cheek. "No, it's fine. Just never heard of it before."

Jett blushed slightly. "Well you'll like it." He said taking Kendall's hand and kissing it. Kendall melted at the gesture.

They heard a groan from across the table that snapped them out of their romantic moment. "Bleck! That's too sweet. Save it for dessert." Carlos said gagging.

"Oh, you have no right to complain!" Kendall said, pointing his finger at both of them. "You've already spent half the time making out and the one time Jett and I do anything remotely couple-y you complain."

"But me and Logie are different. We are hot and sexy and you two are sugary sweet and adorable. It's too much."

Logan nodded in agreement with his boyfriend. "There is a difference."

"Yeah. One makes you go 'Aww' and the other make you want to barf." Kendall said crossing his arms.

Jett chuckled as the three friends bickered. Then he sighed. Who the hell was Kendall in love with? He could tell that Kendall was distracted and most likely thinking about the one he truly loved. Jett perked up slightly. Maybe Kendall was figuring out he was in love with that someone! That would make his job a hell of a lot easier. Maybe Kendall was confused about wether he liked this person or not. He thought for a moment. He could use this to his advantage. He could get the blond to think of this person more by acting a little more affectionate. He got it! That's what he'd do!

Jett snickered quietly to himself. This is going to be fun! He quickly caught Kendall's hand, which had been waving dangerously at Carlos in the air with a fork, and pulled it to his chest, making Kendall turn to face him. "Why don't you pay more attention to me?" He whispered, then surged forward and caught Kendall's lips in a kiss.

Kendall's eyes widened dramatically. He was caught completely off guard. What the hell? Why had Jett suddenly KISSED him? Oh God! Jett was kissing him! He wasn't bad either, but James was better. That was all Kendall could think at that moment, because Jett swiped his tongue out and forced his way into Kendall's mouth and Kendall's thought process screeched to a halt as he melted into the kiss.

Jett pulled back and smirked at Kendall's dazed features. "That should keep you occupied." He chuckled.

Kendall didn't hear him, still trapped in his own mind when a flash of James' face knocked him out of his kiss hazed mind. He looked down at his food, which must have come when he was lip locked with Jett. He nearly chocked on his drink when he remembered his last thought. He thought James was better. He shouldn't be comparing James to Jett…but now that he thought about it, James was so much better than Jett. Not just in kissing, but in personality and looks and most likely in bed and personality-wait he already said that. DAMMIT! He needed to think straight. Sure James was better than Jett in pretty much every way, but that didn't mean he _liked _James…did it?

Kendall picked at his food. But he couldn't stop thinking about James the whole time, even when Jett kissed him he thought of James. He couldn't stop thinking about how he wanted to run back to James and watch whatever was on T.V. in James' arms or how he had wanted James to kiss him and not Jett. He couldn't stop thinking about how he wanted James to be seated next to him right now instead of Jett. Kendall looked over at Jett and he gave him an almost knowing smile.

Holy crap.

He wanted James.

He liked James. Holy shit. He was in love with James. MOTHER FUCKING SHIT! He was in love with James!

He dropped his fork in utter shock. "Are you even listening to me?" Carlos asked.

Kendall's head snapped up. "Huh?"

Carlos pouted. "I said that it's not fair that you and Jett get to make out and me and Logie don't."

"O-Oh well…I mean-" He was still in slight shock at his sudden realization that he didn't know how to form a sentence correctly.

"Dude? Are still dazed over it? Was he that good?" Logan asked.

"Of course I'm that good! I'm Jett Stetson! And we can make out in public because we don't practically fuck each others mouths." Jett said. He looked over to Kendall and noticed the shocked understanding in his eyes. He did a little victory dance in his head. Mission success! Now just to figure out who this someone is and get Kendall to man up and talk to them. Or get the other to fall for Kendall, whichever came first.

"We do not!" Logan argued.

Kendall finally snapped out of his haze and look a bit of his chicken. "Yes you do! It's really- Damn this is good!" Kendall moaned completely forgetting about the conversation and stuffing more chicken into his mouth.

Jett smiled. "Told you! Best place ever!"

The date went splendid from there. Even though Kendall suddenly found out that he had deep feelings for James, he still enjoyed Jett's company and he had a wonderful time. Once the date was over, Kendall and Jett had to keep Logan and Carlos from practically having sex in the lobby when they returned. They dragged the two to the elevators and threw them inside, deciding to let the couple do what ever they wanted. After a while of just talking, they went up themselves.

Kendall decided that just because he realized that he did have feelings for James, didn't mean he was ready to face them. He had no idea what that meant for their friendship or their…friends with benefits relationship, so he decided that dating Jett in the mean time seemed like a good idea. He did help him realize he loved James, maybe Jett could help him figure out how to deal with and/or approach it, even if Jett didn't quite know that that was what he was doing.

So that lead them to standing in front of the door of 2J. "I had a wonderful night, Jett." Kendall said, blushing slightly.

Jett chuckled. "We should do it again then?" Jett stated more than asked.

Kendall nodded. "Yeah, sounds fun." He smiled.

Jett smiled back and leaned forward to press his lips to Kendall's in a brief good night kiss. "Goodnight Kendall. See you later." He whispered against those lips and turned to walk away.

Kendall watched as he walked down the hall for a moment, before smiling. He really did like Jett, but his heart apparently decided it belonged to James. A bang of guilt shot through him. He felt kind of guilty for using Jett to help figure out his feelings, but he honestly didn't think Jett would mind.

"Goodnight." He called before Jett disappeared and then walked into apartment 2J.

*END CHAPTER*

Random: There it is! The rushed crapyness!

Kaoru: But Kendall realized his feelings!

Random: That's the only good thing about this chapter- GAH!

Twins: WHAT HAPPENED!

Random: *Sheepish smile* I...broke my lamp...heh.

Twins: *Deadpan, Facepalm*

Random: Sure don't even see if I'M okay!

Twins: *Ignore* Review please!

Random: *Pout* If you can get past the crapyness. Hope you enjoyed it anyway!

Twins & Random: Until next time! Peaceness!


	14. Chapter 14

Author Note:

Random: Well hellllloooo! How is everyone? Good? Wonderful! Sorry this took so long. I had writers block for a while, but then the tweets James and Kendall tweeted about the bee got me out of it! Those two are just too cute!

Kaoru: Yes, yes they are.

Hikaru: *Daydreaming*

Random: Hikaru had a fangirl moment over it. It was hilarious.

Hikaru: *Snaps out of it* What? *Blinks*

Random: *Innocent smile* Nothing! Just do the warnings and disclaimer.

Kaoru: *Snickers* WARNINGS: Yes there is some M rated stuff, but Random seems to be on an evil streak. *Pout*

Random: MWHAHAHA! Yes I am! You'll understand shortly.

Hikaru: *Rolls eyes* DISCLAIMER: Random does not own. The boys would probably die an early death if she did.

Random: OKAY! So thank you for the awesome review/favs/alerts and as always special thanks to Anim3Fan4Ever for beta-ing! Now enjoy!

_*Send this pestilent, traitorous, cow-hearted, yeasty codpiece to the brig.-Jack Sparrow* _

_Kendall was suddenly thrown onto the plush orange couch, moments after he entered their apartment. _

"Did you have fun on your date Kendall." James said, crawling on top of the blonde to straddle his hips.

"What? James?" The blond asked, looking into James' hazel gaze.

Kendall shivered at the intensity. James bent forward and licked a line up Kendall's throat. "Did he flirt with you? Hold your hand?" James paused at his ear, giving it a lick, then blowing in it. Kendall shivered again. "Kiss you?"

Kendall could only nod. James growled softly. "Was it better, Kendall? Did you enjoy it more than mine?" Kendall seemed to not answer fast enough, because James suddenly bite down on his neck. "Answer me."

Kendall gasped in pleasure, then shook his head vigorously. He looked up at James with wide eyes. Fuck, was James hot when he went completely dominant on his ass. Literally. "N-No James. Y-You're b-better."

James smirked. "Good answer." Was all he said before he swooped down and connected his lips to Kendall's. Prying the blondes mouth open, he dove into the warm cavern, forcing Kendall's tongue into immediate submission.

Kendall moaned. He didn't know where this sudden possessiveness was coming from, but he was loving it. He ran a hand down James' clothed chest and back up to his shoulders, feeling the muscles move. Kendall arched into James as the brunet slipped a hand up under his shirt and played with his nipples.

James broke their heated kiss to pull back and rip both their shirts off, throwing them wherever and placing his mouth back onto Kendall. He trailed kisses down his neck and sucked at his collar bone.

"So beautiful." James whispered against his skin, sending shivers of want up Kendall's spine. "I need you, so bad right now Kendall." James reached for his jeans and licked at the obvious tent in the skinny jeans.

Kendall whimpered, threading his hands in James' hair. "I need you too, James. Please."

James slowly undid his pants. "I'm not too sure about that Kenny. You did just return from a date. With Jett of all people." James pushed his pants and boxers down. Kendall hissed at the sudden cold air hitting the heated flesh. The pretty boy grinned, licking up Kendall's throbbing length. "Maybe I should stop."

"N-No! Please!" Kendall begged, hips bucking. "Don't stop!" He whined. James smirked and took the head into his mouth and gently sucked.

Kendall gasped. He was so hard. The combination of James' possessiveness and teasing proving to be too much. "James, please. I'm so hard." He whimpered.

James looked up innocently, getting off Kendall's cock to talk. "What, Kendall? Want me to do this?" James dipped his head down and took Kendall whole, bobbing once then pulling off. Kendall almost screamed in frustration. "Or this?" James bent down again. He swiped his tongue out to run down the blonds length, sucked gently at his balls, then stopped and pushed his tongue into Kendall's entrance.

This time, Kendall did scream. "Yes! James!" He bucked down on James' tongue, encouraging James to go deeper. James swirled the pink muscle around and pushed back in, fucking Kendall with his tongue for a moment, before pulling away, earning a whine from the green eyed boy.

Kendall wrapped one arm around James' neck, pulling him back on top of him when he sat up, and bringing the other to James' pants and pushing them off. He moaned when he found James had no underwear on. He took James into his hand and pumped. The hazel eyed boy let out a choked groan. Kendall swiped his tongue out to run along James' lower lip as he stroked James to full arousal. James thrust slightly into his hand, searching for more friction.

Kendall pulled his hand away and rested it on James' back to pull them closer. He wrapped his long legs around the brunet's waist, causing their arousals to rub together, replacing the lost friction with something better. They both gasped as they kissed again, tongues moving together. They bucked into each other, finding a steady rhythm, hands exploring, and mouths working together in sync.

Suddenly, James flipped them other. Kendall's legs unwrapped slightly to straddled his waist. Moaning as the movement caused him to slip forward and positioned himself just above James' cock and run his hands up the brunets sculpted chest.

"Oh, fuck, I want you inside me." Kendall breathed, grinding down. He didn't wait for a reply and leaned forward to take James' bottom lip between his teeth, bringing it into his mouth and sucking.

James was too caught up in the kiss to notice that the blond had inserted three fingers into his hole, until Kendall pulled away to gasp and arched down. Kendall pumped his hand in and out of his already slightly loosened hole. He moaned and withered above James, chanting, "James, James, James." with each thrust of his hand.

James couldn't take it, he pulled Kendall's hand away. He placed his hand on Kendall's hips, guiding the blond back over his member and thrusting up as he pushed the blond down, impaling Kendall in one go.

"Oh god! James!" Kendall shrieked in pleasured pain.

"Ride me, Kendall." James whispered, taking a hand and kissing the palm.

Kendall nodded and braced his hands on James' chest. He pushed his hips up with his thighs and then back down slowly, letting out a low moan. He started off slow, letting the pleasure build, until James thrust up and hit his prostate.

"Fuck!" He yelled, his movements becoming faster. "James, yes. So good." He moaned. He moved faster and harder with each thrust down, fucking himself on James' cock.

James watched as Kendall threw his head back, one of the blond's hands ran up his pale chest and fisted his hair. His other hand moved to his neglected member and started to stroke. All the while still bouncing on James' length.

James' hands made their way back to the blond's hips, helping Kendall slam down harder. He watched as Kendall's hand stroked himself faster, tongue dart out to lick his lips, and that did it for James.

Kendall gasped when he suddenly felt James' cum inside him. He moaned loudly and thrust down harder, working James through his orgasm. Kendall himself was so close, he just needed one final push.

_"I love you." James breathed._

Kendall's eyes snapped open and he arched off his bed, gasping loudly as he came hard in his boxers. He collapsed back on the bed, breathing heavily as he came back to his senses. He blushed bright red as the memory of his dream assaulted him. Quickly sitting up, he looked over at the bed beside his, breath coming easier when he saw that James was still asleep. He ran a hand through his damp hair. That had been the most vivid dream he's ever had. And when he did have a dream like that, it was never with James. He got a dose of the real James often enough he didn't need to. Usually some random guy that he imagined would occupy those dreams. Also the star never confessed their love for him as they climaxed.

He guessed that suddenly realizing he had feelings for James could do that to him.

And now he remembered his current problem, but before he thought about that, he needed a shower. He quickly got up and made his way to the shower. He sighed heavily in relief when he made it without waking James. He quickly undressed and turned on the shower. He stood there for a moment and just thought about what he should do.

He already knew that James was into guys, so that problem was out of the way. James didn't really have a type, per say. Anything pretty and was able to catch his attention for longer than two seconds, was pretty much it. He liked to believe that he was good looking, maybe not the best, like James quality, but good looking. Then there was the problem of them having their 'friends with benefits' relationship. James could just want him for sex and nothing more. He wasn't quite ready to think deeper into that problem right now.

So long story short, there is no way to tell if James returned his feelings. And that sucked dick. Which probably was a poor analogy to use, seeing as how he liked to suck dick, especially James'…but he was digressing and needed to stop thinking about James' dick.

He shook his head and entered the shower. Whatever, the situation sucked. End of story.

He quickly washed and stepped out of the shower. Grabbing the towel, he dried his body and wrapped the towel around his waist. Taking the blow dryer out and turned it on, he started to think again.

He was just a little disappointed yesterday when he walked back into the apartment after his double date. As much as he wished the dream would have happened, it didn't. Actually, James had been asleep when Kendall had gotten home. He'd thought James would attack him once he got through the door or something, but no, he'd gone to sleep. And now, since he realized his feelings_,_ he wanted James all the more. Yesterday he hadn't gotten any of James, which was odd. They usually couldn't go that long with out at least making out. So now he was going through James withdrawals…God did he have it bad.

Kendall sighed and turned off the blow dryer, messing with his unruly hair for a minute, before walking out of the bathroom. And there is the man of his dreams, shirtless and wearing nothing but boxer-briefs, tight boxer-briefs. Fuck yes. He needed James, now.

James glanced up, completely oblivious to the frozen Kendall's rather predatory thoughts. "Hey! Great you're out! Have you seen those jeans with the weird fade pattern?" He asked looking around the room.

Kendall slowly advanced on James. "No." And he didn't care.

James pouted. "Man, I really wanted to wear those. Okay what abo-what are you doing?" James voice went about three octaves higher when he suddenly found Kendall press up against his back.

Kendall had to think quickly. He couldn't tell James he just wanted him, especially since James thought he was dating Jett…right, he's 'dating' Jett. Kendall wrapped his arms around James' waist and placed kisses along his neck. "Jett was a jerk yesterday and I need to vent." He whispered against James' neck, flicking his tongue out to taste said skin.

Kendall could feel James gulp. "R-Really? W-What he d-do."

"He kept looking at a table across from ours at this pretty girl. It made me mad Jamie." Okay he might be overdoing it. Jett had been the perfect gentlemen and he kind of felt a little guilty for using the shorter boy's history to get what he wanted, when the actor had clearly changed.

"Do you want me to make you happy again Kendall?" And with that, the guilt was completely gone. Kendall quickly spun James around and kissed him deeply. Trailing his hands over James' defined stomach.

"That's what I intend to do." He whispered against the kiss swollen lips.

The blond suddenly dropped down to his knees, leaning forward and licking a line up the growing bulge and to the waist line. James moaned, hips involuntarily bucking. Kendall smirked bring his palm to James' clothed erection and rubbing.

James bucked. "Kendall, w-we don't have t-time for t-teasing." The brunet moaned.

Kendall didn't argue. He knew they didn't have much time, plus, he really wanted James to fuck his mouth.

The green eyed boy, quickly jerked the underwear down around the pretty boy's ankles, mouth watering at the sight of the hard flesh in front of him. The blond brought a hand down to palm at his own arousal. He licked a line up the underside and then back down. James moaned again, fisting Kendall's hair and jerking.

Kendall groaned and rubbed his erection harder at the action. "Suck it already." James demanded.

Kendall didn't need to be told twice. He opened his mouth and took the head in, sucking gently, before inching in more. James groaned, trying to push Kendall down faster, shuddering as Kendall flicked his tongue over the head. Pretty soon, Kendall had the whole length in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the length once, before pulling back up the length and then back down, starting a slow rhythm of bobbing his head.

James whined, wanting Kendall to go faster, but the hand that wasn't rubbing at his own cock was on the brunet's hip, keeping him from bucking. Soon, when Kendall deemed James' pleasure level high enough, he relaxed his throat and let go of James' hip. James bucked forward, and like Kendall thought would happen, he hit the back of the blonds throat, choking him slightly at the sudden fullness.

Both of James' hands buried themselves into Kendall's soft hair, pulling and pushing Kendall's head to the rhythm he wanted. Kendall moaned around the member abusing his mouth, pushing his towel up to take hold of his throbbing length. He stroked himself furiously, knowing that James wouldn't last much longer.

James almost withered with pleasure as he snapped his hips faster and faster to fuck Kendall's inviting mouth. The moaning and whimpering sounds Kendall emitted sent shivers up his spine. James eyes suddenly snapped open and his thrust became sloppy. "Kendall…I…" Was all he was able to form as a warning, before he exploded into the blonds awaiting mouth, moaning deeply as he rode the feeling out.

Kendall drank all he could, snapping his hips forward into his hand as he came too. Kendall slip James' cock out of his mouth and sat back, breathing heavily. He shouldn't have done that. But he'd wanted James so badly. Kendall unwrapped the towel from his waist and used it to clean himself off, throwing it in a hamper. He grabbed some of his boxers and slid them on.

James watched Kendall get dressed from his slumped position, smiling softly. He bent down and pulled up his underwear, before reaching out and pulling Kendall to him for a deep kiss. "Feel better?" He asked.

"Yes." He forced a smile. No he didn't. He felt worse. This is all James wanted from him, wasn't it? A toy he could fuck with. And that hurt. Knowing that James just thought of them as 'fuck buddies'. It had always hurt, but just now realized what the pain meant.

Kendall finished dressing and walked toward the door. "I'll be by the pool." He sad softly.

"Yeah, okay." James said absently, with a wave of his hand. If he'd looked up, he would have seen the hurt flash in Kendall's eyes. If he'd turned around, he would have seen the slight tremble in Kendall's lips as he closed the door. If he had just stopped looking for something to wear and paid attention, he would have heard the quite 'I love you' as the door shut.

*CHAPTER END*

Random: *Sad face* Poor Kendall! I hated doing that. Anyway! I have to thank allthingslovex for give me the idea for the italics at the beginning of the dream and at the end. I wanted to confuse you guys into thinking that it actually happened but turned out to be a dream! Mwha! Did it work?

Hikaru: Why are you so evil lately?

Random: ...I don't know...

Kaoru: *Shakes head* I hope you enjoyed it! So how about you tell Random off for being evil and not giving you all an actual smut in a review! Huh? Huh? *Wink wink*

Random: Yup! So anyway! Until next time!

Random & Twins: Peaceness!


	15. Chapter 15

Aurthor Note:

Random: HI! This update was faster!

Twins: Be happy!

Random: This chapter is rather short, but sorta important. Now something completely off topic! A FREAKEN WASP FLEW INTO MY BATHROOM WHILE I WAS TAKING A SHOWER! It scared the shit out of me! I was just sitting there minding my own business putting my cloths on when the damn thing flew out of the vent like no bodies business. Then I ran out of the bathroom, got dressed, garbed the wasp spray, went back to kill it and it was gone. GONE! Now I'm paranoid. *Sparys random conor* Damn it not there!

Hikaru: Yeah it was me.

Random: Sorry...heh.

Hikaru: *Glares* WARNINGS: Kett fluffiness, language...me thinks that's it.

Kaoru: DISCLAIMER: Random does not own BTR or it's characters.

Random: Thank you for the wonderful wonderful reviews/faves/follows! And of course special thanks to Jeremy for beta-ing! On with the story!

_*The only rules that really matter are these: what a man can do and what a man can't do-Jack Sparrow*_

Kendall managed to make it to the pool without breaking down and crying his eyes out. But people didn't call him the leader for nothing, it was near impossible to make him cry. James, though, was the exception. The pretty boy was the only one out of the four who had seen Kendall cry. It had actually been when his grandfather died. The man had been more than a father to him than his own and he'd loved him dearly. He'd been completely devastated when he died. So yes, it took a lot to make Kendall cry. And right now, he was about two seconds away from doing just that.

James didn't care. He just wanted a fuck buddy. He wanted an easy lay. And most of all, he didn't want a relationship.

And Kendall didn't want a fuck buddy. He didn't want an easy lay. And most of all, he wanted a relationship.

He wanted to be the one James held. He wanted to be the one that James looked at with love. He wanted to be James' everything, just like James was his everything. Why did he have to do this? Why did he have to go and fucking fall in love. He could have been perfectly happy with Jett. He didn't understand why it _had_ to be James.

That's a lie. He knew why it was James.

James was kind, talented, and had the biggest heart a person could have. It was just buried under the protected layers that he constructed over the years. James was beautiful, graceful, could sing like an angel. Kendall would melt every time James sung. James was sexy, hot, and was just a fucking Greek God. His body was one that every man wanted and every girl craved to feel under their hands.

And he fell for it. All of it. James' heart. James' voice. James' body. He fell for James and everything that he was.

And now he had to suffer for it. James would never love him back. Kendall just knew it. He was the easy lay. The whore that men hid in their closets. And that's all he'd ever be to James.

But he couldn't extinguish the hope. That maybe James would one day love him. It was the hope that every pathetic home wrecking whore had. That one day, their man would realize he loves them and leave his wife or girlfriend or player attitude to start a life with them, only to realize that it was a false hope and have their tainted hearts shattered when he tells them he was just using them for sex. It meant nothing. He would never love them.

And that's how Kendall felt.

"Hey Kendork." Jett smiled, jarring Kendall out of his depressing thoughts.

Kendall smiled back. He truly liked Jett and if things had been different, he'd probably be able to fall for the shorter male, but they weren't and he was in love with the one guy that he believed would never love him back. Wonderful. "Hey jerk." Kendall smirked.

Jett laughed, wrapping one arm around Kendall's waist to pull him closer. "Aw look at us! We have endearing nick names."

Kendall chuckled, kissing Jett sweetly on the cheek. "The one you gave me is a nick name, the one I gave you is a fact." He smirked.

Jett pouted slightly. "I thought we went through this. I've changed." He said slightly hurt.

Kendall shook his head and wrapped his arms around Jett's shoulders. "You have, but you're still a jerk."

They stayed like that for a while just laughing and talking, finding enjoyment in having another body pressed to theirs. Kendall found he actually liked Jett's company more and more. Kendall glanced over at the elevators when they opened and saw James walk through them. He didn't know what came over him, but the next thing he knew, he was kissing Jett passionately in the middle of the lobby…for all to see. Which of course included James.

Kendall turned them to see what James reaction was. He saw James' eyes darken with something he couldn't place, then disappeared when the other brunet noticed Kendall was watching. James gave him a smile and a thumbs up, then walked quickly out of the lobby.

Jett's tongue flicked out and drew Kendall's bottom lip into his mouth, drawing Kendall's attention back to him. Kendall moaned, completely forgetting about his James problem for a moment and focused on kissing Jett. Kendall pulled away a second for air before diving back in for another heated kiss, soon the kisses turned into a make out session and the only thing that knocked them out of their world was Bitters. Who slapped a rod loudly on a sign that read 'NO KISSING IN THE LOBBY' while repeating what the sign read.

Jett smirked at bitters and moved himself and Kendall to doorway that connected the pool to the lobby and kissed Kendall again. "Not in the lobby." Jett said before Bitters could yell. The manger huffed and went to his office to do god knows what.

Both boy's laughed and Jett led Kendall to a lounge chair, straddling the chair and sitting down and pulling Kendall between his spread legs to lean against his chest. "I know what that was about Kendall." Jett whispered into the blonds ear while rubbing up and down Kendall's arms from behind.

Kendall sighed, leaning into Jett's touch. "I don't know what you're talking about." He hummed.

"The kiss Kendall. You were trying to get James jealous." Jett said bluntly. He felt Kendall stiffen.

"W-What? No, why would I want to make James jealous! Psh, that's insane." He laughed nervously.

"Kendall you're doing that thing you do when you're trying to hide something. Your voice goes higher and you shake your head and laugh nervously right after. If we weren't sitting down your arms would be failing everywhere." Jett said, once again, bluntly.

Kendall paused, "I do that?" Jett nodded. "Oh…well I still don't know what you're talking about."

"Kendall…"

"Fine, I was." He looked over his shoulder at Jett. "You mad?" He asked cutely. Did puppy eyes run in the Knight family? Because the ones he was giving Jett could rival Katie's.

Jett bit his lip. "No," he sighed, "Just disappointed. I guess. I really did like you." He finished resting his chin on Kendall's shoulder. "But you were in love with James waaaay before I was ever in the picture. That's why I helped you figure out your feelings."

"I'm sorry Jett, but I have bee-wait what?" Kendall pulled away and turned to face the other male. "How did you help me, exactly?"

Jett smiled. "I kissed you, which helped you realize that you would have rather been on that double date with James yesterday instead of me."

"Wait…you knew I was in love with James before I did?" A nod. "And you still went out with me?"

"Okay I didn't know it was _James _I just knew you were in love, the kiss earlier confirmed who it was. And I still went out with you because you obviously needed a push. I could tell you were starting to question yourself, so I figured that I would help move you along. Remember, changed man?"

Kendall stared at Jett for a moment. "So…you're okay…with me being in love with James?"

Jett nodded. "Of course, and I'm going to help you get him."

Kendall's face broke out into a shining grin. Jett had changed. He lent forward and kissed Jett sweetly. "Thanks Jett. You really are a great guy. And if things were different…" Kendall trailed off sadly.

Jett smiled softly. "Don't worry about it." He pulled back. "So, the way I see it is that we keep pretending to 'date'. It will not only make James jealous, but he will get confused on why he's jealous and realize he is madly in love with you-"

Kendall stopped him. "Wait, what do you mean 'realize he is in love'. I have to make him fall in love. He doesn't love me." Kendall said sadly, remembering his earlier thoughts.

Jett looked at him with confusion. "Okay? Yeah, no, he's in love with you, just doesn't know it."

"No, he doesn't."

"Yes, he does."

"No, he doesn't. I know for a fact he doesn't."

Jett scoffed. "Yeah right. How would you possibly kno-"

"Because I'm his whore!" Kendall yelled, causing some people to turn to look at him. Kendall blushed in shame and look down.

Jett glared at all the people before looking at Kendall again, face soft and laying a hand on his shoulder. "What do you mean?"

Kendall wiped at his eyes, furious at himself for letting them water. "Me and James h-have had this…thing for a while, like friends with benefits. It s-started back in Minnesota when we where about thirteen and it just progressed from there. He just wants me for sex and I know this, because of this morning. I gave him a blowjob and after we were finished all he cared about was find something to wear. He doesn't, Jett. I just know it." By the end of Kendall's speech he was crying. He tried to hide it, completely mortified that he was crying in public.

Jett quickly pulled Kendall to him. "Hey Kendall, shhh. That does complicate things a little, but it also makes things a little easier. Trust me Kendall. From an outsiders perspective, I can tell James cares for you deeply. He does love you Kendall. He just hasn't realize it."

Kendall sniffled, pulling back and wiping at his eyes. "I hope you're right." He lent into Jett's hand as it wiped the tear tracks away. "I hope you're right."

Jett smiled. "I am always right."

Kendall laughed. "Jerk."

Jett pulled Kendall into a kiss. "Upside about this still 'dating' plan, I get to kiss you."

Kendall rolled his eyes and returned the kiss. "You're not half bad. It could be worse." He smirked.

"Hey, I am the best kisser known to men." Kendall stared. "What?"

"I just realized why I liked you so much." Jett raised an eyebrow. "You're like a less good looking James."

"I'm going to let that comment slide because you're in love with James." Jett huffed.

Kendall laughed. "Sure Jett." Kendall suddenly smiled and pulled Jett into a passionate kiss. "Thank you, Jett. I can't give you what you really want, but I hope kisses are enough." He whispered against Jett's lips.

Jett shook his head. "It's not enough, Kendall. Not until you're happy, then it will be enough. And if seeing you with James is what it takes to make you happy, then so be it! That's all I want from you Kendall." He kissed Kendall again. "But the kisses do help."

Kendall laughed and pulled back as Jett began to list off what he had in mind. Kendall couldn't believe just how much the other male had changed. And he couldn't believe that the shorter boy would actually help him. He could feel the ache in his chest start to ease. He just hoped what Jett said was true. That James did love him. He couldn't take it if Jett was wrong and it did turn out that James had just wanted sex. He hoped that it wasn't true and he wasn't just setting himself up for heartbreak. He just hoped that this didn't end in disaster.

*CHAPTER END*

Random: There it is! A sorta important chapter.

Hikaru: And we just tortured you guys with Kett fluff.

Kaoru: I personally like the Kett fluff.

Hikaru: Me too.

Random: I liked writing it! So review please!

Random & Twins: Until next time! Peaceness!


	16. Chapter 16

Authur Note:

Random: LONG TIME NO SEEEEEE!

Hikaru: No kidding.

Kaoru: Your evil.

Random: I'm sorry! But I'm soooooo busy! I'm a senior in high school and have taken 2 AP classes and 2 pre-AP classes and they deiced to pill homework on me. And I haven't had time. I'm sorry!

Hikaru: DISCLAIMER: Random does not on BTR, because she is poor and could barley go to there concert.

Kaoru: WARNING: Language. M rated stuff that you might hate us for or not...

Random: So yeah...this took me forever! And so it might seem choppy because I wrote it at different times. Thank you to whoever is still reading this and whoever reviewed/faved/alerted! And special thanks to Jeremy as always for beta-ing! So I got nothing else so...ENJOY!

*_I have every faith in your reconciliatory navigational skills, Master Gibbs. Now where is that monkey? I want to shoot something!-Jack Sparrow_*

"You two! With me!" Jett said, taking hold of Logan and Carlos' ears.

"Dude!" Carlos whined.

"Why must everyone take advantage of my sensitive ears!" Logan exclaimed. Jett rolled his eyes at the whining pair. He pushed them into a nearby supply closet, looked around the lobby to see if anyone saw, then closed the door behind him and faced the other two males.

Carlos looked at him with suspicion. "You're not going to, like…rape us in here…are you?" He asked slowly.

Jett gave him a confused look. "What? No…what? NO!" Jett screamed.

"Hey, just making sure." Carlos said, raising his hands in defense.

Logan huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, if you hadn't interrupted our kiss to molest us, then please, elaborate on why? "

"…big words…" Jett shook his head. "Anyway! I need your help."

"With what?" They asked in unison.

"Getting James and Kendall together."

"Aren't you with Kendall?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, but he's in love with James and I want him to be happy."

"Aw, Logie! Isn't that sweet! Sacrificing his love for Kendall so that Kendall can be happy!" The Latino sighed dreamily.

"…and why am I considered the girl in our relationship?"

Carlos swooped forward suddenly and captured Logan's lips with his own, pushing Logan against the closets wall. The smart boy moaned loudly, tangling his hands in Carlos' hair and pulling the Latino closer. "Mmm, Carlos." Logan mumbled as Carlos moved to kiss at his neck.

"This is why you're considered the girl, Loges." Carlos whispered into Logan's ear as he took the lobe into his mouth.

Logan shivered. "Fuck, I don't care." The brunet moaned, bring his lips back to Carlos'.

Jett was mesmerized. He watched Carlos and Logan practically fuck against the wall for a moment. They were hot together. He snapped out of his daze at that thought. "Dudes! Right here!"

Carlos pulled back, but Logan kept at it, kissing and sucking at Carlos' neck. "You can always join." Carlos said simply.

And for a moment, Jett seriously considered it. The way Carlos looked at him with half lidded eyes and the way Logan looked up at him as he sucked on Carlos' neck, was insanely hot. He considered it, considered it for a good 10 seconds, then shook his head. "Kendall." He said sternly, more to himself to the couple in front of him.

Carlos raised an eyebrow. "Kendall? You just said that he was in love with James."

"Yes, but I brought you in here to help me, not fuck me." Jett said crossing his arms.

Logan whined. "You're no fun." He pulled away from Carlos reluctantly. "But your right. I want them to be happy." Logan slowly smirked. "The offer still stands though."

Jett shuddered and cleared his throat. "Yeah, anyway. Here's what I need."

* * *

"Kendall!" Jett yelled, running over to the blond, who was reading a magazine by the pool.

Kendall looked at him in both confusion and amusement. "Jett!" The blond mocked.

"Come with me!" Jett said, pulling the confused blond out of his chair.

"Wait Jett! I was reading-Whoa, where is the fire?!"

Jett stopped by the elevator and pushed the button. He pushed Kendall in quickly, then against the wall as the doors closed. "My pants." He whispered.

"What? Jett I tho-mph." Kendall didn't finish, because Jett shut him up by crashing their lips together. "Mmm." The blond hummed instead of finishing. The doors opened and Jett pulled back, earning a whine from Kendall. The shorter boy grabbed the taller's wrist and lead him to apartment 2J. Once inside, Jett push Kendall against the door and reattached their lips.

Kendall was confused beyond belief, but Jett was really good at kissing, so Kendall didn't really mind. The blond moaned loudly when Jett swished his tongue out and coached his out. A cough from behind Jett broke Kendall from his haze. He looked behind Jett's shoulder and nearly choked. James was standing there, with his arms crossed, looking pissed.

"H-Hey, J-James." Kendall stammered.

"Hey you two." James said a little too sweetly. "What are you doing?"

Jett rolled his eyes and went back to kissing Kendall. "We're just-mmm- you k-know-oh Jett!" Kendall moaned loudly. Jett had chosen that moment to trust his hips forward into Kendall's.

James balled his fists. Jett was pissing him off. He was supposed to make Kendall moan like that! Not Jett! He was James Diamond! James Diamond was Kendall's…nothing. He wasn't anything to Kendall. He shouldn't be angry. And who said he was angry? No one, that's who. "Could you two not do that in front of me? Please?" He asked.

Jett sighed. "Fine! Kill joy." He mumbled, pulling away from a dazed Kendall. "Come on, Kendork." Jett tugged Kendall to the bedroom Kendall shared with James.

He closed the door and slammed Kendall against it. "Moan Kendall." He whispered.

Kendall looked at him in confusion. "What- JETT! Fuck!" Kendall screamed. Jett had grabbed Kendall through his jeans roughly and stroked him forcefully. And that, for some reason, turned Kendall on more than he liked to admit.

Kendall whimpered, clutching onto Jett shoulders as he continued to stroke him. "J-Jett, what are you-oh…_oh fuck_." Kendall moaned loudly. Jett unbuttoned his jeans and slipped his hand into Kendall's boxers and grabbed Kendall's hard member. He started to stroke up and down the heated flesh, passing his thumb over the tip and causing Kendall to shudder.

"That's it Kendall. Moan for me." Jett whispered hotly, attaching his lips to Kendall's neck.

"Oh shit, Jett. What are-fuck-you doing? Yes faster, fuck." Kendall did what Jett wanted, his moans grew louder and louder. Kendall jerked his hips with Jett's hand, trying to gain more friction.

Jett's hand went faster and he brought his other hand to squeeze Kendall's ass. Kendall continued to moan loudly, too far gone in a haze of pleasure to wonder why Jett was doing this. "Yes, Jett. Just like that. Oh crap. I-I-JETT!" Kendall screamed as he came all over Jett's hand, just as they heard the apartments door slam shut.

Kendall collapsed against the door, taking deep breaths. Jett smirked as he cleaned his hand. "That went perfectly." He smiled brightly at the flustered blond.

"What the…What the HELL!?" Kendall panted harshly. Jett just smirked.

"It's all part of the plan."

* * *

James was furious and jealous and angry and any other emotion that went along with wanting to punch someone. But he didn't know why! He'd stormed out of the apartment, where Kendall and Jett were probably still fucking. He growled. He didn't like that sentence at all. Anyway, Kendall moaning and groaning from behind that door, pissed him the fuck off. Not at Kendall, but at Jett. He was making Kendall scream and moan. James was supposed to only make Kendall scream and moan, but it's not like he and Kendall were in a relationship. It was only natural for Jett and Kendall to do things like that. But seriously, when he was there! He wanted to bash in Jett's smug, not-as-pretty-as-his, face into the concrete.

"Hey James." Carlos greeted as James stormed by him sitting on the couch in the lobby.

"Not now." James growled.

"Whoa, what's got your panties in a bunch?" Logan asked, handing Carlos a blue smoothie.

James growled and flopping angrily down beside them. "Jett and Kendall."

Carlos took a sip from his drink. "What about Jett and Kendall?"

"They decided to fuck in our room, while I was still in the damn apartment!"

"So? They're together, of course they'd want to-" Carlos stopped mid sentence. "Are you jealous?" He snickered.

James head snapped in Carlos' direction so fast, Logan was surprised he didn't break it. "_What!_ No! I am not!"

Logan leaned forward, to get a better look at James. "Oh, really?"

James glared. "Yes, really!"

Carlos mimicked Logan. "Really now?"

James growled. "Yes. I. Am. Not. Jealous!"

"Why does it sound like you're trying to convince yourself that, rather than us?" Logan replied.

James paused for a second. Could he be jealous? If someone asked if he missed Kendall, he would tell them yes. But that was because the blond seemed to be hanging more and more with Jett instead of James. And apparently, from the blatant display they put on earlier, Kendall no longer needed him sexually. So…did that mean their friends with benefits thing was over? He was so confused. And the pain that shot through him like a knife at the thought of loosing Kendall to Jett, didn't help.

James huffed and got up. "Whatever. I'm taking a walk." He got up and headed out of the lobby.

Carlos and Logan grinned at each other, then high-fived. "Plan's working!" They said excitedly.

* * *

"And it never crossed your mind too _tell_ me this little plan of yours?" Kendall seethed. He and Jett had cleaned up, it taking longer than necessary because of the heated make out sessions they would engage in, just as the shorter half of Big Time Rush walked in.

"…No?" The three said in unison.

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Seriously guys! I would like to know about these things! I don't like being ambushed by sudden handjobs when I'm least expecting!"

Carlos snickered. "You gave him a handjob?"

Jett shrugged. "Only thing I could think of that would get him to moan that loudly, without having actual sex."

"Did he?" Logan asked curiously, like the little researcher he was.

Jett smirked, looking directly at Kendall. "Oh yes. Blondie's most definitely a screamer. I can only imagine how loud he is when he's-"

"Okay! Enough of that! Back to the main topic, please." Kendall quickly cut in, cheeks tinting pink. "What exactly is this plan?"

"Make James jealous." Jett said simply.

"Okay…and how does that help?"

"Well I can't exactly go and kiss James like I did you. He'd punch me! My face is too pretty to be punched!"

Kendall facepalmed. Yup, moments like these showed just what parts of Jett was still the same. "Jett." he whined.

"It's so he can figure out his feelings. Jealousy is a wonderful motivator."

"But did you seriously have to practically rape me with your hand to do it?"

"It's not rape if you like it." Jett hummed.

Kendall turned red. "Shut up!"

Logan and Carlos couldn't contain their laughter. "This is too good!" They gasped through their laughter.

Kendall whirled on them, "Shut up!" He screamed again, flopping down with a sigh and pulling at his hair. "Why did I have to fall for _James_!? Why did it have to be him? I couldn't go for a guy that would actually love me back, no I had to go for the unreachable." Kendall ranted.

"Hey, buddy," Carlos said rubbing the blonds back. "Calm down. There is nothing wrong with falling for James. You two have practically been together since birth. I'd be surprised if you didn't fall for him."

"Plus," Logan injected, "he loves you too. I didn't know Carlos liked me back until he asked me out randomly. You just have to have a little more confidence in yourself."

Jett smiled and scooted over to Kendall. He removed Kendall's hands from his hair to stroke it. "James would be insane not to love you." Jett whispered softly.

Kendall smiled slightly, leaning forward to kiss the shorter boy softly. He honestly didn't know how'd he get through this without Jett here to reassure and comfort him. "Thanks, Jett."

"No problem." He replied, kissing Kendall's cheek.

"So, how loud exactly, did Kendall moan?" Carlos asked curiously.

Kendall groaned. This was going to be a long wait. If James didn't come back soon, Kendall was probably going to die from embarrassment.

"Well…I'm pretty sure the next door nei-Ow! Kendall!" Jett whined, rubbing his head.

"SHUT UP!"

*CHAPTER END*

Random: And there it is! I hope that makes up for somewhat for the long wait.

Hikaru: No it doesn't...

Kaoru: You're a terrible person.

Random: I know already! Quite rubbing it in.

Hikaru: Nope! That's not happening! *Evil grin*

Random: *pout* So review? And tell me how bad a person I am?

Random & Twins: Until next time! Peaceness!


	17. Chapter 17

Aurthor Note:

Random: HEY! Me update faster! :) So really all I have to say is thank you to all that reviewed/faved/alerted! And special thanks to the wonderful Jeremy for his bets-skills! And did any of you notice the little Jett/Logan/Carlos threesome thing? Well I was thinking of making that happen in like a spin-off one-shot thing. And I would like to know your thoughts on that! I meant to put this in the other author note but forgot. Heh. So tell me what you think!

Hikaru: WARNINGS: M RATED MATERIAL! I hope you guys are happy with this! I worked hard! Probably my best work!

Random: Ahem.

Hikaru: Still my best work.

Kaoru: DISCLAIMER: Random of course doesn't own. If you think she does you're insane.

Random: *Glaring at Hikaru* Well! That's all have have for you! ENJOY THE LONGEST SMUT I HAVE EVER WRITTEN!

*_Pirate- Jack Sparrow*_

James sat angry on a Palm Woods wooden bench in the middle of the Palm Woods park, trying to set the grass in front of him on fire. Why did Kendall have to be with Jett? He bet that if Kendall had chosen any other guy besides Jett, he would be perfectly fine. Letting Kendall run around with that dude for a couple of weeks and then they'd beak up and Kendall would find another, but James would always be there. But with Jett, it was different. Kendall could decide to drop James like a half baked potato and run off with Jett to never be seen again!

James rolled his eyes at his own thoughts. He was acting like a jealous boyfriend! Sure Kendall and himself had had sex a few times…more than a few times… most of the time, but that didn't make Kendall his. And that brought up a question, why did he want Kendall to _be_ his? He'd never really thought about the relationship he had with Kendall. Maybe he should have, because now that he thinks back on it, it didn't make fucking sense.

In the beginning, they'd been friends and did normal friend things. Then, puberty hit and that fateful day happened and they started to do not so normal friend things. It had started off innocent. A few kisses here and there. They were teenage boys and curious about the whole showing affection thing. And it escalated from being curious about what a kiss was to more sexual things and exploring that. James realizes now that it was also about exploring their own sexuality. Kendall discovered that he was gay and James realized he was bisexual. But their relationship stopped being about curiosity when they where probably 15, turning into what it sorta is now. Experiencing pleasure and letting go of daily frustrations and things like that, but recently, James discovered that it wasn't really about that anymore. He didn't know when it changed from wanting to just get off, to wanting to feel each other, kiss each other, being together. It was no longer a fuck buddy thing where they just found a release. It was making love and wanting to make the other feel good, moan, pant and groan.

That scared the shit out of James.

Because all that meant was he might be…could be…very deeply be…he couldn't even think it! Stuff like that didn't happen to James Diamond. He was the player that stole hearts, not have his heart stolen. But that seems to be what happened. Kendall stole his heart, with out James even realizing it. James was-

James stood up quickly. He couldn't think about that. That lead to things he could not come back from, things that could ruin his relationship with Kendall. That's why he was going to let Jett have Kendall. Jett could give the blond that he wanted. James couldn't…but he wasn't ready to give the wonderful green eyed boy up just yet. He needed Kendall just one more time.

When James finally returned to the apartment it was late, not super late, but still late. Jett had left hours ago, saying he needed to get to bed early for an audition he had the next day. Carlos and Logan hit the sack about an hour after Jett left. Kendall, on the other hand, was still awake. He was just a tiny bit worried, okay, a lot worried. Even before Kendall realized he was in love with the tall boy, he would worry about him when he came home late and always tried to stay up, but this time he also had an ulterior motive. He wanted to know if Jett's plan had worked any.

So when James entered the apartment, Kendall had been relieved, but then he'd been conflicted to either feel disappointed or happy, because James immediately walked over and kissed Kendall soundly on the lips. The first thing out of Kendall's mouth was a moan. It had at least been a week since James had kissed him, Kendall recently was the one initiating the kisses, and although Jett was good in the kissing department, he wasn't as good as James. No one was as good as James.

James knew just what made Kendall gasp, James barley brushed the tip of his tongue against the seem of Kendall's lips. What made him groan, James dove his tongue inside the sweet tasting heat and brushed the roof of Kendall's mouth. And what made him moan, the brunet's tongue pressed against Kendall's, pulling the pink muscle into his mouth and sucking, before letting his tongue play with Kendall's. James knew just how to make Kendall a puddle of sexually aroused goo.

"Kendall." James breathed, ghosting his breath over the blonds swollen lips. "Bed, now." Was whispered softly into his ear.

Kendall shivered. It had been so long since James had even touched him like that. He didn't even realize how much he'd been craving it. I looked into James' lust darkened eyes for a moment, searching for anything that could tell him James felt the same way, but all he saw was desire and want, but if he looked harder, it looked like there was something under those two familiar emotions that wasn't there before. He couldn't place it and James was hiding it really well, but it was enough for him. He got up and grabbed James' hand, tugging him toward their shared room.

Kendall didn't even make it halfway down the hall, before the taller boy had him pinned to the wall. Lips joined in a heated kiss, that evolved a even more heated battle for dominance. James smoothed his hand across Kendall's stomach over his hips and stopped at the blond's ass, squeezing it gently. That earned himself a moan of approval from Kendall, who lost focus on the kiss and lost the battle. Kendall fisted James' shirt and pulled him closer while he arched his hips forward into James'. They both moaned loudly at the contact and friction the jeans created for their forming hard-ons.

He wanted James so badly. He knew that he was going to regret this and feel used after, but he needed James. He's never gone this long without feeling James inside him. And, fuck, that sounded amazing right now. "James." Kendall gasped into the kiss.

"Yeah?" James replied, lips still touching.

"We need to get to our room." He whispered, rocking his hips into James'. Kendall squeaked softly when James moved his hand from Kendall's ass to under his thigh, lifting it up and hooking it around his waist. Kendall lifted his other leg to wrap around the other hip. James held Kendall's hips and used the wall to help support Kendall's weight.

"In a minute. I like the thought of you pined up against the wall, making you beg to be fucked against it." James whispered hotly into Kendall's ear.

Kendall shivered, tightening his hold around James waist. He reached forward and pulled James face back to his, slipping his tongue into James' mouth when James opened it. James always tasted like chocolate pie. He moaned as their lips slid together perfectly. He didn't want this to end. Ever.

James pressed closer, hands sliding up under the back of Kendall's shirt. Smoothing his hands up and down Kendall's back, to press their lower bodies together. He rocked his hips forward to rub their erections together in blissful friction. They pulled back with a gasp, James' lips going to Kendall's neck as they continued to rub their bodies against each other. He kissed a trail of open-mouthed kisses down the pale neck in front of him. Groaning against Kendall's neck, overwhelmed by the sensations. Kendall was pressed against the wall, legs wrapped around his waist, hips rocking against his, breath coming out in harsh pants against his ear, hands tangled in his hair to keep him in place. He wanted more, he wanted Kendall to be his, now and forever. But he'd have to settle for having him now.

"James, please." Kendall whined.

James hummed against Kendall's collar bone, sliding his hands under the blond's skinny jeans. Kendall moaned in need as the same hand slid back up to palm at his hard length. "James, I need you. I don't care if you take me against this wall, the floor, or even on Carlos' fucking bed as Carlos and Logan watched! Just get the fuck inside me." Kendall said, using his back to push off the wall. James lost his balance as all of Kendall's weight was suddenly on him. He stumbled back against the other wall, hands moving to hold Kendall's thighs to keep him up. Kendall pressed James into the wall with his weight, hands on either side of James' head as his hips kept moving.

James groaned. His hands digging into the fabric on Kendall's thighs. The position they were now in was awkward, Kendall's legs and knees now wrapped more around his thighs and squeezing his hips, but it allowed more friction and James didn't care, because the sight in front of him was amazing.

Kendall was panting above him, green eyes blown wide with lust and staring right at James. James groaned again and Kendall smirked, leaning down to whisper in his ear. "You like this James? You like having me in your arms with all my weight pressing you into the wall while my hips work with yours? Rubbing your big, warm, hard dick into mine, begging you to just fuck me."

"Holy shit, Kendall." James breathed, cock throbbing with want.

He could hear the smirk in Kendall's voice, "Why don't you do it, James. Why don't you just fuck me." He moaned the last part with so much want and need it nearly made James release right then and there.

James growled, spinning around and shoving Kendall back into the wall. "I am going to fuck you so hard and for so long, you won't even remember your own name."

Kendall nearly sobbed with want. "Yes, James. Yes, please."

James chuckled harshly, he'd never wanted Kendall so much before. Maybe it was the feeling of finality, that if he didn't do this he would lose Kendall forever, he didn't know. He wrapped Kendall's legs back around his waist and hauled the blond back off of the wall, stumbling to their door and kicking it open and kicking it back closed once they entered, all the while engaging Kendall in a sloppy kiss.

He walked over to one of the two bed and dropped Kendall on it. He scanned Kendall's body. Kendall's blond hair already stuck to his fore head from sweat, eyes nearly completely black, cheeks tinted pink with arousal, breath coming out in pants, cock visibly noticeable through the tight jeans. James licked his lips, kicking his shoes off, before climbing over Kendall's body to hover inches away from his lips.

"You are such a fucking turn on." James breathed, kissing Kendall's jaw.

The blond chuckled breathlessly. "I'd be even more of a turn on with my clothes off."

James smirked, pushing Kendall's shirt up and exposing his stomach. "Good idea." He said sitting up so he could push Kendall's shirt all the way off and throwing it over the edge of the bed. Kendall laid back down, pulling James with him. Licking at James' lips, while he worked on the buttons of his shirt.

The blond moaned happily into the kiss when the last button came undone, one hand feeling James' chest and the other resting on James' neck to pull him closer. Kendall whined when James pulled back to take the shirt off, he'd been enjoying those lips, but quickly got over it when his eyes landed on the newly exposed skin. He sat up on one elbow and moved his other hand to run down James' toned chest and abs.

"So hot." The blond breathed. He flicked his fingers over one nipple, causing James to groan.

James watched as the hand went lower and lower, popping open the button to his jeans and pulling the zipper down. He bit his lip when Kendall's eyes suddenly darkened, if that was possible, and then gasped when he suddenly found himself on his back with Kendall on top of him. Kendall pushed both boxers and jeans of the brunet's legs, leaving James completely bare. He kissed down James' chest stopping just before he got to his hard cock, taking a moment to lick the tip.

James moaned loudly. Bucking his hips up, he tried to get Kendall to do that again. "Come on." He moaned.

Kendall shook his head. "Patience James. I want this to last." He said before licking a line from bass to tip. "I want to taste you."

James grunted in annoyance. "You can taste me with your mouth around my dick." He bucked his hips up for emphasis.

Kendall chuckled, but complied, taking the head into his mouth. "Oh, Kendall." James moaned, curling his hands in Kendall's blond hair. "Your mouth is amazing."

Kendall hummed, taking more of James into his mouth and swirling his tongue around the heated flesh. James groaned, pushing Kendall down. wanting more of himself in that amazing mouth. The blond placed his hands on James' hips to prevent the brunet from bucking up and choking him. He took what he could and sucked, rubbing his tongue along the underside.

James moaned and tightened his hold on Kendall's hair. "Fuck, Kendall." He looked down and immediately wished he hadn't, because now he couldn't look away. Kendall had his cheeks hallowed and his mouth formed a perfect O around his dick. He watched as Kendall moved up and down the length in his mouth, watched as it disappeared and reappeared. His eyes locked with Kendall's, who's green eyes looked up at him with open trust and innocence. It was too much for James.

"K-Kendall, I-I can't-I'm…going to-Kendall!" James yelled as he came, spilling into Kendall's awaiting mouth.

Kendall pulled off of him once he was done, crawling up his body to kiss his swollen lips. James kissed back, groaning at the taste of himself on Kendall's tongue. He pushed Kendall closer, smirking when he felt Kendall's need against his thigh. He pushed the blond back to lying on his back, making quick work of Kendall's jeans and boxers.

"Your turn baby." James whispered, leaning down and licking down Kendall's throbbing need.

"J-James…p-please." Kendall whimpered. He was so hard, it was painful. Having James cum in his mouth, made him want James to fuck him even more and he didn't think that was possible.

James paused, looking up at the blonds desperate cries an idea forming in his head. Kendall gasp when James suddenly took all of him in. He arched his hips upward and curled his toes. "A-Ah, J-ames." He panted. Kendall moaned and withered as James continued to suck him, fisting the sheets beneath him.

Kendall's eyes snapped open and he bucked his hips forward when he felt a slick finger enter his entrance. "Oh god, James. More." He moaned. Sure it had been awhile since he had actual sex, but that didn't mean he wasn't used to the pain. One finger didn't hurt anymore. James added another, starting to pump and scissor his fingers.

Kendall panted and moaned. Fingers fisting the sheets harder as he felt his stomach tighten. James added another finger, pumping his hand faster, trying to find that one spot. James groaned around Kendall, his now hard again length rubbing against the bed and he curled his fingers unintentionally.

Kendall cried out in pleasure. "James, yes! There!"

James smirked mentally, sucking harder and pumping his hand in time with his head. Kendall bucked his hips up, not caring if James chocked. "Shit, J-James. Stop…I'm gonna…I'm gonna, fuck!" The blond screamed as he came, falling back against the bed with harsh pants.

James swallowed as much as he could, letting go of Kendall's member, but still continued to pump his fingers, he took his free hand to the blonds oversensitive member and stroked it with his pumps. "Not done yet, babe." He breathed, kissing Kendall's stomach.

Kendall whimpered, too weak from his orgasm to protest. Feeling James' hand work his almost once again hard cock, made him look up to see James reach over to the night stand and pull out a bottle of lube. He whined weakly as he watched James, spread it over his cock, pumping it a few times to reach full attention. By this time Kendall was completely hard again too and wanting nothing more than to have James inside of him.

Kendall spread his legs farther apart, exposing his awaiting hole. "James, please. I need you now."

James swallowed at the sight in front of him, leaning over to kiss Kendall quickly before taking his legs and putting them over his shoulders. He aligned himself with Kendall's entrance and pushed past the first ring of muscle. Kendall hissed softly as James entered, shaking his head when he saw James was about to speak.

"I'm fine. K-Keep going." James nodded, pushing the rest of the way in and stopped, letting Kendall's legs fall to his waist and looking down at Kendall. He had his eyes closed and brows furrowed. James lent down and kiss him to help distract from the pain. When he heard Kendall moan quietly, he pulled his hips back and slowly pushed back in. Groaning himself at the feel of Kendall's warm heat around his aching member.

Kendall gasped as James pulled back and pushed back in again, the pain slowly fading. He moaned, loudly, wrapping his arms around James. "Faster, Jamie." He breathed. James smirked, picking up his pace, supporting his body with his hands on either side of Kendall.

"How are you always so tight?" James grunted.

Kendall moaned. "I don't know. James! Yes, keeping going! Don't stop, harder! Yes!" He ranted, mind completely gone in a haze of pleasure.

James pounded into Kendall, leaning down to suck at his neck. He bit down, causing Kendall to give a cry of pleasure, then licked at the forming mark. He smirked at the bruise he left.

Pulling out of Kendall suddenly, James flipped Kendall to rest on his hands and knees. Kendall whined at the loss of James member, then moaned when it was back inside of him, moaning even loader when the change in position allowed James better access to his prostate. James slammed into him, fingers digging into his hips. He could feel the way James' dick stretched and filled him. He loved it. James was who he wanted. Not Jett, not any other dude on this earth. He just wanted James. And to have him pounding into him from behind, was complete and utter bliss.

Kendall threw his head back and cried out in pleasure at a particularly hard jab to his prostate. "Ah, yes, yes, yes! Jamie. More, please. Harder, oh yes." He babbled, toes curling and fists clenching. He felt his member throb with need and he pushed back against James for more. "James. Jamie, so good! Fuck, yes! I-I n-need to c-cum. Oh fuck! So close."

James grunted, hips snapping forward so hard Kendall had to find leverage on the head board or he would have fallen forward. Kendall thrust back into him, head thrown back and panting. "Shit, Kendall. So hot." James groaned, leaning forward to kiss along Kendall's back.

"T-Touch me! Please James! I-I need release! P-Please." Kendall whimpered, he squeaked when James changed his position again to him on his back. The blond held onto James' shoulders as the brunet fucked him vigorously, moaning and screaming with pure pleasure.

James took one hand and wrapped it around Kendall's leaking cock and started pumping. His thrusts grew sloppy and out of rhythm, pounding into Kendall so hard the whole bed shook. "I'm close Kendall." He grunted, bringing the blond into a sloppy meet of lips, tongue and teeth.

Kendall nodded, nearly sobbing from all the pleasure coursing through his body. "Make me come, James! Yes, fuck yes! P-Please, r-right-don't- fucking hell! YES!" Kendall screamed. His back arched off the bed, head thrown back as he came in ropes all over James' hand and their abdomens. He fell back panting hard and spent.

James moaned and grunted, Kendall clenched around him and the sight of him releasing sent James over the edge, filling Kendall up with his seed.

Kendall moaned again. "I love you." He whispered.

James froze. Did Kendall just say that? But he couldn't! He was with Jett. He couldn't love James! James couldn't-No he didn't. This wasn't happening. He couldn't let this happen.

Kendall felt James pull out and looked up, noticing his look of panic. Then it hit him, he just probably made the worst mistake of his life. Kendall sat up quickly grabbing James before he could get off the bed. "James wait-"

James shook him off and gathered his clothes . "Jamie, please don't do this." Kendall whimpered as he watched James put his pants back on, too weak to get up completely. "Talk to me!"

James walked over to the door and opened it, looking back over to Kendall. He couldn't fall for Kendall. The blond deserved better than James. He needed to leave. With that thought, he walked through the door and left the blond behind.

"James! No! Don't leave. T-Talk t-to m-me. I love you." The last part was whispered brokenly as James left him. He broke down. How could he have let that slip? He just lost James completely. Not only did James not love him, but wanted nothing to do with him. James hated him. And it was all because Kendall couldn't keep him mouth shut. "James." He sobbed, curling into a tight ball under the sheets. Soon Kendall cried himself to sleep, not knowing how he was going to live without James in his life.

*CHAPTER END*

Random: Maybe that makes up for the long wait!

Hikaru: Tell us what you think in a review!

Kaoru: And what you think about the Jett/Logan/Carlos threesome!

Random & Twins: Until next time! Peaceness!


	18. Chapter 18

Aethur Note:

Random: HI PEOPLE OF THE WORLD AND SURROUNDING PLANTS! :) I got this chapter finished much fast then the last one!

Hikaru: Evil!

Kaoru: How could-

Random: *Slaps hand over Kaoru's mouth* SHHHHHHH! You'll give it away!

Kaoru: *Glare*

Hikaru: Why did-

Random: *Slaps other hand on Hikaru's mouth* NO! They must read to find out!

Hikaru: *Pry's hand off* The waring will just give it away anyway.

Random: Not if you say it right!

Hikaru: Fine. WARNINGS: Sex, language and sadness. Major sadness. Was that vague enough?

Random:...well you didn't have to bluntly say the sex part...

Kaoru: *Rolls eyes* DISCLAIMER: Random does not own the boy's. Just the story around them! If she did, they would hate her for this chapter!

Random: Yeah...I don't know where this came from. It tour my heart up to write this. Really it did. Anyway! Thank you all who are reading/reviewing/faving/alerting! You all just make my day! And special thank to Jeremy for bets-ing! If there is mistakes blame him! Nah just kidding! Blam me for having mistakes in the first place! Okay enjoy! Oh and the first part of this is a memory. Okay now enjoy!

*_"I want you to know that I was rooting for you. Know that."-Jack Sparrow_*

_Fifteen-year-old Kendall panted as James slammed into him from behind. This wasn't __their__ first time, oh no, but it was special. It's been about a week since they moved to the Palm Woods, a long and hard week of paper work, vocal practice, and dance routines. But right now, neither of the teenage boy's cared. James had decided that today would be a good day to thank Kendall properly for helping him with his dream and also help Kendall get his mind off __of__ the anniversary of his dad leaving. Two birds with one stone. _

_"James!" Kendall screamed when James hit his prostate. Boy was he glad no one was home. His mom and sister __were__ back in Minnesota getting the rest of their things and Carlos and Logan were checking out the pool. But again, the only thing he really cared about, was making James go faster. _

_Kendall moaned, gripping the sheets below him tightly. "F-Faster James. Oh fuck yes, faster!" _

_James grunted, pulling Kendall up suddenly so his chest was pressed flushed against Kendall's back. "You like this, Ken?" He whispered into Kendall's ear._

_Kendall whined, when James pulled him up he had also stopped thrusting. His huge dick was pressed up against his sweet spot and it was driving him insane. "Yes, James. James, please, move. P-please." He bucked back, moaning when his prostate was rubbed. _

_James grunted again, but didn't move. "You slut. You like having my cock up your ass don't you? You chase after those bimbo's, but none of them can make you come as hard as me, can they, Ken?" He said licking a line up Kendall's neck. _

_Kendall let out a throaty moan, his dick throbbed with need. "M-Move, oh god, move."_

_James smirked. "You're a little bitch for dirty talk. I bet I can make you come just through my voice." Kendall shivered. James voice dropped a few octaves and Kendall didn't doubt what James said, actually he hoped James could do it. _

_James grinned, lightly kissing and licking at Kendall's exposed neck whilst running his warm hands up and down Kendall's heaving chest. "You like it when I control you, Kendall. You like being held down and pounded into so hard you see stars. Imagine it Kendall. Right now, if I hadn't stopped, I would be trusting my hard dick into you, pounding you against the headboard." He whispered huskily, his own dick throbbed as the image entered his head._

_Kendall nearly sobbed with want. He reached a hand out to touch his throbbing need, but James batted __it__ away. "Ah-ah, no. I know you want it Kendall. __You__ want me to make you explode with just my voice. Just as much as you want me to move. You want me to bend you back over, pull out and slam back in. You want my cock to make you rock up and down on this bed so forcefully, __you'll__ have to grab the headboard to keep from hitting your head. My fucking dick fucking you so hard and so long you scream 'till your voice __is gone__. Making you black out from the pleasure that rocks your body as you release over the clean sheets, but just before you black out, you'd feel me fill you to the brim with my hot seed, marking you as mine."_

_That did it for Kendall. With a load scream of James' name, Kendall came. Long ropes of his release spattering over the headboard, the sheets, his chest. James let him go and Kendall fell forward, thankfully on a clean patch of bedding, to weak to hold himself up with his arms. _

_James groaned as Kendall squeezed around him and he started his thrusting again, causing Kendall to moan weakly. Kendall didn't know how, but pretty soon he was hard again, panting as James pounded into him, chanting 'Faster, harder.' over and over again. This time though, James complied. He flipped the blond over onto his back and kissed him sloppily._

_Kendall wrapped his long legs around James, pulling him in deeper with each thrust, moaning and withering under the brunet. He broke __the__ kiss to trail down the tan neck, biting on the pulse point. James groaned, pulling Kendall back into a more heated clash of tongues and teeth. Kissing him deeply, James pulled the pink muscle into his mouth to suck as his thrusts grew in speed and strength, rocking Kendall's body up and down forcefully. _

_James broke the kiss this time, burring his head in Kendall's neck as his thrust became sloppy and his breathing became harsh. _

_"Oh James, yes! So good, fill me James. I want you to fill me!" He moaned. And that is exactly what James did, releasing into Kendall with one finally thrust. _

_Kendall's back arched, groaning at the feeling of the hot __wetness__ filling him, and he released for a second time that night. "Fuck, James!" He hissed, collapsing back in the bed, utterly spent. _

_James pulled out and rolled to the side and off the bed, grabbing Kendall and __pulling__ him to the much cleaner bed on the other side of the room, they'll deal with the mess later. Kendall looked up at James and smiled, when he was set back down, pulling the brunet in for a long kiss. James smiled too laying down next to the blond and letting him rest his head on his chest. _

_It was quiet and James had almost fallen asleep when Kendall spoke. "James?" He said so softly, he almost missed it._

_"Mmm?" James said sleepily. _

_"Y-You're not going t-to leave me…are you?" Kendall asked, voice small and fragile. _

_James' eyes snapped open. The last time he had heard Kendall's voice like that was when…well, when his dad left. His gripped tightened around the blond and he pulled his face up to look at him. Kendall's green-eyes looked scared and broken, he looked like that lost seven year old all over again. _

_James reached forward and kissed Kendall's forehead, then looked him straight in the eyes. "Never."_

You lied to me.

* * *

Logan yawned as he opened his eyes. He stretched and looked over at his peacefully sleeping naked boyfriend. He was so glad he didn't have to hide his relationship with Carlos anymore. It felt nice to he able to express their feelings. Though he'd been sorta shocked when Kendall told them he was gay…okay not that part, but the part about being single. He and Carlos had figured that him and James were together.

Apparently not.

Well that probably wasn't true anymore! Not after what they'd heard last night! He should really thank those two. Carlos had gotten so turned on. Who knew? The little Latino was a voyeur. He chuckled at the memory.

He sighed and yawned once more, before getting up and walking to the bathroom. He figured he'd give Carlos a couple more minutes of sleep.

He sighed happily as he emptied his annoying bladder and went to wash his hands, humming to a nameless tune. He jumped when arms, snaked around his waist, but relaxed when Carlos' sweet scent flooded his nose.

"Hey, babe." Carlos whispered, voice husky from sleep, sending shivers down Logan's spin.

Logan turned around and smiled. "Hey." He whispered back.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Carlos whined, trailing lazy kisses down Logan's jaw.

"You looked comfy."

"Because you where there with me, now you're not, and I wasn't comfy. Come back to bed." He responded nibbling Logan's ear.

Logan moaned softly. "We can't Carlos. We have to go to work today."

Carlos groaned. "Noooo. Then we have to tell Gustavo about us! Fowey."

Logan laughed. "It'll be fine. It's not like we're the only ones. Kendall and James need to tell him too."

Carlos sighed. "Fiiine." He whined, unwrapping Logan from his arms. "Speaking of those two. You need to wake them up."

"Why me?"

"Because I have to go pee!" He kissed Logan quickly as he pushed him out of the bathroom. "Love you." And he slammed the door in Logan's face.

He groaned and kicked the door. Which wasn't a good idea when you don't have any shoes on. "Ow! Ass!" He sighed and walked to the dresser to grab some pants and walked to Kendall and James' door.

He took a deep breath, getting himself ready for the sight that was going to great him. He really didn't want to see a naked Kendall and James, but Carlos is an ass and they need to get up. So steeling his nerves, he opened the door. "Okay love birds! Time to-er…" He trailed off.

James wasn't there and he was talking to a sleeping Kendall, well if you call thrashing sleeping.

Logan ran over to Kendall in a panic. "Kendall! Kendall! Wake up!" He frantically shook the blond.

"James!" Kendall gasped, shooting up into a sitting position and knocking Logan to the floor. Kendall looked around frantically for James. "James? J-James." He whispered.

"Ow."

The blonds head popped into view over the bed. "Logan?"

"Morning to you too, buddy." Logan said sarcastically. The smaller boy got up off the floor and looked at Kendall, who was looking at the door. "Ken?"

Kendall looked over at Logan. "Yeah?" He asked softly, voice noticeably strained.

"Where's James?"

Kendall looked back at the door quickly, feeling tears brim his eyes again. "He left." He whispered.

Logan's face scrunched in confusion. "What?"

"H-He l-left." Kendall repeated, he could feel his resolve breaking.

Logan looked even more confused. "What do you-"

"He fucking left, Logan!" Kendall screamed, tears streaming down his face. He could feel himself trembling and his heart increasing in pace. "He fucked me, I said I loved him, and he left! Walked right out that fucking door! Left me feeling used and u-unloved. J-Just l-like…" He broke off into sobs, hugging himself tightly.

Logan eyes widened. "Kendall! Shh, come on. You need to calm down."

Kendall shook his head, eyes shut tightly. "He left me. He n-never loved me. I was h-his toy. He left m-me. James hates me. I-I l-l-lost him!" He shook violently, sobbing so hard he could barley breath.

Logan rushed to his side, eyes wide with panic. But Kendall pushed him away. "N-no, please, daddy! I'll b-be g-good. Just d-don't leave m-me!" Kendall was starting to hyperventilate. Tears streamed from his broken green eyes, wild and lost in a flashback. His body shook and he clawed at his upper arms. "D-don't h-hate m-me. D-don't leave me!" He ranted hysterically.

Logan was in near hysteria himself. Kendall was having a panic attack. He was shaking violently, sobbing uncontrollable, and his hands where clawing at his skin, cutting his skin and causing it to bleed, desperate for the pain in his heart to go away somehow. Logan tried to grab Kendall's hands and pull them away from his arms, but the blond jerk back and slammed into the headboard behind him. Logan took a deep breath, he just need to try and calm Kendall down.

"Kendall. Ken. Listen to me. I'm not going to leave you. Come back to me Kendall." Logan soothed. It was working, Kendall had started to calm down, but Logan reached out and touched Kendall again, accidentally brushing one of the still bleeding cuts. Kendall screamed, his body slamming against the wall the bed was against, to try and get away from the thing that wanted to hurt him.

"N-No! Daddy, please! I-I'm s-sorry!" He sobbed, curling into a ball and burying his head in his knees.

"What is goi-oh my god." Carlos gasped at the sight in front of him, the sound making Kendall scream again and scrambled to the corner of the bed. He was still naked and he was visibly shaking, green eyes wild with fear.

"Carlos! Call an ambulance!" Logan said urgently. If Logan was right, Kendall was probably going to pass out soon and he bet anything some of those cuts needed stitches.

Carlos nodded and dialed without protest. Logan looked back at Kendall, who was now hyperventilating again. "Kendall, please. You've got to calm down." Logan pleaded.

Kendall shook his head. "He left me. He's going to hurt me. Daddy don't hurt me again, please. I'll be good. Don't leave James!" Logan wanted to sob. James had triggered something in Kendall, probably something none of them had known about. He was rambling nonsense, none of it making any sense. Logan did understand though that James had left Kendall and, from what he gathered, so had the blond's dad. He wanted to kill James right now.

Kendall passed out from exhaustion about five minutes before the paramedics came and took Kendall to the hospital. Logan nearly strangled the dude when they wouldn't let him ride with Kendall, so now he was in the waiting room, ferociously texting and calling James. Who wasn't picking. Up. His. Damn. Phone.

"Pick up you fucking bastard!" Logan yelled, when the phone went to voicemail again. He collapsed in a chair next to Carlos with a harsh sigh.

The Latino wrapped an arm around the brunet's shoulder. "Calm down, Logie."

"Calm down!? Calm down! You want me to calm down! I just witnessed one of my best friends have a mental break down, and you want me to calm the fuck down!"

"Logan, you need to. Kendall is going to be fine and James will show up eventually. Please, calm down."

Logan broke crying into Carlos' chest. "I don't know what happened, 'Los. He just…he just broke. James triggered something! And from what I got, James just left after the sex. How could he do that?"

Carlos rubbed Logan's back. He felt his blood boil. Carlos witnessed just how much Kendall loved James. He saw how much James loved Kendall, none of this made any sense. Why would James do that to Kendall? He had to have figured the damage he would cause by the action! Kendall'd looked so frightened, heartbroken, and frail. Three words he thought he would never use to describe Kendall.

And it was all because James had left.

*CHAPTER END*

Random: Yup...I'm evil for ending it there and doing that to poor Kendall.

Hikaru: They all hate you!

Kaoru: HATE YOU!

Random: Yeesh I get it! So...Review please?

Twins & Random: Until next time! Peaceness!


	19. Chapter 19

Author Note:

Random: Hi Hi! Yeah I know it's rather late.

Hikaru: And right now it's 9:42 pm and she needs to be doing homework

Kaoru: So we are going to make this short!

Random: I'm sorry for the long wait! You all hate me! I know! But I love you, all of your reviews made me smile! Thank you to everyone! And thank you to Jeremy for betaing!

Kaoru: Warning: Language, mentions of abuse, sadness. All that good stuff. It gets better toward the end.

Hikaru: DISCLAIMER: Random does not own the boys or any thing BTR related except for some posters and a shirt.

Random: Now...ENJOY! :)

*_"Belay! Belay! No! Stow! SHUT IT!"-Jack Sparrow"_*

Logan jerked awake when he heard shouting coming from the front desk.

"Tell me where the fuck my son is!"

Logan's eyes widened. When did Mama Knight get back…and did she just curse?

"Ma'am, please-"

"Don't you _dare _Ma'am me. My son is hurt and I have to see him, so if you would please be the obedient bitch you are and tell me where you put my fucking son." She hissed. Holy shit. Logan had only seen this side of her once and that was almost twelve years ago when some bully broke Kendall's arm…it was a dark day for the school.

"Mama Knight!" Logan called, so she wouldn't murder the terrified receptionist.

She looked up and gave a relieved smile to Logan. She glared at the unhelpful receptionist, before walking over to Logan and Carlos, Katie in tow. "What happened?"

"H-He had a nervous break down." Carlos said.

Her eyes widened. "What?" She gasped.

Logan bit his lip. "Mama Knight?" He asked, continuing when she looked at him. "Is there something Kendall didn't tell us about his dad?"

She visibly stiffened and closed her eyes like she was physically hurt, then glanced over at Katie. "Katie why don't you go get something to snack on?" She asked handing Katie some money.

Katie's eyes narrowed, darting between the couple and he mother. "Fine, but I'll find out sooner or later!" She threatened, before leaving.

Once she left Mama Knight took a seat. "Boys you have to understand Kendall's father…was a…complex man. You know how I worked late shifts at the diner I used to work at?" They nodded. "Well, Kendall's father stayed home so I could work. He felt inferior, because he was a stay at home father. He'd been brought up to believe that the woman should stay home and the man bring home the bread, not the other way around. And I don't know, it messed with his mind. He became violent and spiteful of Kendall. You know how Kendall is. He's very independent and doesn't like being told what to do, and that frightened his father, like someday Kendall would become the man of the house." She sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"I didn't know it at the time, but he beat Kendall constantly. One day I came home and Kendall's father just left. I'm not going to say I was sad, because I wasn't. He wasn't the man I'd married. When I went t-to Kendall's room h-he-" She broke off, taking a deep breath.

"You do-" Logan started, eyes watery.

"No, you should hear this." She took another breath and continued, "When I entered his room, Kendall was lying on the bed naked and beaten so b-badly I almost didn't recognize him. It w-was s-so hor-horrible. He was bleeding badly and h-e'd just l-looked broken."

"W-was…?" Carlos asked.

Mama Knight wiped at her eyes. "N-No, thank God. Doctors said they didn't find any evidence for it, he was just severely beaten. So after Kendall had healed enough, we asked him questions about that night and he didn't remember. He'd blocked it. But he did remember the other times and I know that scared him. He tried to act like he was okay, but he wasn't. If it wasn't for you boys, I don't think he would have made it this far. His mental breakdown today was going to happen eventually…Do you know what triggered it?"

Carlos and Logan glanced at each other and hesitantly responded. "…Yeah, James."

"What?"

"Mrs. Knight, Kendall and James have had this…thing for a long time and it lead to Kendall discovering his sexuality and also falling in love with James." Logan said, looking down. He felt like Kendall should be telling her this, but Kendall was kinda out of commission at the moment and she needed to know.

"Yesterday," Carlos continued. "Kendall told James he loved him after one of their…flings and James left. At least that's what we got from his ramblings."

She sat there in shock for a whole five minutes. "J-James…did this?"

They nodded sadly, looking down. "Oh wow. I knew Kendall was sleeping around, but I didn't know he had a thing going on with James."

"You knew!?" Carlos and Logan screamed.

She chuckled dryly. "Yeah. It's a side affect of Kendall's childhood. He wants this attention his father never gave him, so he substitutes it with sex. I never really got onto him, he was always safe and responsible about it and it did help him. I even consulted a therapist about it and she said it was normal behavior for cases like his and to just leave him be, because it seemed to be helping him. It's a coping mechanism and as much as I would have liked him to wait, it really wouldn't have happened, because his father robbed him of that innocence." She sighed sadly.

Logan looked at Carlos with watery eyes and Carlos imminently wrapped his arms around him. "Shh, baby. He'll be okay." He whispered.

Logan shook his head. "He needs James. If James doesn't come back…I'm scared to think what will happen." He sobbed quietly.

* * *

James groaned as he woke up slowly. He rolled on his back and opened his eyes to the dark motel room. He decided, after he'd left Kendall, to sleep the rest of the night at a motel. His heart throbbed at the thought of Kendall.

He felt like shit.

He'd honestly didn't know what to do about that. Kendall…no. He didn't. He was with Jett. How could he possibly love him if he was with Jett.

But the look of absolutes heart break Kendall gave him as he left, said other wise.

James' hands went to his hair as he gave a growled of frustration. He didn't know what the fuck to do. His heart hurt, so fucking bad and he didn't know why. He shouldn't be effected by this so much.

When Kendall told him he loved him, his heart fluttered and warmed. He didn't know why. Kendall was just a stress reliever…right?

Now that he thought about it, he never went to Kendall when he was stressed. He realized with growing dread, he went to Kendall because of either jealousy or want. He wanted Kendall. Well of course he wanted Kendall, he was hot, sexy, adorable, had the most infectious smile, especially when his dimples showed, his eyes were the most hypnotizing green, he was incredibly sweet, and loyal, and loved hockey, and was his best friend and he l-

James stopped thinking and turned around. He wasn't going to think about that, because he didn't. He watched his parents marriage fall apart along with Kendall's father leaving. That word didn't happen for James.

He looked at the clock. Good God, it was 2 in the afternoon. He didn't realize it was that late. He groaned and reached out blindly for his phone. When he got it, he saw that an unknown number was calling him. Odd…when had he switched off the vibrate. Mentally shrugging he answered the phone.

"Hello?" He asked, voice hoarse from sleep.

"_James!?" _

"_Jett?_ How the hell did you get my number? What do you want?"

"_None of that matters! Where are you!?"_

"I'm not telling you! Why the fuck are you calling me?" James said harshly. He got up out of bed. He'd feel better talking to Jett if he had pants on.

"_Because you're __an__ idiot and now I need to knock sense into you." _

"I am not!" James defended, pulling on pants.

"_Yes you are! You __left__ Kendall! How could you just leave Kendall!?" _Jett asked angrily.

"Of course Kendall told you. You're his boyfriend." James said bitterly. "Look, Kendall's with you and-wait. What do you mean 'why did I leave Kendall' shouldn't you be all 'why the hell did you sleep with my boyfriend!'" James asked in complete confusion.

"_I wanted you to sleep with Kendall!" _Jett yelled through the phone.

James stopped dead. "Okay, dude, you have some weird kinks."

He heard Jett growl through on the other side of the phone. "_You are the most- that's not important. I wanted you to sleep with Kendall, because he fucking LOVES you, __dickhead!"_

"…what?"

Jett sighed. "_Look Kendall realized he loved you __while__ going out with me. He was going to break up with me, because he's Kendall and Kendall is a great guy, but I told him that I didn't mind helping him get you. And going out with me got you jealous. So I persuaded him to trust me and continue to go out with me. I was hoping that it would help you figure out you were in love with Kendall and then everything would end happily, but you left and Kendall's in the hospital-"_ Jett's rant was cut off my James.

"What!? Kendall's in the-WHAT!?" James screamed.

Jett laughed nervously. "_Uh…you haven't checked your texts yet have you?"_

"Jett!"

"_Okay, Okay. Kendall had this mental break or something. Logan wasn't completely clear. But it landed Kendall in the hospital. So he told me to-" _Again Jett's rant was cut off by James, but this time he hung up on him.

The brunet stuffed his phone in his pocket, grabbed his wallet and shirt and ran out the door. He went to the front desk and gave the woman his keys and used his card to pay for the room. He hadn't put his shirt on, so he got weird looks from the other guests as he walked by. He waited for the lady to give his card back, as she did a piece of paper was slipped with it.

He looked down at it and saw that it was a phone number, then he looked at the lady behind the desk. She gave him a flirtatious wink and smile.

James smiled after he put his wallet in his pocket. He brought the piece of paper up so she could she it, and crumpled it up in his hand. He smirked, turning around and throwing the crumpled wad in a near by trash. His smirk widened at her shocked face. "Fuck off, I'm taken."

He turned around and dashed out the door, not bothering to put his shirt on as he ran to the hospital.

*CHAPTER END*


	20. Chapter 20

Author Note:

Random: So all you hate me, I know. I was working on that one-shot thing. It's just, those things are easier to write...but that's not a good excuse and I'm just going to let the twins do their thing.

Hikaru: WARNINGS: Um...well Language, but that's a given, because it's Random...other than that...I don't think there is anything bad.

Koaru: DISCLAIMER: Nope still does not own, but it'd be nice because according to Kendall somewhere there is a store that is selling James and Logan and Kendall and Carlos are 30% off! So there is a chance!

Random: I'm debating on making this the last chapter or not...nah I think there is about one or two chapters left. Thank you to all that are still reading this and I'm sorry I'm a horrible updater. And of course thanks to Jeremy for beta-ing. Now! Enjoy!

_*__"You seem somewhat familiar. Have I threatened you before?" -Jack Sparrow*_

James ran up to the reception desk. "Knight, I need to know where Kendall Knight is." He panted.

The woman gave James a once over. "Sir, your shirt."

James growled. "Where is Kendall Knight?" He hissed.

"Sir, I can't assist you without a-"

"Forget about the fucking shirt!" He screeched. "Your fucking patients have their asses hanging out of the back of their hospital gown all the fucking time! Don't give me crap about a shirt, bitch!"

"Sir, I don't appreciate-"

"_You_ don't appreciate? _I_ don't appreciate that you're keeping me away from the man I love, who by the way, is _in this fucking hospital_!" He bellowed.

Carlos jumped out of his chair at the loud shout, knocking a sleeping Logan to the floor. "Ow, what the hell?" Logan groaned.

Carlos ignored him, waving frantically at James. He looked like he was going to murder someone. "James! James! Over here!" He called.

James' head snapped in Carlos' direction, smiling in relief. He gave the nurse a dirty look, before running over to him. "Carlos! How's Kendall? Have they said anything? What happened?" He shot one question right after the other.

Carlos held up his hand. "Whoa, whoa, slow down. First," Carlos said. He stepped aside and Logan's fist connected with James' jaw, making him stumble back, hand flying to the now bruised area, "Logan would like to punch you. Second, you deserve it. Third, what the actual fuck were you thinking!?"

"I wasn't?" James said sheepishly, rubbing at his throbbing jaw.

"Damn right you weren't!?" Logan yelled.

"Logan! Language!" Mama Knight chastised, deciding to wake up at that moment. "James?"

"H-Hey." The brunet mumbled on the brink of tears. She just reminded him of Kendall and right now, he didn't know what was happening.

"Oh, James, shh." She said rushing up to him and enveloping him in a hug.

James broke and sobbed into he shoulder. "I-I'm s-so s-sorry. I-I didn't k-know, I-I didn't t-think…I d-didn't know I was i-in love with him when I l-left." He sobbed.

"Shh, I know, honey. I don't blame you."

"You don't?" Came two very shocked and one hopeful voice. She chuckled.

"Like I told you two," she said, pulling away from James to address the Latino and smart boy, "this would happen eventually. James was just the one to have the misfortune of triggering it."

Carlos and Logan opened their mouths to talk but were interrupted by the doctor. "Kendall Knight?"

Mama Knight spun around. "I'm his mother. How's my baby boy?"

The doctor walked over to the group and smiled, looking down at the clip board before speaking. "He's stable now. The scratches on his arms weren't bad, but two need stitches. That's about the extent of his physical well-being. Although, we are concerned for his mental health. We took so long to get to you, because we were running some tests and asking the young Knight some questions." The doctor said.

"And?" Mrs. Knight prompted.

"This is out of my area of expertise, but from past experiences, he has the beginning signs of depression, anxiety, and is prone to panic attacks, as was demonstrated today. He also shows signs of suicidal thoughts and self mutilation and the development of other serious mental diseases. We need to keep him over night as is policy for patients with signs of suicidal thoughts. Since we caught these things early, they can be treated before anything really serious happens, but that is up to him and his family. Any questions?" The doctor finished.

"Can we go see him?" She asked.

"Yes, of course. But with his current condition I'd suggest one at a time as to not overwhelm him. He's in room 203."

Mama Knight nodded. "Thank you."

The doctor nodded politely and walked away. Mama Knight turned back to the boys and Katie. "Would anyone like to go before me?"

Katie got up. "I want to go with you." She said.

"You heard the-"

"He suggested that it would be a good idea. I'm his sister and you're his mother, we should go together." Katie said stubbornly.

Mama Knight sighed but nodded anyway. "Come on then." She said and they both walked off to Kendall's room.

James shakily sat down. He wasn't sure if he should go see him. Did Kendall even want to see him?

"You can go next James." Carlos said after a while.

James shook his head. "I-I'm not ready a-and I kinda want to go last, you know? I have a lot to talk about."

Logan and Carlos exchanged a look, but nodded. "Okay, we'll go next. And James?" Logan asked. James looked up at him, motioning for him to continue. "Don't run out on him again."

James smiled despite himself. "Never again." He nodded.

A couple minutes later Mama Knight and Katie walked out looking relieved. James stood up immediately. "How is he?"

They smiled at him. "He's fine, but there's things that he's going to have to tell you and work out."

He nodded. "Of course." James sat back down as Logan and Carlos walked into Kendall's room. He fidgeted as he waited his turn. He was nervous and not quite sure what he wanted to say when he got to Kendall.

He didn't have much time to think about it though, Carlos and Logan came out minutes later. "James…you can go now…" Carlos whispered.

James nodded numbly and walked up to the door. He stopped and looked at the door knob. He never thought he'd have trouble opening a door, especially one with Kendall on the other side. Taking a deep breath, he slowly opened the door and walked inside.

"Mom, I told you. I just nee-"

"Kendall…" James interrupted. Kendall's head snapped to the door with wide eyes.

"J-James…y-you're here." The blond whispered.

James wanted to cry again. The blond looked so fragile, on the verge of breaking. This was his fault. How could he do this to Kendall? "Y-Yeah." He chocked taking a seat next to Kendall. He tentatively took Kendall's hand and looked up at the blonds green eyes. "I-I'm so, so sorry." James sobbed, tears starting to stream down his face. "I-I didn't-I s-shouldn't have left. I-I-" James cut himself off crying hard into his free hand.

Kendall swallowed thickly, squeezing James' hand. "W-When you left," Kendall started, James needed to hear this, needed to know it wasn't his fault. "I had a flash back to when my father left. It was so similar. Not completely, h-he never did _that_ to me, but…" Kendall trailed off not knowing how to put. "James, it wasn't your fault." He continued, squeezing James' hand again to make him look at him. "Anything could have set me off. I was a ticking time bomb."

"I-I still l-left, Kendall."

"I know. W-Why did you?" Kendall asked. He had to know, he wanted to know what he did wrong.

"I-I," James faltered, clearing his throat. "I was scared, Kendall." He whispered finally. "I didn't think you could love me. You were with Jett. It…It just didn't seem possible to have someone as wonderful as you loving me." James finished, looking down at the hands.

Kendall chuckled weakly. "Seems like we're both damaged, aren't we?" He sighed, stroking James' hand with his thumb.

James smiled bitterly. "Seems like." He said softly.

"James, I wasn't really with Jett. I-"

"I know. Jett told me." James interrupted. Kendall laughed and it sounded beautiful to James. "Kendall…"

Kendall disconnected their hands and lifted it up to James' cheek and stroking it softly. James leaned into it. "I still love you, James. I probably always will." Kendall said softly.

James lifted up his hand to cradles Kendall's hand against his cheek. "Kendall, I l-" Kendall stopped him, placing a finger against James lips. James looked at Kendall in confusion and hurt.

"James, I'm not okay. Maybe physically I am, but mentally, I'm crumbling." James felt tears burn his eyes again as Kendall continued. "I love you, James. God, do I love you. And I want to be with you more than anything, but I…I need help. I want to believe you when you say those words to me. Right now…right now, I can't." James was crying again, taking Kendall's palm and kissing it. "I took the doctor's offer of going to a rehab center. I'll be leaving soon and I want you to promise me something, James." Kendall said.

James looked up noticing Kendall was crying too. "Anything." He said simply.

"Promise me…Promise that you'll wait for me, while I'm gone, that when I get out you'll say those words to me." Kendall said softly.

James broke down sobbing again. "O-Of c-course, Kendall. I won't l-leave y-you. N-Never, never again."

Kendall sobbed, pulling James out of his chair and onto his bed so he could kiss him. Their tears mixed together as they continued to cry. Both conveying the pain and love they were feeling right now. Lips moving together sweetly, caringly. The kiss was so passionate, it took their breath away instantly.

James pulled back, resting his forehead against Kendall's, hands holding Kendall's face between them. He wanted to say it back so badly, but he promised Kendall he would wait until he was better. So right now he settled for just showing Kendall.

They were smiling at each other as they continued to kiss and whisper sweet nothings into each others ear. James laughed, "We're such a mess."

Kendall laughed, holding James to him. "Yes, but we'll get better, James. I know it."

James knew it too, it would take some time and Kendall would be gone for some time, but they would get better. He'd say the words he knew were true the minute he saw Kendall when he returned home. He'd say 'I love you' to the blond in his arm eventually, and when he did, he'd say it with every ounce of his heart belonging to Kendall. He just had to wait a little while more.

*CHAPTER END*

Random: And there you go! I hope you liked it. I rather liked it so...yeah.

Hikaru: Review!

Koaru: Review!

Random: RE-you get the idea. Tell me what you think or vent about how much you hate me for not updating.

Twins & Random: Until next time! Peaceness!


	21. Chapter 21

Author Note:

Random: HEEEEYY! I finally got this done and I hate myself! :D

Hikaru:...What's with the smile then.

Random: Sarcasm, babe.

Hikaru: I AM NOT YOUR BABE!

Random: ANYWAY! I know I'm a terrible person, but this just didn't want to be written. And there is an important A/N at the end that you should read once you've read this! :) So I will thank everyone that has been reading this. I'm sorry I've been such a terrible updater, but this is the last chapter! It's a little different then what I usually write...you'll see when you get there!

Kaoru: WARNINGS: Slight sadness and Smut!

Hikaru: DISCLAIMER: Random does not own! There that is all.

Random: Okay now I'm going to let you REEEEEAAADDD!

*"_Most men want to kiss pretty girls that they...like, and, um, care about. Especially if the pretty girl gets within kissing range. We don't always do it, obviously, but the impulse is there."_ -_Jack Sparrow*_

The next day, they took Kendall back home. The papers were all signed and everything was set up. Kendall would be leaving for a rehab in a week. And in all honesty, James hated it. He knew Kendall needed it. He could tell by the way Kendall walks now, slightly slumped. Also by the way the blond looked at him, with this look of doubt and fear. It didn't help that James has never said 'I love you'. And he wouldn't until Kendall was better, like he promised.

Kendall doubted himself. James could see it. Kendall doubted his appearance, his body, he didn't think anyone could love him. He knew Kendall thought that. And it took everything he had not to scream those three little words, because James did. More than anyone, even himself, would ever know. But even if he did scream it at Kendall, told him every day, the broken green eyed boy wouldn't believe him.

And it killed James to know that.

He beat himself up every minute for not realizing he was in love with the beautiful blond. He couldn't believe what he'd done. He was being selfish and it hurt Kendall. He didn't believe this bull they said about anything could have set Kendall off. It was his fault, there was no excuse.

Right now though, was not the time to think about that. Now he just wanted to hold the blond while he still could, while Kendall was still somewhat himself.

"James?" The green eyed boy said softly, drawing the boy out of his thoughts.

"Hmm?" James asked.

"What are you thinking?"

"Nothing really. Just that I'm going to miss you while you're gone." James said kissing Kendall's forehead.

Kendall sighed. "I'm not going to be gone for another week James."

"Yeah...I know...It's just..." James couldn't finish his thought process, not knowing what to say. Kendall wouldn't believe him if he expressed what he really wanted to say. So he didn't say anything at all. "...just going to miss you."

Kendall rolled over and straddled James waist. "Look, I know. This is going to be tough. Especially," His voice faulted slightly. "especially since they're not going to let me see you."

James sighed. The doctors informed him and Kendall before they left that they weren't going to let James see Kendall while he was in rehab, since James was one of the sources to Kendall's problems. They were right though, it was probably for the be-"No it's not, James." Kendall said sternly, cutting James' thought off.

James startled. "How did you...?"

"I could see it on your face. You were thinking that it was probably for the best that you stay away from me, but it's not James." Kendall said, forcing James to look at him when he turned his head away. "It's _not your fault_. If anything, I need you now more than ever. These next couple of months are going to be hell without you there. But the funny thing is," He laughed dryly without much humor, "the funny thing is, I'm more worried about you."

James head snapped to Kendall in confusion. Why would _he_ be worried about _him_?

"I know what guilt feels like James. I've felt it for a while now. I always thought that maybe if I wasn't such a bad kid, that if I just obeyed my father when he asked and not talked back, that he wouldn't have left me and Katie. I should have never threatened his authority and took the beatings he gave me, because I honestly deserved them-"

"Kendall..." James said, cutting the blonds rant off. "No." He said softly.

Kendall shook his head. "Anyway I know how it feels and I know it can consume you until you're sleeping with random guys just to make the feeling go away. So you need to stop or you'll turn out just like me and one of us needs to be sane." He half joked.

James didn't smile though, just pulling Kendall down for a kiss. He didn't want to think right now. He only had Kendall for another week, he wasn't going to ruin it. The kiss grew passionate, James lapping at Kendall's bottom lip for access. Kendall slowly laid himself on top of James and allowed him to explore his mouth. James tangled his hands in Kendall's hair to pull him closer and deepen the kiss. After a while he slowly eased away resting his forehead against Kendall's and just breathing in his scent, hands still in Kendall's hair.

Kendall watched James just breathe. He figured James was trying to be strong. He knew this was probably really hard for James. The pretty boy wasn't really the strong one in the group, but if he had to he would. And that's what's happening. Kendall hated that he was breaking. He was supposed to be the one that was strong. It didn't matter if James was the one that dominated in their relationship, Kendall was still the leader. It hurt to watch James slowly take on his role, because he was too broken to keep it.

He sighed, leaning down to brush their lips together again. "It's going to be okay James." He whispered. James just nodded, still keeping his eyes closed.

"I know it will…I just wish…" He stopped not sure where he was going with that. "I just want to be there to help you."

"You will be James. Just knowing that you want to _be_ there, helps. And you can always write." Kendall laughed when James scrunched up his face.

"Who the hell writes anymore? Do they even make letters still?" James asked.

Kendall laughed harder. "Y-Yes James. They d-do. How do you think my mom pays for our phone bills?"

"…Online." That just made Kendall scream with laughter.

"Oh my god! Y-You know my mom is t-technology ch-ch-challenged! She t-tries to stay as f-far away from it as p-p-possible!" He managed to say through his laughter. He was laughing so hard he ended up rolling off of James. "O-Oh my, I c-can't b-b-breath!" He laughed holding his stomach as happy tears started to roll down his cheeks.

James moved on his side so he could watch Kendall laugh. It's been so long since he's heard Kendall laugh this hard. Soon Kendall's laughter died to little giggles and chuckles. James smiled and reached over to run a hand through Kendall's bangs. "You're so beautiful." He cooed in the blonds ear.

Kendall laughed again. "Wow. The great James Diamond finds something other than himself beautiful! Quick mark it on the calendars!" Kendall smirked, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

James rolled his eyes and pushed Kendall off the bed. "Jerk! I was trying to be romantic!"

Kendall giggled from his place now on the floor. He got up and straddled James' waist again. "I know and thank you."

James smiled and wrapped his hands around Kendall's back. "Come here. We have a week together and I want to make it…worth your while." James smirked sexily.

Kendall gulped feeling himself harden. "Really now? You're not going to run away again are you?" He meant it as a joke, but regretted it the instant he said it. He felt James tense and his grip slacken.

"Kendall, we don't-" The blond cut him off with a desperate kiss.

"I'm sorry, that came out wrong, it's too soon. Yes, I want it. I'm not going to be able to have it for a while so I want all that I can get now." He whispered.

James smiled lovingly at Kendall, bringing their lips back together. Slowly, James slid his hand under Kendall's shirt, pushing it up and feeling the muscles underneath. Kendall sat up and pulled the shirt off, watching as James' hands roamed over his chest.

"You _are_ so beautiful, Kendall. Please, never forget that." James whispered, hands wrapping around his neck to pull him back down. Kendall smiled adoringly at James and nodded.

"Never." He whispered.

Suddenly James flip them and started to kiss down his neck slowly, spending his time sucking at his pulse point. Kendall moaned, hands tugging at James shirt. The brunet quickly discarded his shirt and went back to placing kisses on every inch of Kendall's exposed pale skin. Doing what Kendall normally did to him when they had sex, worshiped his body. He sucked at a nipple, swirling and biting at one and rolling the other between his fingers.

"James, oh Jamie." Kendall hummed, arching into James' touch.

James smiled against the skin. He pulled back and kissed Kendall's lips this time as he undid the button and zipper of the blonds jeans. "Why do you even wear these?" James asked, causing the blond to laugh.

"Because if they're the right pair," Kendall whispered as James took both his boxers and jeans off, "they drive you crazy."

James moaned "Tease."

Kendall chuckled breathlessly as James' hand fisted his cock. "S-Same for you, jeans off." He panted, pulling on the hem.

James complied taking the articles of clothing off. Now they were both naked and hard, both wanting the other so much it hurt.

"James." Kendall whispered, pulling him forward, looking him right in the eyes.

"Kendall." James whispered back, laying Kendall down on the mattress and stroking his hair back.

"Make love to me, James." The blond requested, eyes locked on James', hands on both cheeks, thumbs stroking his face. "Make me yours."

James felt like crying, but instead he nodded and kissed Kendall. This kiss was different than any other kiss they have ever shared. It held a passion finally able to be set free, a desire that was finally going to be met, and most of all, an undying love finally being able to be felt.

They only ever stopped the kiss for air to whisper words of love on the others lips. They continued to kiss as James entered Kendall's quickly prepared entrance and continued even when James began to thrust. The kiss finally broke when the pleasure started to increase. Kendall throwing his head back and fisting the sheets below him.

The pace was slow and deep. It wasn't like there usually hard and fast fucking. This was different. This was love making.

Kendall was overwhelmed with the feelings coursing through him. The pleasure of James inside him, combined with the raw feeling of love pouring from James' very being causing him to sob. It felt so good, to finally be able to breath.

"J-James, I need you to touch me." Kendall whimpered.

James stopped littering kisses along his neck and nodded, wrapping his hand back around the blond's member and started pumping. Kendall arched, crying out in pleasure. "Oh yes! James, so good!" He moaned, arms lifting to wrap around his neck and rock down.

James hummed, kissing all along Kendall's face showering the blond in affection and love. He angled his hips and pumped his hand faster. Hitting his sweet spot dead on, causing Kendall to sob with pleasure.

Kendall shook from the pleasure, babbling out James' name mindlessly. "So close, James. James, ngh, yes. Ah, ah, James!" Kendall screamed eyes locked with James as he reached his orgasm. Arching his back as waves of intense pleasure shudder through his body.

James watched as Kendall came. The sight and the feel of Kendall's walls clenching around him, sending him over the edge. He released deep inside Kendall with a shout of the blond's name. He worked them both through their highs, wrapping Kendall completely in his arms, panting and out of breath.

Kendall tightened his grip on James, fearing he might leave. James noticed and pulled back kissing Kendall deeply. "Never…never again, will I leave you." He whispered.

Kendall nodded, looking in to the hazel eyes above him. "I know James. And I'll get better because of it." He whispered. "I'm going to make sure I can truly believe you when you tell me you love me."

James nodded, swallowing a lump in his thought. "And I'll wait until you can."

They both knew the future for them was going to be hard, but the love that was between them would survive. They knew it would survive. And because of that, so will they.

*THE...END*

Random: And there you go. That is how this will end!

Kaoru: Tell them before they throw a wet noddle at you!

Random: OH RIGHT! There's going to be a sequel! It's why I hate myself right now. I really wanted it to just end nicely, but NO! I had to think up a sequel. I don't know when it will be up but there is going to be! I might take a break from this story for a while to work on the others. The sequel will be James dealing with guilt and Kendall going to rehab and all that goodness! Does anyone want to be my consultant on mental illnesses? I am fascinated by them, but I just don't know a lot about them.

Hikaru: I'M STILL NOT YOUR BABE!

Random: GET OVER IT! IT WAS A FIGURE OF SPEECH! I DON'T WANT YOU TO BE MY BABE ANYWAY!

Hiakru: What? Am I not good enough for you?

Random: *Stares at blankly then turns and walks away*

Hikaru: Aw Random! Come back I was playing, baby.

Random: SHUT UP! NOT YOUR BABY!

Kaoru: *Sigh* I don't know why they don't just fuck already, honestly.

Hikaru & Random: *Blush and glance at each other* EW! NO!

Random: So Review please! And I'll see you at the squeal!

Twins & Random: Until next time! Peaceness!


End file.
